The Light to my Shadow
by AzureVermillion
Summary: Kuroko Teru has given one last chance to trust others ever since her despair in Teiko Middle School. Now attending Seirin High School, Teru reluctantly plays basketball to prove her worth against the Generation of Miracles. However, if she's going to defeat the GoM, she needs help. Teru needs a friend. A partner. A light. (Fem!KurokoxKagami) and (KisexFem!OC) and (AominexMomoi)
1. 1Q: I Am Teru

**1Q: I Am Teru**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the rights of Kuroko no Basket. All rights belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. OCs belong to me._

**Warnings: **_AU Universe, OOC-ness, overprotective GoM, and Fem!Kuroko_

**Pairing(s): **_Kagami x Teru, Kise x Akito, Aomine x Momoi_

* * *

Seirin High School. A beautiful school with new facilities, located near the city and doesn't occupy a large plot of the land. It may not be much since it is still considered fresh and pristine, but it does have a gym nearby so it's no problem.

It was the first day for Seirin to open their doors for new first years and returning second and third years. This day is the opportunity to have first years join clubs which awaits for them by the entrance. There's rugby, shōgi, baseball, swimming, and book club. However, all of these doesn't pique a ghostly girl's interest as she easily strolled through the crowd. She had a novel in her hand, making it seem she wants to be in the book club, but she wasn't noticed by the leader. All she wanted…was to join one club.

Basketball Club.

Compared to the other clubs with the enormous crowd of first years surrounding them, the basketball club was far off from getting the minimum amount of players to join. Few of the members had to pass out flyers to get more attention inside the crowd while two remained sitting at the booth.

"Just a few more would be nice." The female basketball coach, Aida Riko, murmured as she took a good look at the fill-in forms on the table. "This one might be good…"

"We couldn't even get ten." The bespectacled captain of the basketball club, Hyuga Junpei, commented while glancing at her analyzing the papers.

"Um…" a quiet voice rung, but wasn't heard.

"We're just getting started!" The coach smiled. "If we advance through Inter High and Winter Cup, we'll be the talk of the next year!"

The captain laughed at her words. "You're putting much pressure on the captain already?"

"Were you always delicate, Hyuga?" Riko retaliated, and knowing her, he gave up as he slumped his head down on the table booth.

"I'll do my best. I'll do my best."

Both were oblivious of the petite girl who tried to get their attention with her hand raised to wave at them, but the two did not notice her by their own conversation. With a content sigh, she gave up in getting them to see her and took a sign-up sheet from the corner of the table. She didn't see a pen at the table and was in the coach's hand, the girl had to look for one in her school bag.

Then there was a thud.

"I brought back a new student." Rather than bringing a first year back, the crying feline boy was tugged at the back of his collar by the tall first year. He had a menacing look resembling to a predatory tiger, with dark red hair and eyes and slightly tan skin. This shocked the coach, captain, and even the unnoticed girl who already had gotten a pencil out.

"I want to join." He said nonchalantly, yet there was a hint of anger in his tone.

Riko was still in shock and also was afraid. She stuttered a yes in a questionable form.

"The Basketball Club." The first year answered, dropping the feline male on the table face down as the first year took a seat.

"Uh, yes! Yes! Welcome!" She cried out nervously, but at the same time happy to have another recruiter. She started to explain about the basketball club and everything else about the new school as she handed the first year a sign-up sheet. "As you can tell, Seirin is a fairly new school that just opened a year ago. All upperclassmen are second years, so a guy of your build—"

"I don't care about that." The guy interrupted, already scribbling down words on the sign-up sheet. "I'm just going to write my name down and leave."

So he said, and did. He set the pen down and shifted the paper back to Riko who took it and read it while the red head took a sip of tea that was previously offered to him by Hyuga. During that time of distraction, the unnoticed girl was almost done filling out the sheet.

_Kagami Taiga…? Middle School…America!? Oh…he was trained at the very origin place of basketball!_ Riko was ecstatic on the inside of having an extraordinary guy like him at Seirin. She looked further down on the sheet until the bottom where there was only a blank box in the topic of goals.

"You have no goals?" She asked.

"Nothing in particular." Kagami gulped down the last drop of tea, then crushed the cup in his hand. "Everywhere I go, basketball is all the same to me."

Bitterly, he got up out of the seat and went forward to the open doors of the school along with the rest of the crowd. He tossed the crushed cup behind his back where it landed right into the disposal bin, which was right next to the undiscovered girl who was done with his sign-up sheet. The girl set the paper down next to the feline male who was still in shock from being grabbed unexpectedly by the large first year, and head to her class.

The basketball booth was silent after meeting the large first year. Then the silence broke by the cryful shriek of the feline male. "S-Scary! Is he really a freshman?"

"That guy is on a different level." Said a new person who revealed himself behind the bushes, behind the booth.

"Where the hell were you when that guy dragged me Izuki!? And you too Mitobe! Tsuchida!"

"Sorry Koganei." Izuki apologized, not feeling that sorry at all when he was hiding away with Mitobe and Tsuchida.

Hyuga ignored the four bickering while he was looking at the paper that Riko handed him. "Kagami Taiga. An American returnee. So he learned from the source."

"At least he'll show some potential." Riko added.

"Hey, you missed one." Koganei said, holding a sign-up sheet that was left beside him.

"Sorry. I must have not seen that." Riko grabbed the paper and read. "Kuroko…Teru…?" _A girl? _"There's a girl wanting to join our team guys."

The boys became alert when they heard the word "girl." They asked if the girl was wanting a position as a manager, but Riko confirmed that this girl wanted to join the men's basketball team. Considering that Japan didn't have much to offer for women in sports, this girl wanted to take the chance to tryout in men's basketball. Riko had to hand it to her if the girl was confident to go against the gender discrimination. But why couldn't she have seen her when she was at this booth the entire time?

Once she stumbled to the bottom of the paper, her eyes widen. "She's…she's from Teiko Middle School!" She screamed.

"Teiko?" Hyuga questioned in surprise. "You mean _the_ Teiko!?"

"Yeah! And if she's a first year, that would mean she was from the 'Generation of Miracles.'"

"'Generation of Miracles.'"

"Ah! Why can't I remember that golden egg's face!? And the American returnee! Our first years are crazy!"

A girl with soft blue hair read a novel in her hands while walking diligently to her class. Her eyes glanced up to the boy with blazing hair in front of her. Her eyes gleamed of expectation of what awaits when she encounters him face to face.

* * *

It was after school hours. Everyone was in the gym. Freshmen recruits were standing in rows waiting for the upperclassmen to start speaking. Riko was talking with Izuki in the distance, or notice some small smiles of the freshmen as they whisper to each other.

"Hey, isn't that manager cute?"

"She is in the second year, right?"

"If only she was a little more…"

Before any word could be spoken out any further, the freshmen were hit by an impact behind the head. Turning around, they saw the standing captain with his fists out. "You're wrong, idiots."

Riko made her way in front of the freshmen, standing proud and high as she held her clipboard and wearing her whistle around her neck. "I am the boy's basketball coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you."

All of the freshmen, excluding Kagami and the blue haired maiden who was still undiscovered at the very back, shouted in shock in hearing that a girl is the coach. One of the freshmen pointed over to the elderly man at the corner who was minding in his own self on the bench. "He's not the coach?"

"Takeda-sensei is out advisor." Riko corrected. The freshmen didn't know what to say when they thought this was all a big joke. They didn't think that it was allowed or even possible that a girl would be appointed as coach. Riko overheard their side comments of her, and soon her smile shown. "Everyone! Take off your shirts!"

Small silence…then loud shouts. "EH!? WHY?!"

Relented in wanting an answer from Riko and possibly the other second years of the purpose of introduction, everyone took off their shirts, revealing their revealed torso. The girl at the back took off her blouse and she was exposed of only wearing a sports bra underneath the top. And of course, no one saw her even being half naked.

The tension of nervousness and embarrassment with also slight confusion rose amongst the first years as the female coach walked in surveying each and every one of them intently. She would frequently stopped in front of each one to tell them the wrongs of their fitness on their body.

"You," Riko called out to annoy with light brown hair and small pupils, "your instantaneous strength is weak. You must have done fifty steps in twenty seconds, right? You need to improve better if you want a spot in basketball." Next she moved on to one with a guy with dark brown hair. "Your body is too stiff. Work on your flexibility!"

One by one, the freshmen were stunned that Riko would guess right on their body activity just by looking at it. One with a buzz cut head asked, "How does she know this?"

Hyuga smiled and gave a light chuckle. "Her father is a sports trainer. She gained the ability in her eyes after spending her time with him collecting data and coming up with training menus. She can see the person's numbers of their abilities." Hyuga glanced over to Riko who was at the end of the row where Kagami was standing, looking down at her.

"What?" Kagami asked.

Riko was in awe at what she is seeing. _W-What is this? His numbers exceed the chart of any other person in here! He's not your average high school boy you see! He…he has natural talent!_

"Coach! How long are you going to stand there and daydream?" Hyuga snapped at Riko who returned back.

"Sorry, sorry." Riko hummed in getting the thought that she forgot something. She pulled her clipboard up to check the names. Only one wasn't checked. "Um…is Kuroko Teru here?"

"The girl from Teiko?"

Hearing the famous middle school name, freshmen conversated to themselves. Was an actual player from the Generation of Miracles coming to join? And it's a girl? Was there a girl playing during the last three years in the middle school basketball championship? Everyone looked around the gym and didn't see any other girl besides the coach. And what were the hopes that the girl could have been just a manager or a benchwarmer. Riko was a bit disappointed that the star player wasn't present at this time.

She scratched the back of her head. "I was looking forward to meeting her. I guess she took a day off. Well, let's start practice!"

"Um, excuse me," out of nowhere, the missing person showed herself up close to Riko, "I'm Kuroko Teru."

To the top of her lungs, Riko curdled a loud shriek. Hyuga jumped in asking, "When the hell did you come here?"

"From the start." Teru answered, having her indifferent eyes make contact with his green eyes.

Riko still stared at Teru like one would normally react to a sudden ghost appearance. This girl was right in front of her eyes for who knows how long, and no one else could felt her presence. She was practically invisible!

Koganei came up to get a better look of Teru next to Riko and Hyuga. "Are you serious? You were from the 'Generation of Miracles?'"

"There's no way she could have been a regular for Japan's strongest basketball team." Hyuga scoffed in disbelief in hoping that this girl was just some manager anyone barely paid attention to. "Am I right, Kuroko?"

Teru blinked. "No, I've played in matches before."

"Eh?"

"Eh…?"

**"EH!?"**

Overhearing the conflict over there with the girl of pale complexion and expressionless face, Kagami silently took in the topic of the supposed strongest basketball team in Japan. What were the Generation of Miracles? And this girl…so happened to played with them as equals? It's unbelievable…

"Anyway, take off your shirt!" Riko demanded to Teru.

Teru pulled the fabric of her blouse in confusion. "I already did that."

"What? N-No! Just do it so I can get your numbers!" Riko did not want to waste anymore time with her. Teru didn't argue any further with that. Teru started to pull up her blouse, slowly revealing her stomach. However Riko stopped her for a moment when she felt a couple of stares directing at Teru by the boys. "Oi! If you bastards think yourselves as men at all, you would at least have the decency to look away out of consideration!"

Every boy turned their backs to the two girls, faces covered in blushes. One of them had a sudden nosebleed. They could hear the coach growl at them in warning that they will be punished if they don't fix themselves up by the time she's done surveying the new recruit. Kagami, being the most red in the face than everyone else, was surprised to see this turn of an event happen on the first day of high school.

Teru removed her blouse one more time. Riko was glad that she wore a sports bra. Riko eyed at Teru's torso through immense focus. Then her brown eyes widen at what numbers were displayed of her abilities.

Riko told Teru to put her shirt back on. The boys turned back where they saw Riko thinking to herself with a struggled expression and Teru was remained stoic.

"Let's just start practice." Riko announced. She gave a training menu to the freshmen. Although they were stunned on how precise and descriptive the training was, they went along with it. First was full court sprinting. In the meanwhile, Riko was remembering Teru's stats. Low power. Low speed. Almost average flexibility. Although her physicality was low level, her mentality was the only highest thing in her abilities. _No way could she have been a regular of the strongest team._

* * *

Practice ended at late evening. The freshmen were told that tomorrow would be a special practice. If some of them have the determination to continue forth on the basketball team, they were to be expected inside that gym and be serious. On the other hand, there were few freshmen who grew bored or tired and simply resigned early.

At the corner of the city block was the fast food restaurant, Maji Burger. A popular place to hang out and eat, especially for the tall red headed freshman who ordered a tray of twenty seven burgers. Those around were shocked to see him about to gobble down the amount of burgers that compares to a monster.

Kagami took a seat by the windows. Unwrapping one burger, he starts to eat a large bite. Getting the unsensational feeling that somebody was watching him, he looked in front of him.

"That's a lot of burgers." Teru commented as she stared at him. The unforeseen presence of the girl caused Kagami to choke, but recovered quickly.

"Wha—when did you—what are you doing here?" He stuttered in asking.

"I was here from the beginning. I was watching people." She took a sip of her drink.

"Watching people?"

"Yes."

Already weirded out by that sentence, Kagami remained quiet. "Mind tagging along with me?"

Teru agreed to his offer. That is, after he finished eating his dinner which only took a couple of minutes to get down into his stomach. She was amazed on how much a boy of her age can chow down the amount of calories without bulging his abdomen. Then again, she did face this with someone she used to hang out with a couple of years ago.

After done, Kagami and Teru walked out in the night where they stood at the park on the street basketball court. Dropping their bags on the bench and with one basketball out in Kagami's hands, the two exchanged looks at each other in silence.

"What are you hiding?" He finally said, although Teru was bewildered. "After the end of my second year of middle school back in America, I came back to Japan. I was disappointed to see the low level of basketball that was in store here."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that." Teru apologize, even though it's not her place to say that.

Kagami continued. "My reason in playing basketball is not to have fun. I only want to play matches that will make my blood boil and go out full strength." Hearing those exact words made Teru reminisce something she wishes to forget. "I've picked up on the strongest team called the 'Generation of Miracles.' According to the coach, you were apparently on the same team with them, right?" He chucked the ball to Teru who caught it easily despite the force put into it. "Whenever I encounter strong opponents, they smell. However with you…it's nothing."

"I want to see for myself. What you and the 'Generation of Miracles' are made of!"

He was smiling madly. Teru put the ball down to remove her blue sweater. Declaring her answer, "It's such a coincidence. I was going to ask for a one-on-one with you."

"Let's do this!"

Before starting, Teru said in warning that she was wearing a skirt. Noting this, Kagami promised not to be that insensitive even though he was never going to look up her skirt in the first place. He blushed, but yelled it out to get things clear.

Kagami started off first as Teru was defending. He went in for a drive and shot a basket, and Teru tried to brush the ball off, but failed. And through numerous attempts of defending and trying to get past him or take a shot, Kagami concluded Teru was absolutely weak. She went to fetch the ball that was blocked easily by Kagami. He growled that he was being made a fool of.

When she returned with the ball, he snapped. "Don't mess with me! Did you even hear me!? You said those proud words at the beginning, but overestimated yourself in thinking you had a chance to win against me!"

Teru blinked. "I'm only me, Kagami-kun. I knew that Kagami-kun was stronger than me. I just wanted to see in person how strong you are."

Kagami restrained himself from lifting Teru up by the collar, knowing he can't go against the conduct of threatening a girl. Instead, he sighed heavily while rubbing his hand against his hair in annoyance of wasting his time with Teru. _I should've known. A girl with no smell just means that she's utterly weak._ Teru stared at him with the ball given to him. "Forget it. I'm done." He went to retrieve his bag and gakura from the bench. He turned back to the girl where the moonlight was hit perfectly on her face. "I'll tell you this: you should give up. Even if you use effort as an excuse, you won't be able to reach into this sport when you have zero talent. Not even your words of wisdom will save you."

Upon hearing that, Teru walked over to him with the ball resting between her hip and her hand. "That's impossible. I love basketball. Everyone has their own opinions on what they think of the sport. It doesn't matter who is the best or strongest so long as they enjoy playing." She looked up at the moon where the light shined brightly at her, casting a large outline of herself on the ground. "I'm different from you. I'm just a shadow."

* * *

The next day was pouring rain. Like the coach said, there would be a special training practice. A couple of freshmen came in. All of them had yellow numbered shirts while the upperclassmen wore blue numbered shirts. Today was when the freshmen play against their seniors in a small match.

"A match with our seniors?"

"Didn't they make it to the Final Leagues a year ago?"

"That's amazing. But…this could be difficult for us."

The following freshmen; Furihata Kouki, Fukuda Hiroshi, and Kawahara Kouichi commented as they stepped onto the court. Kagami soon came onto the court with a grin seething of anger and excitement, but mostly anger. "It's better that our opponents are strong! Let's go!"

Unbeknownst to anyone, Teru with her hair tied followed over to the heated player while wearing a yellow number 15 shirt. _This number brings back memories._ Teru thought in disgust, showing no livid emotion on her face as she focused on the practice game coming up.

_Let's see how the rookies handle our second years._ By the sound of the whistle, the game begins and Riko anticipates in the freshmen's play on the court.

Starting off at the first few seconds, the first years have taken the first points as Kagami drives in recklessly and dunking the basketball in the net with brute force. The impact caused the quiet defender to fall over. Seeing that, everyone became shocked on this one guy's power. Riko was stunned to blow the whistle as she recognizes the strength he can have for the team.

"What destructive force! He's a monster." Hyuga exclaimed.

"_Amazing…_" thought Teru with slight amazement.

Getting back to the mini-game, the first years were in favor of 11 points to 8 points thanks to Kagami's constant dunks. This had the second years wracked up in exhaustion seeing that Kagami is the only one scoring for the team. Although, the said player wasn't looking great either. In fact, he's completely enraged.

_Shit! Thanks to last night, that girl has been getting on my nerves!_ He glared over to Teru who held the ball and only to be stealed. "Get it together!" Furihata yelled at Teru who ran after the opponents like nothing happened. _Damn her! Her talking nonsense doesn't argue that she's a shitty player! Those kinds of people who talk big…_

"—really piss me off!" He yelled off the last comment as he blocked a layup from the second years' counterattack.

"So high!"

As the scores remained having the first years in the lead, the next plan commenced.

"I believe it's time to teach the freshmen their place." Hyuga said.

"Switch off." Izuki replies.

This time as Kagami was in position with the ball, he is completely defended by three second years. Hyuga, Izuki, and Mitobe did not hold back in preventing Kagami from scoring, much less of making it past them. Even if he could not get the ball, he was guarded by two defenders. The freshmen's offense play was shut down and the second years had the complete advantage of changing their score to 31 points in contrast to the first years' 15 points.

All through that, Teru could only observe as much as possible. She finally has her plan strategized. It just depends on how her teammates can successfully work together. It's a very big if so long as Kagami remains heated by the outcome right now.

"They're totally destroying us." Kawahara spoke, huffing his breath along with the others.

"They're too strong." Fukuda uttered after.

"Ah, I've had enough." Furihata followed.

"What the hell?! You're just giving up?!" Kagami snapped at Furihata who was lifted off the ground by collar.

Sighing in knowing he needed to steam off, Teru made her way behind Kagami and kicked under his knees. "Please calm down. No need for violence."

There was a very menacing aura. "You _bitch_…"

Kagami pivoted his gaze to Teru with a small snarl heard. The three freshmen alerted him to calm down, but it didn't stop him from trying to grab the calm girl who easily dodged his hands. The three freshmen tried to pull him back. The scene caused the second years to see.

"Ah, those guys are fighting." Koganei exasperated. Izuki flinched in realizing something. "What is it?"

"Was Kuroko always on the court?"

"Huh? Mm, yeah…I think."

Riko gave an annoyed look as she held her pink whistle in her mouth. _I'm supposed to be the referee here, and I didn't take notice. Hmm? Wha—? Since when? Since when was she there?_

It was almost the end of the final quarter of this mini-game, and everyone got into position. Teru was adjusting her wristbands and flicking her hands. She was ready.

"Excuse me," she heeded the notice to Fukuda with the ball, "could you please pass the ball to me?"

It was three minutes near the end, and the freshmen didn't know how to gain back more points now. Fukuda can't really trust much onto Teru who has the ball stolen more times than count, but what other options were there when Kagami can't do much either.

_At the very least, don't let them steal it._ Fukuda doubtedly passes over the ball to Teru who had serious eyes for once.

The ball was now in the hands of Furihata by the net. He scored.

The court was silently taking in what happened. That was a pass, wasn't it? But no one could react quickly on how it was passed way out to the end of the court, and conveniently to Furihata.

"Wha—what just happened?" Hyuga questioned, having everyone else wanting the answer too.

Riko had an unsettling vibe down her back. _What is this weird feeling? Is something unbelievable happening?_ She crosses over to Teru who had a solemn expression, something that is completely different from her usual normal expression.

The ball was passed over to Teru again, and she simply tapped it over her shoulder and onto the player behind her defender. It kept going for the next two minutes as Teru swiftly passes the ball to her teammates and scoring afterward.

"What the hell are with these passes!? The moment the ball is handed to her, it quickly goes to another person to easily score!"

Teru passes over to Kagami who was surprised to get it. He shoots for two points instead of dunking it. "_This is Kuroko's basketball…_"

_Misdirection!_ Riko realizes. _It's not because of her lack of presence that prevails her passes. It's because she's using the technique of misdirection. Instead of drawing attention to herself, she draws her opponent's line of eyesight to the person holding the ball._ Riko was trying to remember of something from the past during Teiko's championship. _It's no wonder why I have not heard of her from the Generation of Miracles. There was a rumor that there was a mysterious sixth player that excels at passing. Kuroko Teru…she was the Generation of Miracles' phantom sixth player!_

The score was now 36 to 37 points. The first years only have to make one basket to win this game. And only a couple of seconds left until it is over.

"Dammit, I got caught up on Kuroko's passes!" Hyuga complained in running to get the ball. The ball was stolen and Teru now has the ball.

She was near the net and she ran while dribbling the ball over there. It was the final momentum of victory for the first years. The second years couldn't catch up. Teru made a layup, and…it missed, having the first years have downfall expressions for her suckish scoring. But the ball was caught again.

"This is why hate weak players!" Kagami roared, dunking the ball in. "Score properly, you idiot!"

Teru gave a minuscule smile as she witnesses the potential of this team. She was more impressed to have a likely good partner for the basketball tournament.

* * *

It was back at Maji Burger again. Kagami ordered another large amount of burgers on his tray. Finding an empty table and seat by the window, he unwrapped one burger to stuff in his mouth, getting a sensational feeling of déjà vu. He decided to turn forward, and then choked.

"Be careful when you eat, Kagami-kun." Teru warned the choking male who gulped the piece down to breathe again.

"It's your damn fault that I have a panic attack while eating!" He retorted at the girl sipping her drink. "Why are you here?"

"I like this place's vanilla milkshake." To Teru, it was a rejuvenating energy drink.

"Go sit somewhere else."

"No."

"People will think we're friends or something."

"I was here from the beginning. And what's wrong with befriending me?"

He gave up in talking further back to Teru. Sighing, he tossed one burger to her. She catches it easily. "I don't like weak players, but you're on a different level." Kagami proclaimed, making eye contact with Teru. Unexpectedly, she gave him a soft look.

"Thank you."

He coughed, hiding his blush behind his hand. "I-I'll take you home."

"Okay."

* * *

The two walked together in the night as cars lit their headlights on the road to shine the city. Teru lead the way to her home and Kagami followed. They didn't talk so Kagami had to start a conversation.

"Hey, if I were to go against the Generation of Miracles, what would happen?"

"You would be killed instantly." She responded fast, causing Kagami to twitch.

"Did you have to put it that way?"

"The Generation of Miracles are five prodigies who have gone their separate ways in different veteran schools. They will compete, and only one may stand as the top team of Japan."

Teru was somber when talking about the Generation of Miracles, but her brooding stopped once she heard Kagami laugh. "Haha, that's a nice thought! I've decided! I will go against the Generation of Miracles, and become Number One in Japan!"

Teru stares at Kagami grinning at his own declaration. _So he shares the same idea as I?_ It's rare that she would have a partner with the same goal. Especially when it comes to the topic of the infamous basketball team. She replies and still staring at him, "It's impossible."

He twitched again. "Hey!"

She was joking a little bit, but she was mainly serious. "Your enthusiasm is pretty good and you do have some qualities higher than an average Japanese player, however seeing your current level, you will not reach at the same footing as them." Teru sounded like she can't entrust Kagami, but she continued further. "At least, not alone."

They walked across the street crossing as the light hit blue. Teru stopped Kagami by standing in front of him.

"I've decided,"

"What?"

"I've told you before that I'm a shadow. A shadow can only exist with a light. The darker the shadow is, the brighter the light will be. Therefore, I will be the shadow to your light, so I can aid you to becoming Number One in Japan."

Kagami was astonished by Teru's confrontation of words to him. He was taken back by her vocabulary of metaphors, but he was pretty excited—no, burning up—now to take on the Generation of Miracles soon! "Look who's talking. Do whatever you want."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Teru entered into her humble home after bidding Kagami a good night before he left. She greeted herself into the vacant and dark house, knowing no one would answer a welcome back. Taking off her shoes by the doorstep, she plopped herself onto the black sofa and taking back some relaxation. Over her head near the wall where the sofa was leaning against, Teru saw a photo frame of her family.

Seeing the photo of happiness and smiles, Teru blocked her eyes with her arm. "When was the last time…I was like that?"

Her inscrutable demeanor remained. She thought a small shower could get her mind together, until she was stopped by her phone vibrating. A message…addressed by the name of 'Chi-chan.'

**Time: 21:15**

**From: Chi-chan**

**Subject: Decision**

_**Have you come home from practice? How is the team?**_

_**Are you…going to cross that path once more, Teru?**_

Reading through the text, Teru replied.

**Time: 21:19**

**To: Chi-chan**

**Subject: re: My answer**

_**The team is promising. I will not run away from this. I can't accept this unless I challenge myself to change them.**_

"I don't blame them. Just myself." She muttered to herself as she sent the message. Teru places her phone on the sofa as she went into the bathroom. Another text message came.

**Time: 21:23**

**From: Chi-chan**

**Subject: re: I'm worried**

_**As your cousin, I just wish you would throw the memories away than continue to live through this.**_

_**I'll talk to you some other time.**_

Teru washes her hair and body delicately. She can only imagine how her cousin must be feeling right now, seeing her be like this.

"I'm sorry."


	2. 2Q: We Will Be Number One

**2Q: We Will Be Number One**

* * *

It was early in the morning. No one woke up. There was no sound made. Except for the sound of a dribbling basketball on a street court.

Kagami was out on the court practicing his skills through shooting and handling the ball. During the time of running and sweating, he reminisces back to last night when he and Teru walked together.

_"Hey, if I were to go against the Generation of Miracles, what would happen?"_

_"You would be killed instantly."_

_"I've decided,"_

_"What?"_

_"I've told you before that I'm a shadow. A shadow can only exist with a light. The darker the shadow is, the brighter the light will be. Therefore, I will be the shadow to your light, so I can aid you to becoming Number One in Japan."_

Running down the street court, he smiled and laughed out. "Haha, I'm pumped! I can't sit still!" From the three point line, he made a shot to the goal. _I want to play against them already!_

* * *

It was another bright day in Seirin. Everyone went on to class, freshmen getting the hang of their schedule with each period. In Class 1-B, Kagami arrived a little late due to getting caught up with excitement on the court as well as having to take a shower to wipe the sweat off of him. The teacher callously told him to take his seat which was the second to last desk by the window.

"I can't believe I was late." He grumbled.

"You should really manage your time well." A voice said. Kagami turned to see who said that. "Behind you."

Sure enough, a girl with light blue hair and eyes stares intently to the red haired male. "AHH!"

His scream boomed around the classroom, causing everyone to look at him oddly. The teacher twitched his eyebrow, eyeing Kagami angrily. "_Kagami-san…_if you have the time to scream and interrupt the class, you might as well leave. For now, sit down and be silent."

The students reverted back to sitting forward and eyeing the chalkboard. Kagami, being mortified for his outburst, sat back down and glared at Teru. "Why must you be in this class with me?" He whispered cholerically.

"It's not my fault the system put me in here. You don't have to blame me for such things."

"It's because of you that I nearly got punished and got humiliated by the whole class."

"Technically, you screamed loudly, so it was all on you, Kagami-kun."

He wanted to beat senseless into this girl, but he knows he can't. Plus, he's already on the bad student list with the teacher. _Forget it. I gotta ask the captain to make me a regular player today._

* * *

"Huh? You can't play in matches yet." Hyuga quickly denied Kagami of his request.

Kagami blinked. "What? Why!? What's the reason, captain? Am I lacking something?"

"Ah, it's not like that." Hyuga reassured. "You rookies are still temporary members. If you want to become a real member, you have to talk to the coach." Hyuga pointed over to classroom 2-C.

Kagami made his way inside to talk to Riko.

"Ah, the men in this game show good stats. So nice~" Riko sipped on her milk as she freshens her thoughts on her PSP game.

"COACH!" Riko spat out the milk onto Kagami who jumpscared her. He wiped off the calcium from of his face and spoke his request. "Coach, make me a real member."

"What the heck? You too?"

"Too?" Kagami repeated in perplexity.

"Kuroko-chan came in here before you asking the same thing." Riko remembered that she spat her milk out before because of Teru suddenly appearing out of nowhere. To be honest, Teru's surprise was more scarring that Kagami's. "Seriously, you two are hasty! Such naughty children~!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked, blushing a bit in knowing the full meaning.

"Never mind that. Here." She handed him a paper. "We have an open bench spot."

"Great! Now I have the chance to play in matches."

As soon as he was about to leave, Riko stopped him. "Just so you know, I will accept the forms at the rooftop on Monday at 8:40 am."

The last sentence had Kagami raise his eyebrow in confusion. But if he at least gotten the paper to fill in for matches, it's good enough for him. It was still break time and Kagami had nothing else to do aside walking down the hallways. Near the library, there was a cork board on the wall. On it was a newspaper headline of the Seirin basketball team. Hyuga was the central picture on the paper. The title: **Seirin Boys Basketball Club advances to the Kantou Tournament on their First Participation.**

Kagami was impressed. "They're really amazing."

"Indeed." Teru came beside him.

He stood stiff until he yelled loudly. "WHAT THE HELL!? WHY CAN'T YOU APPEAR NORMALLY KUROKO!?"

Gasping for air, he waited for Teru to answer. All she did was shushing quietly and gestures her finger to her sealing lips, using her free hand to point up at the library sign.

Kagami's temper was no longer contained. He grabbed her by the head, giving a threatening look down at her. "You're looking for a fight? You are looking for a fight, aren't you?!"

"No, not really."

Kagami let go of her when she commented that her head is hurting. _To think Kuroko is titled the phantom sixth player. There was nothing special besides her sudden disappearances and reappearances._ He took a good look at her. She has a height of 5'5", scrawny, very pale, doesn't have good stamina, utterly quiet and unnoticeable, small breasts—wait, no! The only appeal to her complexion is her unique colored hair of the sky. _Hm? The Generation of Miracles each went to some big veteran school, but why not Kuroko? She could have gone with one of them if she wanted to, right?_

"Hey, Kuroko," He was about to ask Teru the question he had on his mind, but she was no longer there. "I want to kill her."

* * *

Monday came by fast, and the freshmen came to the designated place of the school's rooftop where the devilish coach awaited for them. Everyone aside Teru gave Riko an inscrutable expression.

"Is this a duel?" Teru asked.

"Are you an idiot? It's five minutes before the the beginning morning routine!" The freshmen looked down the rail to see all the students lined up in front of the school. "Hurry and take these!" Kagami pulled out his form, along with the others.

"Before that, I like to say something. Last year when the team formed, the captain and I made a promise. This team is playing basketball to aim for the Nationals. That means we are very committed. If you have any second thoughts, you can join another club by all means." No one really objected, but they were slightly perplexed. "We all have commitments to get stronger in taking up sports. I know you all have your strengths, but saying stuff like 'as I try, I can do it' or 'I have only this much to give my all' will only tie you down to be weak. So, you will speak loud and clear out to everyone of your goals! Your objective must be achievable! From here, you will shout your goal along with your name and class number!"

Everyone was beginning to contemplate again on what their real reason to join this team was, and what was the commitment they had to show.

"There is a twist to what you are dealing with. Us second years have done this last year, and we swore on a losing bet. If we couldn't make into the Nationals, the lot of you had to strip butt naked and confess to the girl they love." The boys' bloodstream drained.

"Coach, what about me?" Teru raised in question, having the boys' attention.

"Ah…well." Teru can't be naked. It's criminal! Even if she were to wear some skimpy outfit, she would just vanish from everyone's sight. "I guess I'll just exclude you from this, Kuroko-chan."

Teru was slightly relieved to not have her innocence tainted so soon.

"Once it's done, it's done. Be firm on your goals freshmen. If it's some cheap goal like having a girlfriend or the 'I'll do my best' motivation dialogue, then think of something else." Riko concluded, smiling like a maniac. This basically applies to Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara altogether.

"Isn't this too easy?" Kagami, having nothing to look back on, made his way to the top of the railing. "CLASS 1-B! KAGAMI TAIGA! I WILL DEFEAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES, AND RISE UP AS NUMBER ONE OF JAPAN!"

The student body down below looked up at the red head who got down from the railing with the coach who accepted that declaration as his goal. Hyuga sighed, _They're doing it this year, huh? But it does bring back memories._ Izuki and Koganei looked up in astoundment, and Mitobe was taken back with a small open smile.

The rest of the first years finished the rest of their goals. One had a long winded story of his childhood, another referenced one of Izuki's puns as some sort of motivation even though he never realized it was an actual joke, and one other had to use the girlfriend bit in different terms which was satisfactory enough. Lastly, Teru was on.

"Forgive me. I have a quiet voice, so I will be using this bullhorn." Teru somehow pulled out a white bullhorn from nowhere, but no one dares to question where it was.

Teru made her way to the railing with the bullhorn positioned over her mouth. She was almost going to speak until the doors burst open.

"Hey! The basketball club again?!" A teacher boomed at them angrily.

"Damn! We were almost done!" Riko clicked her tongue.

For the rest of the morning, the Riko and the first years were seated in line as the teacher scolded them. "I warned you last year! Didn't you say you'd never do this? You should know what's right and wrong at your age!"

* * *

Kagami came back to the usual Maji Burger to eat a full amount of calories, being a bit peeved from this morning. "I can't believe he got mad over a little shouting."

"I didn't even get to do mine, and I still got yelled at." Pouted Teru who was sitting across from Kagami and enjoying her milkshake like usual. And on cue for Kagami to choke again.

"Goddammit! Should I just go somewhere else?"

"We're not allowed on the roof anymore. What do we do if we can't access it anymore? I won't be able to fulfill my promise."

"…That's not gonna happen." He somehow felt sympathetic towards Teru when her tone of voice changed dejectedly. He still didn't like the blank face she wore. Heck, she remained like that when the teacher confiscated the bullhorn which was originally a teacher's property.

Her shoulders relaxed bit, showing that his reassurance worked. "Is that so?"

Now was the perfect opportunity. "Kuroko, I've been wanting to ask. Why didn't you go to a big veteran school like the other Generation of Miracles? With your talent, you would have been accepted easily. Why didn't you go with them?"

Teru regarded that question greatly. "Teiko Middle School had only one principle: 'Winning is everything.' It drove to the point that teamwork was not necessary. The Generation of Miracles was only basketball based on their individual skills. You wouldn't call it a team anymore." Teru looked at her own reflection on the window. "I felt that we were missing something important."

Kagami could only assume what Teru has been through. All he can know is that Teru went through it alone. "So…you want to defeat the Generation of Miracles with your own skills?"

"That was my original thought."

"Seriously?"

"Today I was moved by your and our upperclassmen's words. So now, my reason of playing basketball is wanting to make you and the team the best in Japan."

_Saying such embarrassing words! Geez!_ Kagami handed Teru the remaining number of burgers he had on his tray. "It's not 'want.' You 'will.'"

Teru looked up at Kagami who stood out of his seat. She was jovial inside, still not showing signs of a smile. _Ah, he really is what I am looking for._ "Kagami-kun, I can't eat all of these."

She had to ruin the moment. "You're too skinny! You can't always drink shakes your entire life."

"I also eat hard boiled eggs."

"That's still not enough!" _This girl really is something. _"At least eat two and then I'll take you home."

"That's not necessary. I have to return back to school for something." Her clarification of why she wanted to go back to school in the middle of night was very vague, but Kagami didn't delve further, as long as she eats.

The two parted ways after Teru was forced to eat and finish two burgers, the rest swallowed whole by Kagami. Teru was out on the open field where the student body had stood during the morning fiasco. She went to the shed to fetch a stripe liner and a sack of white chalk dust. She had only one night to complete this.

The next day.

The students inside their classrooms were gossiping and murmuring of what they were seeing from the windows. Kagami came in late again, although he found it odd that he did not get yelled at by a teacher. He saw the students looking out. He investigated the same, and smirked seeing what was left on the field.

**I WILL MAKE YOU NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN.**

In class 2-C, Riko was smiling at the message, and held a membership registration form written by Teru. "Things will start to be interesting."

Kagami spotted Teru at her desk who had her head down and arms wrapping around. He saw chalk dust on the sleeve of her blue sweater. He made his way to his desk, still smiling. He pats her head. "You forgot to write your name, idiot."

Teru could feel the sensation of her hair in her slumber. _So warm…_

The message was misinterpreted to be one of those unexplained circles, and it later become one of Seirin's Seven Mysteries.

* * *

After school practice commenced. The new members were assigned to their lockers in the club room. It was small, but it was enough. However, there was a problem for Teru. Being the only girl on the team, she had to change in and out of her uniform and gym clothes. Riko made adjustments that Teru changes first and then the boys after. Unfortunately, there was no room in the girls' changing room.

Teru has her white short sleeved t-shirt and aqua shorts on, and she was waiting for the boys to finish changing outside. She overhears the shuffling of clothes and banging of lockers.

"Oh, an issue of the monthly basketball magazine." Koganei keened as he grabbed the magazine.

Hyuga looked over Koganei's shoulder to read too. "It has the featuring articles of the Generation of Miracles." They pass page by page of each player. "Where's Kuroko?"

"You don't have one, even though you're the sixth player?" Koganei asked, opening the door to her.

Teru peered in. "Someone did come. He forgot about me."

_So sad!_ They pitied Teru as they let tears stream down.

"Well I was set up for another interview, but the reporter was more persistent…and ill-mannered. The Generation of Miracles saw this, and took him to someplace I wasn't allowed to look at. I don't know what happened to him after that."

_How horrible!_ They became pale at the thought of the reporter beaten near the death for just being perverted to the lone girl of the team.

"So you never had another interview after that?" Izuki questioned.

"I did want to try again, but they didn't agree with it. They chose to have me as an anonymous rumor so that my safety of being a girl wasn't jeopardized." She picked up the magazine from Koganei's hands and looked at the five players in the articles. "Besides, those guys are true geniuses."

"Coach is back!" Fukuda came in with big news. "Coach got us a practice game!"

Everyone awes. "Who are we playing?" Hyuga asks.

Fukuda rubbed the back of his head, not knowing. "Who knows? But I saw the coach skipping."

"S-Skipping?!" Hyuga jumped. He can feel the deathbeds already. "Be prepared everyone. If she's skipping, that means our opponents are tough."

Teru wonders what school they are going to practice with. She also wonders if Riko was singing while skipping down the hallways. She can't tell if it's good or bad.

* * *

Outside of the Seirin school entrance, a tall figure with a charismatic aura and golden blonde hair was standing out there and admiring the structure. "So this is Seirin High? New and pristine, just as I expected." Wearing his school uniform as if it was an official business uniform, he models down to the gym. Behind he had multiple female admirers recognizing him as a famous model. On the outside he is calm, but on the inside he was ecstatic to meet an old friend.

At the gym, Teru had some sort unpleasant feeling down the back of her neck. It was painful in a way that could be compared to an annoying mosquito noise. She had little time to worry about that when she watched Kagami play one-on-one with Izuki after passing to him. He did a full drive, but Izuki didn't let that get to him. Kagami soon did a roundabout and dunked into the net.

_His jumping is amazing. _Teru thought.

"He's amazing! He turned and dunked after going at full speed. He's no ordinary human!" Koganei praised.

"He might be able to go on head with the Generation of Miracles." Tsuchida suggested after.

"He might just beat them."

"That wasn't an easy maneuver."

"He might be better than them."

The three freshmen complimented him, but Teru didn't buy those opinions true.

_"_…_however seeing your current level, you will not reach at the same footing as them."_

"That's what I said, but…" Teru glanced over Kagami. _Not yet…_

Riko blew the whistle. "Gather around everyone!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Announcement: we're having a practice game against Kaijo High!" Riko declares.

"Kaijo!?" Hyuga exclaimed. "Didn't they take the Nationals?"

"They are worthy opponents! They won't disappoint us! It'll be a chance for our freshmen!"

"Rather than that, won't it be too much for us?" The freshmen whines.

"Well they do participate the Inter-High every year." Hyuga added, having the freshmen sweatdrop.

"Not only that, Kaijo is one of the schools with a Generation of Miracles player. His name is Kise Ryouta."

Everyone's blood pressure drops hearing the name of a Generation of Miracles player. Teru remained stoic, but felt a little panicked hearing the name once more. Not to mention, it's too soon to go against one genius while everyone is getting the hang of things. Though Kagami was boiling in excitement to face him.

"Kuroko, did it mention that Kise had a job?" Hyuga asked in curiosity.

"He works as a part-time model." She answered simply.

"Seriously?" Izuki cried.

"That's incredible! But you can't help but feel envious…" Koganei slouches depressingly.

"Morons." Riko mumbled.

All of a sudden, everyone took notice of the sound of giggling and optimistic girls gathering in one place by the stage of the gym. There was a big line coming from the door and all the girls held paper and pen. Somewhere in the large mass of fanatic girls was the appearance of yellow hair.

"Eh…I didn't expect this to happen." He nervously laughed at what had become.

Yellow eyes directed over to light blue eyes. "It's been a while, Kise-kun." Teru greeted.

"Nice seeing you." He greeted back.

The team looked uncomfortably between the two. It seemed like a normal reunion, but the air was stiff.

"Um…let me get this done. Just five minutes." Kise pleads to finish this.

It did not take five minutes.

It was thirty minutes really. The girls were gone, and now Kise was free. He hopped off the stage and stood proudly towards the team.

"Uh, why are you here?" Hyuga dares to ask.

Kise walked over to them. "Well when I heard that our team was going to have a practice game against Seirin," he abruptly stops in front of Teru. The team thought something morbid was going to go down, but then Kise had a very cheeky expression, "I just had to come visit Kurokocchi~! Ah~! It's been so long!"

He wrapped his arms around Teru and hugged her tightly while nuzzling his cheek against the top of her hair. Teru had an unamused expression as she has been used to this treatment from her former teammate for two years. This explains earlier about the painful feeling down her neck, and it was only Kise's presence. The team didn't know what to think about this.

"Kise-kun, please let go of me so you can tell what you need to say." Teru ordered him politely to let go of her, and he complied easily.

"Sorry, sorry! I got caught up with Kurokocchi's cuteness! She and I were the best of friends!"

So he claims, but Teru rebutted. "Not particularly."

"How mean!" Kise cried tears as he crouched down on the floor and tugged on Teru's waist. Teru consoled him with a rub on the head and saying "there, there" to have him bounce up again.

_It's like seeing a dog and his owner._ The team thought the same idea. Teru is the owner and Kise is a golden retriever.

Kiss Ryouta. Started playing basketball in his second year of middle school. Despite being the less experienced player amongst the Generation of Miracles, he became a regular quickly. He's an all-rounder and improved quickly. So it says on the article of the magazine that Furihata kept.

"Two years?"

"Well, that article exaggerated a bit." Kise sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head. "I was glad to be considered a part of the group, but I am still the weakest of the bunch. That's why Kurokocchi and I were always picked on."

"I was not picked on, Kise-kun. Please stop making things up." Teru scolded.

"Was it just me then!?" Kise cried again onto Teru's waist. Teru consoled again, but with a small treat. On sudden guard, Kise palm pressed an oncoming basketball that was aimed at his face. "Ouch! What was that for?"

His question was directed to the redhead blazing with fury and thrill. "Sorry to cut this reunion short. I know you didn't come all this way for a greeting. Why don't you and I play for bit, ikemen-kun?"

Riko and Hyuga tried to stop Kagami, but he didn't listen. Kise accepted the challenge, knowing how this will go.

"This is bad." Teru warned Riko.

One-on-one between Kagami and Kise. Kise dribbled the ball slowly, then he sped past Kagami at full drive. Kagami catched up near Kise still running. Then Kise did something that Kagami didn't think he would do easily. It was the same quick turn that he pulled earlier.

"_Kise-kun can learn plays quickly. Then he can copy those plays and use it against his opponents."_ That was what Teru told Riko, and she was stunned to comprehend this. No person can call this a level of imitation. He's using it like it's his own already.

Kise was close to making a dunk, but Kagami reacted in time to block. _Don't mess with me! That's what I did before! And I can stop it too! _Even with good reflex, Kagami could not prevent Kise's dunk which had a more impactful force into it to make Kagami fall on the floor.

"So this is the Generation of Miracles…" Furihata said, too startled. "Kuroko, your friend really is incredible!"

Her eyes were overlaid by her bangs. "He's not my friend."

"Huh?" He was surprised to hear Teru say something harsh.

"It's not what you think. I let my naivety get to me. It's only been a few months since I last saw them, and I underestimated their improvement. They're evolving too quickly than I knew it." Teru admitted, making her way to help Kagami on the floor.

Kise spoke again, causing Teru and the rest of the team to stop and look at him. "After all this, I still can't leave." Kise strode to where Teru stood. "I would like Kurokocchi to come to Kaijo."

"What?" Seirin questioned.

"Hand over Kurokocchi." He repeated, not sugarcoating anymore. "Let's play basketball together again."

It was a dreadful silence in the gym. Seirin completely rejects the proposal to hand over Teru, but it was up to her answer. Teru didn't say anything, until she bowed. "I am honored that you look up to me that way, Kise-kun. However, I humbly refuse to go with you."

Kise didn't put on the act of a sad dog anymore, and just became regularly surprised by Teru's response. "Wha—? That's rare of you to say things like this. Why couldn't you have gone to a better school? Isn't winning always everything?"

"I'm afraid my thinking has changed after our third year." Teru did not want to hear that quote again. "Also, I have made a promise to Kagami-kun." Teru walked to where Kagami was and offered a hand to him. He took it, not saying anything after the short play. "I've made a promise that we will defeat the Generation of Miracles."

Kise didn't want to believe that this was truly Teru. "You should stop joking around Kurokocchi."

"Heh…" Kagami made a small laugh. _So this is the Generation of Miracles. I'm pumped. _"What the hell, Kuroko?" Kagami laid his hand on top of Teru's. "I was just about to say that!"

"Sorry." Teru said apathetically.

_Those two…they've already formed a relationship as partners. It's like… _Kise took in the image of Teru and Kagami standing next to each other. He removed the burning memory of an incident in the past.

"I've never been good at making jokes. So I am serious." Teru proclaimed.

The three stared at each other, declaring that the practice match will be one hell of game. Seirin will not lose. Teru will ensure that they will defeat him and Kaijo at all costs.

* * *

A week from now, it would be the practice match of Seirin against Kaijo. Teru returned home after practice ended and Kise went back to Kaijo High. This is the first game where two players of the Generation of Miracles will play against each other. Teru was worried. Kise has grown stronger and powerful. And considering he's the weakest member of the Generation of Miracles, Teru fears what the others are like now.

Her phone vibrated of a message. She read that it was from the name 'Akito-san.'

**Time: 20:04**

**From: Akito-san**

**Subject: Apologies**

_**Teru-chan~ ! I've heard that idiot Kise dropped over a visit to your school! **_**(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)**_** I'm so sorry! It's so hard tugging a leash to that fool these days. It must have been hurtful to see him again! My condolences that I could not make it to see you.**_

_**That idiot told me that he asked you to come to Kaijo**_** (#`皿´)**_** He barely has a brain, does he not have a heart too?! I wish I was there with you to kiss the wounds in your heart!**_

_**Anyways, I've come to inform you to be prepared. Just because we're separated doesn't mean we'll go easy on each other. Even if I declare my love to you, I will remain in Kaijo as managerial support! Can't wait to see Teru-chan next week~**_

**( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»**_** I can't wait to see your school and see you dress in a new uniform! Such purity and innocence!**_

Teru read through the long text. She almost snickered seeing that this person has not changed one bit from middle school. _I forgot that she attended Kaijo._ Teru probably needed this at the end of the day. It helped her calm down after having the face-to-face conversation with Kise today.

**Time: 20:11**

**To: Akito-san**

**Subject: re: Thank you**

_**I appreciate your concern for me, Akito-san. Kise-kun didn't do any harm. In fact, he motivated me to take this seriously.**_

_**I won't take things lightly at the start of the game.**_

Teru sent the message. Coming to a realization, Teru knows that coming to Kaijo would mean being ambushed by Kise…and also Akito. Two perky and happy-go-lucky people from middle school who admires and cherishes Teru will just bring a bad omen to her. One is already enough.


	3. 3Q: Seirin vs Kaijo

**3Q: Seirin vs. Kaijo**

* * *

The week came by fast. Seirin took the train station to Kanagawa and made it to Kaijo Private High School. Rather than a school, it could be mistaken as a flawless college campus. Its sports clubs are of national level. Because of tradition, the facilities are very complete.

"Oh, so big!" Hyuga admires. "You can tell that the sports clubs are on a different level."

Teru looked at her surroundings to see the positivity in this place. However she felt a gloomy sensation beside her. "Kagami-kun, why do your eyes seem more worse than it usually is?"

His eyes were dried up red and had dark bags under. "Shut up. I got too fired up for the match and didn't sleep an ounce."

"You're like a grade schooler angsty to go on a field trip." Teru compared.

"Hah?! What's your excuse? I see your eyes becoming drowsy." Kagami fought back.

Teru was surprised he noticed. "Just bracing myself."

Confusion rose with him, then he heard the sound of running footsteps coming towards him. Kise in the distance ran over to the team. They would have interpreted that he would run in an stylish fashion with sparkles of light radiating off of him, but he was actually sprinting to race towards Seirin in a sheer panic. The team then spotted a girl in Kaijo uniform jumping from tree to tree parallel to Kise's path. Teru can tell who she was from the color of her hair.

Kise came close to greeting the team and Teru, but his body was pushed down onto the concrete by the acrobatic girl from the trees. Seirin has completely blanched expressions and was trying to configure what the hell just happened. The girl was pretty tall, almost close to Kagami's height, had sunset orange hair styled in a pixie cut and orange eyes. She wore a men's black tie and had the grey blazer strapped around her waist. She wore a really long black skirt and white and orange colored shoes. Now, she was stepping all over Kise's body.

"_Kise_…I told you that I would greet Teru-chan and her team to the gym. Why can't you just sit still you idiot!?" The girl snarled down at him.

"Daidaicchi~! I want to show Kurokocchi around! You would've gotten to see her when she came into the gym!" Kise whined trying to get the girl off of his back.

Teru had to intervene before Kise gets hurt. "Akito-san, please don't kill Kise-kun any further. We do have a match soon."

"How mean, Kurokocchi!"

"Teru-chan~!" Akito cooed towards Teru, enveloping her in a warm embrace. Teru did nothing, of course. "It's good seeing you again! You've grown to be such a beautiful lady…unlike this imbecile." Akito kicked her foot at the back of Kise's head in irritation.

Seirin was still processing on what is happening. Riko snapped back to reality first. "K-Kuroko-chan, do you know her?"

Akito continued to abuse Kise who was trying hard to avoid her wrath. "Her name is Daidaihara Akito. She was one of our two managers in Teiko basketball club."

Hearing Teru introduce, Akito stopped pounding Kise and brought herself forward for proper introductions. "Forgive for my brashness. I'm Daidaihara Akito. You can refer to me however you like. I'm still a manager from this day forth. I'm responsible for taking care of players' injuries and health. I also cheer very well!" Akito suddenly took Riko's hands in hers. "Thank you for taking care of Teru-chan! I worry for her now that all of us have separated to different schools."

"U-uh, sure." Riko stammered. She peered to Teru and begged to explain more.

"Akito-san was referred as the elder sister during middle school. She's very intimate and protective of me and our other manager. She can be strict to men who do not show tolerance." Point made when Akito was physically hitting Kise.

Akito smiled as she made eye contact towards the Seirin boys who have now returned from procession. Then her face transformed to that of a very scary oni. "If you boys make Teru-chan cry or hurt a hair on her, I will **eradicate** your existence from the face of the earth! **You hear me!**" Her eyes were glaring daggers into them, and all boys were quivering back.

"I forgot to mention that she is a bit of misandrist." Teru noted at the end, not reacting to the demon possessing Akito.

"Therefore I put the most trust onto the coach to watch over Teru-chan for me." Akito reverted back to being a normal girl and endowed Riko the responsibility of looking after Teru. Riko can relate well with this girl. "Oi, Kise! Get the hell up! We have a damn game to start!"

Kise steadied himself from the ground and rubbed his head to reduce some pain inflicted. He got himself to wear his dazzling smile.

"Kurokocchi~! You know I cried into my pillow every night after you turned me down! No girl has ever rejected me like that before!" Kise weeped to Teru who pat his head like a dog again. Akito was close to hitting him again if it wasn't for Teru being used as a human shield for Kise.

"Could you please stop saying sarcastic things?" Teru requested.

Kise narrowed his eyes. "That's why…since Kurokocchi is saying this much, I'm a tad bit interested on who made her this way." He glimpsed malevolently at Kagami who was right behind Teru. "I don't really care for the title of the Generation of Miracles, but if you're willing to pick a fight…then I can't let that slide. I'm going to have to take you down seriously."

Kagami fiercely responded with an expression of an animal preying the right bait. "Sounds good."

"_So this is the guy that Kise mentioned on his way back. He reminds me of our ace, if not better." _Akito acknowledged Kagami. Teru spot Akito observing Kagami with interest.

Akito led the team to the gym, with Kise dragged by ear. "We've arrived."

The team entered the large gym, but the presentment inside was plain bad. The court was cut in half by a net. One half was reserved for their practice match and the other half was preserved for boys exercising their sprints.

"Coach Takeuchi!" Akito called over to the man with a stout body and had a five o'clock shadow. "Seirin's here."

"Daidaihara? Ah, good work." Kaijou's coach, Takeuchi Genta, affirmed to the manager who let go of Kise's ear. "Nice to meet you. We'll be playing half court today."

Riko didn't like how the coach spoke to them. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Aida Riko, Seirin's coach."

"As you see, today's match is a light warm-up for the team. Other members who are no participating in this match have no other means to watch this game and decide to use the other half of the court to practice as usual." His voice was very condescending. "Even if it's a warm up, it's our regulars playing this match. Don't beat around the bush when they triple the points."

He turned his back towards Seirin, all of which were displeased by his patronizing tone. Riko laughed short tempo in an evil way, clenching her fists and veins popping out from her face. Teru had a couple of words to complain to this team, but then she saw Kagami.

"They're looking down on us. We're treated as training for their spare time." He emitted a furious aura. Seeing him getting vexed made Teru feel pleased.

Akito notices the treatment of superiority between the two teams. She rolled her eyes foreseeing that Kaijo will have their heads cut off by the first second. Turning around to where the coach walked to, he barked at Kise putting on his jersey.

"Kise, why are you putting on your uniform? You're not playing."

"Hah?! W-Wait coach! I have to play!" Kise stutters in convincing him to get in the game.

"You're on a completely different level. It's already unfair that our regulars are playing. Putting you in there wouldn't make this a match."

Kise and Akito both twitched their eyes, allying with Seirin that this is cruel treatment. Kise was about to snap back, but Akito stopped him in putting her hand on his shoulder. "Kise, cool your head."

"But!"

"You idiot!" She waited for the coach to leave them. "Teru-chan will not sit aside from this. You know how she is in games."

Akito did mention to Kise of the text message she received a week ago. They knew that Teru hates teams who trash with her teammates. Both smiling, they walked towards Seirin.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Kise apologizes on behalf of them. "It sounds selfish, but if you can knock him off the pedestal, I'll probably play." The team was irked. Kise decided to tease a bit to get them to give them everything they had for the match. "If I can't play, you guys have no right in saying you defeated the Generation of Miracles."

Kagami and Teru reacted the most from the snide remark.

"Oi! Show Seirin to their changing room!" Coach Takeuchi bellowed to Akito.

She sighs, and leads the team down to the changing room. But first before going down, Riko had to make a comment. "Excuse me, I think it will be impossible for a warm-up…" Riko's voice changed over from sweet to a threatening, "because I don't think you can afford to hold back."

Akito laughed at the insult that Riko had made to their coach. She didn't feel any need to correct them from doing that. Showing to the changing room, Akito apologizes for the teams' act of haughtiness. Before she can leave, she leaves a message to them.

"Teru-chan…Kagami-san…get our coach to get off his high horse."

* * *

"WE'LL START THE PRACTICE MATCH BETWEEN SEIRIN HIGH AND KAIJO HIGH!"

The players lined up at the center line. Starting members for Seirin was Hyuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Kagami, and Teru. The referee with a basketball and whistle approached in the middle.

"Um…Seirin? Could you get your fifth member on the court quickly?"

"There's five of us." Teru stated to the referee, surprising him and the rest of Kaijo players in the gym.

"Eh? Who's she?"

"Is she invisible or something?"

"A girl is their starting member?"

Various whispers of the girl on the court was going around everywhere. The regulars had a hard time of how she got here unnoticed. Thinking that this girl is a weak player just pushes them to say they only have to worry about Kagami from scoring.

"With all that big talk, I thought they would have some decent players." Coach Takeuchi ridicules. Akito restrained herself from fighting back.

Kise heartens up with a comment back. "I don't know coach. She's not that 'decent.'"

The players got into position for the tip-off. Riko on the bench eyes at Kaijo's regulars. It was hard to compute with their uniforms on, but she sees the bad predicament of this game when looking at the numbers which are higher than her boys. Sure, they have the two first years, but how far can they go in this match?

First ball was Kaijo. The captain and point guard, Kasamatsu Yukio, directs his teammates. "Start by scoring once!"

What Kaijo didn't expect was the apparition of the girl coming out from thin air and thwacking the ball out from the captain's hands.

"_Where did she come from?"_ Teru caught the free ball and ran towards the hoop. Kasamatsu catches up effortlessly. "_This girl is pretty slow."_

Teru notices Kaijo's captain marking her. She made a back pass to Kagami who has already jumped and dunked at full power.

Not knowing his own strength, the metal rim of the goal was no longer intact to the wooden backboard. Kagami contemplates on how he was holding the rim now. The display of the destructive force had everyone surprised. Kaijo's coach had his jaw dropped at the broken equipment.

"That's dangerous. The bolts are rusted." Izuki informed, looking up at the backboard.

"Even so, that's not ordinary to break in one dunk." Kasamatsu argued.

Kagami idly held the rim, analyzing how big it is. "What do we do now, Kuroko?"

"First off, we have to apologize." She said, dragging him by the wrist to Kaijo's bench.

Akito and Kise were holding in their laughs next to the coach slouching in anger. Riko was there to apologize. Teru let go of Kagami who was now spinning the rim with his index finger. "We deeply apologize. As you can see, we can no longer play like this with the goal broken. Perhaps you could change to full court now?"

He was growling. And he had to accommodate to that. The half side where the secondary players were practicing are now mopping off the the floor. The more rigid goals were brought down at each end. And…Kise was finally brought in the game.

"Haha! I didn't think the coach could make a face like that when you surprised him!" Kise laughed it off.

"It's his fault for looking down on us!" Kagami snarled.

"Kagami-kun," Teru called for his attention, "how much do you think a replacement will cost?"

He has never seen her become wary like this. "We have to pay for it!?"

The match resumed to now full court. Kise advanced onto the court. Riko eyes him, and she gasps seeing the high stats that he has with clothes on. What would be the real statistics if he wasn't wearing the uniform? Kise Ryouta…is really a monster.

There was the sound of girls shrieking and cheering above on the second floor. They chanted Kise's name and lots of good luck to him. Kise waved back at them.

"Wha-What is this?" Hyuga questioned to Kasamatsu.

"Ah, this only happens when Kise is playing. Actually…" Kasamatsu made a beeline to Kise's position and high kicked him in the back, making Kise topple over. "How long are you going to wave at them!? I'll hit you!"

"Ow! You already hit me, Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise moaned in pain, rubbing the spot on his back.

Kasamatsu came close to him. "Do you even understand the situation right now? Who is Number 10?"

"Oh? Kagami?"

"Kagami? I've never heard of him."

"Never mind that! What about the one whole stole the ball from you? Number 11! Kurokocchi was my teammate in Teiko! Isn't she amazing!?"

Hearing him speak highly of the Teru had Kasamatsu jab Kise's ribs. "As much as I would love to learn more from your former teammate, right now you're playing with us. Since they introduced themselves, why not return the favor?"

Kise understood well. The match began, and Kise was marked by Kagami. Kasamatsu has full control over the ball. He drove in and Kise passed Kagami in coordination of the play of Kasamatsu's pass to him. There were no blockers, and Kise had to use this moment of greeting. He leaped up and dunked hard in the same fashion that Kagami did last time.

The crowd awed at the performance, the girls complimenting him in his cool moment. Then Kasamatsu kicked him again when Kise landed on the floor. "You moron! I want you to break it!"

"Break it!? Ow!"

Kagami heard the creaks from the rigid backboard. That dunk was harder than his. Teru noticed this as well. They can't let them get the lead.

Seirin had the ball this time. Hyuga did a long pass to Teru and tapped over to Kagami making his way to the hoop. He did another dunk, adding two points to the score. "Let's give them everything we've got!"

Three minutes were in, and the scores were 16 to 17; Kaijo leading. On the court was intense. It was a high-paced play and more offense attacks. No defense was needed in this case. Riko was having a hard time taking in the action. It's like seeing an impenetrable spear breaking through a large shield. This was the clash between two players of the Generation of Miracles! Akito took in the match like it's a battle between two warring nations. She remembers how the Generation of Miracles have played together during middle school, but seeing two of them going against each other…the level of intensity was off the charts. Kise was playing the copying card against Kagami, and Teru was increasing passes to her teammates. The regulars were doing their best to defend and score. You know, if Kagami or Teru never came, Seirin would have lost big time.

Kagami was running on hot water to score another basket. He ran at full speed, but did a fadeaway at the last second to try and throw off Kise. The plan became vain as Kise blocked the ball. Kise now had the ball and he did the exact attack with a fadeaway shot.

"Don't stop! Move your feet!" Hyuga yelled, dribbling the ball.

There was a faint presence behind him. "Captain."

Hyuga tripped and looked back to see Teru. "Wha-what is it?"

"I would like to request a time out."

"Why are you asking me?"

"My body cannot handle the pressure of this high-paced game."

"Are you that weak on stamina!?"

Teru glanced over at Kagami running. "Seeing the situation, it's best that Kagami-kun has to cool down. The harder Kagami-kun plays, the harder Kise-kun plays. Because of those two, everything will be at stake to continue to keep up with them. Any further and the situation will grow worse."

Hyuga was astonished to see Teru take in state of this game. He was more astonished that she can talk this much. Riko was having the same idea apparently as she made her way to request a timeout.

Seirin were fueled out as they panted for air and hydration. "_The pace of this game is making them tired. You wouldn't think they have only played for five minutes." _Riko thought.

"What the hell is this!?" Coach Takeuchi bellowed. "How many points are you going to let them score!? Are you sleeping defense!?"

"Now, now Coach. Lower your voice before you lose it." Akito jokes, trying to ease the tension. The guys were sweating, mostly Kise.

"The first year duo are giving us a hard time." Kasamatsu complained. "You're handling number 10." He peeked to the other bench to find Teru who was wiping the sweat off of her face. "Number 11 is the most trouble."

Kise become happy hearing him mention Teru. "Isn't she amazing? She's—"

"Quit acting happy for her you idiot!" Kasamatsu punched him in the side. "Daidaihara, do something!"

"Unn…Teru-chan is really pretty! Perspiring on her exposed soft flesh! Her serious eyes and the flow of her hair tied back! Ah!" Akito was getting erotically distracted of seeing Teru play all out on the court, all the while ignoring the bickering two players on her team.

"Daidaicchi has a perverted side when it comes to Kurokocchi." Kise added, sweat dropping as he witnessed her panting in pleasure.

"Remind me again why we picked you two to attend here." Kasamatsu groaned in regret.

"Don't worry senpai." Kise reassured him. "The balance will tip off soon." Akito snapped out of her fantasy. Checking the clock, she discerns the situation that will take place in a couple of minutes.

At Seirin's bench, Riko discusses the play of the game. Everyone focuses on the miniature board with check pieces representing the players.

"We have to deal with Kise-kun, first off." Riko started.

"Even Kagami can't handle him. Should we have one more player on him?" Hyuga suggested.

"W-Wait a minute…please." Kagami intervenes politely.

"Please?"

"No, it's not necessary." Teru spoke. "There is a way."

"He/She has a weakness." Teru and Kise simultaneously revealed.

"Honestly though…I don't think I can call it a weakness." Teru didn't want to go into further detail with this, even when the team demands to know why. "I also have to apologize. Because of the high-paced game, my effectiveness is starting to wear off."

Seirin paled as she said that.

"She can't use her misdirection no more than forty minutes." Kise remarked.

"Misdi…What?" Kasamatsu asks him to explain more.

Akito explained further. "Teru-chan's lack of presence isn't some magic trick. She's just having her opponents' attention anywhere but herself. Any of us can do it."

Kiss grabbed a basketball down from the bench. "Pay attention to me." He threw the basketball backwards, having Kasamatsu fell for it. "See? You looked away."

Akito adds another note. "Teru-chan has good observation skills, and she uses that continuously throughout the game. It creates the illusion that she's disappeared and relay passes."

"The more she uses this, players will get used to it. It will render her useless."

…!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER MENTION THIS BEFORE!?" Riko shouted at Teru who was now in a headlock position and struggled to get out of Riko's arms. Everyone was attempting to get her out of the chokehold.

"Sorry. Y-You never asked this…" Teru struggled to breathe the words out.

Riko only choked her tighter. "Do you only respond when you are asked!?" "_I wasn't thinking clearly. I was stupid to think we could pull this ridiculous strategy without any risks."_

The whistle blew from the referee. "Time-out is over!"

"No! All I got to do was strangle Kuroko-chan!" Riko yowled.

The teams walked back over to the court. Kagami came over to Riko. "For now, let me keep marking Kise…please."

"Seriously, what's with the 'please?'"

"I feel like I'm about to find a way to take him down."

He ran to the court, but Riko stopped him and called towards the team. "Right now, switch to man-to-man zone defense! Keep it tight in the center, and help defend Kise-kun from scoring! Stopping him is our priority!"

"Yeah!" The boys gave a thumbs up.

Riko turned over to Teru who was touching her neck to get some air back. "Kuroko-chan, slow down you pace. Please don't let the gap get too big. Can you do it?"

Teru had a determined feeling down her gut. "I'll try."

The match recommenced. Seirin reformed to defend the middle while Kise has the ball.

"_Box-and-one defense." _Kasamatsu thought. "_They're following with Kagami to stop Kise." _He sighed at this pathetic attempt. "_How ridiculous."_

Kiss realizes this as well, and made a quick pass to Kasamatsu. He shot a three-pointer.

"Nice, Captain!" Akito cheered on the bench. The crowd cheered the same way to him.

"Are you looking down on Kaijo's regulars? There's a limit to how underestimate us." He snarked at them.

Hyuga smiled it off, obviously angered by that. "Ah, this is hard."

Kagami had the ball now. Kise was marking him, and defending him with all he's got. Kagami didn't have much option except seeing Teru available. He passed it to her, but Kaijo player 5 came and stole the ball from her. Teru was getting seen.

Number 5 who was shooting guard, Moriyama, scored a layup and gained Kaijo 33 points. "I get it now. I'm slowly getting used to it."

Teru knows she's losing her effectiveness. Izuki looks at the scoreboard and Seirin only has 25 points. "The gap's getting too big. This isn't good."

"What do we do, Izuki?" Hyuga asked next to him.

As the game goes on, Seirin was not getting ahead. Even if Kagami has a small amount of chance to get to the basket, it will only be blocked by Kise catching ahead. Right now, the ball went out of bounds.

"Out of bounds! White ball!" The referee called.

Kise looked over at Kagami panting exhaustingly. "Why don't you just admit it? You're years away from challenging the Generation of Miracles."

"What?" Kagami growled.

"The gap between our scores might get bigger, but it won't get smaller." Teru witnesses the conversation between the two. "More than formations or strategies, basketball is about your build. Comparing your team to ours, the difference in ability is too great. You were the only one who stood against us, but I've pretty much seen the extent of your abilities. I acknowledge that you have potential, but you're no match against me. No matter what you throw at me, it will always come back and bite you with one single look. Even as you struggle, there's no possibility that you can beat me. This world isn't easy, you know?"

Kagami was quiet for a while listening to him. Everyone thought he would punch him in the face seeing that his eyes are covered, but there was a sneer. Then there was loud laughter. It was an uncontrollable laughter. Everyone paid eyes on him in an odd expression.

"Sorry, sorry!" They saw him controlling his laughter, having tears in his eyes. "I'm just a bit happy."

"Happy?"

"It's just that it's been a while someone over there have told me something like that."

"Over there?"

"In America."

"America! So cool!" Kise sound excited hearing that he came from the US.

"I regret ever distancing myself from basketball when coming to Japan. Thanks for the encouragement. Life is about challenges. There's not point if there are no strong opponents. **It's better even if I don't win!**" Kagami declared with a large grin.

Teru…was wide eyed hearing him say that aloud. Normally anyone would gradually have given up in taking on the Generation of Miracles. No one ever dared to take them on with the amount of psychological effect the strongest team has put the past three years. But Kagami…was a different story. This was more than Teru had hoped for.

"We're just getting started." Kagami walked past Kise. "It's too early for you to say that you've already won. Thanks to that, I finally found out your weakness."

"My weakness?" Kise questioned. Akito at the bench was also questioning this. Not many people knows much about Kise's weak points. Sure he is the weakest player amongst the Generation of Miracles, but he has the most potential out of all of them. His talent just makes opponents overthink that he's invincible.

"_You picked quite a good partner, Teru-chan._" Akito praises in thought.

"With one look, you can return moves twice as good. What if you can't see it? Being so hard to notice, replicating it is impossible. Even for someone with the same physical abilities, no matter how hard you try to go unnoticed, it will never be the same as this basketball style." Teru was suddenly grabbed by the head and dragged next to Kagami. "In other words, she's your weakness!"

They found an opening!

* * *

During the time of the match, in the middle of the streets, there was the sound of pedaling and huffing. An elementary school child who was on the sidewalk standing by sees a Rickshaw cart pedaled by a high schooler with two separate bangs. There was another high schooler with green hair and eyes and glasses who was in the cart.

"Ah dammit! We're…playing…rock-paper-scissors…at each traffic stops…to take turns pedaling…I don't understand why _you_ haven't pedaled at all!?"

"Of course. It's a matter of fact. After all, Oha-Asa horoscope says Cancer is ranked first today." The high schooler with green hair answered pridefully, taking in a sip of red bean soup in a can.

The one pedaling didn't like the smug attitude from him. "If we…came all this way…just to see the guys from your middle school in this match…they better be good as you say!"

He can't take pulling the rear cart any further as he is on his last breaths. The green haired boy no longer drunk any more of his drink. He contemplates on the two opponents of this match. "The copycat…and the invisible girl."

"They don't sound all that strong!" His friend yelled. "And a girl!?"

"Hurry before the match ends." He ordered.

"It's your damn fault for reading horoscopes! AUGH!"


	4. 4Q: Mischance

**4Q: Mischance**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you kacchansshiddynerd for the review! It made me happy to hear your feedback on this story!**

* * *

The match between Seirin and Kaijo paused briefly as everyone in and around the court took in what has happened. It was silent. The teams gaped at the scene in the center of the court. Kagami was grinning wildly as he held onto Teru's head, while Teru was feeling a little irritable since her partner decided to grip the top of head without permission. She hated the feeling of her head being either pat down or forcibly rubbed when she didn't allow it.

Kise who was on the opposite side of the two just stared wide-eyed taking in the image in front of him. He remembers that exact position from a long forgotten memory probably around two years ago. Akito remembers that memory as well. Back in Teiko when Teru had smiled, she would always have a someone's hand on her head in praisement despite the fact she hates it. Teru…and a teammate who used to love this sport with all his heart.

Teru didn't want to have a bent spine permanently, so she smacked Kagami's hand away from her head. Kise chuckled a bit.

"It's true that I cannot copy Kurokocchi's basketball style," Kise admitted, "but what good will that do?"

The whistle blew from the referee. "First quarter is over! Two minute break!"

The teams returned to their benches to rest. At Kaijo's bench, Coach Takeuchi yelled at them of what the team is displaying. "What hell is this small point difference!? Defense! Are you half asleep!?" The defense apologized. The score was 27 to 35, Kaijo in the lead, but not good enough. "Hands up! Screen Out! Rebound!"

"YES!" The team roared.

"You're winning in height! So get all the rebounds!"

"Coach, just calm down a bit." Akito tried to get the coach to lay off getting mad. It's his fault for underestimating Seirin in the first place.

He glared over to Akito. "Daidaihara…do you even realize the stake of this game?!"

"Yeah, yeah, pride nonsense shit." Akito responded impolitely, waving her hands.

"What!? I'd have you off this team."

_Snap._ Kise felt a familiar and unwelcome aura from Akito. "_Ah. He stepped over the line._" Kise prepared himself.

Akito had a black aura surrounding her. She laughed maniacally. "Haha…just because you _bastards_ have dedicated to playing in the Nationals for a long time doesn't mean you species of men can throw me off this team. You may be good, but you should not have even undervalue Seirin from the start."

Kise backed down a bit. "This will not end good." He mumbled, having Kasamatsu hear him.

"Excluding Kise out of this, you upperclassmen and you coach have let your stupid _fucking_ arrogance gone too far to let the other team catch up to an eight point difference. Getting angry will get to nowhere you _dumbasses_…"

"_Except you're the one getting mad, Daidaicchi._"

Then summoned a demon, "I'm not saying I support Seirin at this point. All I ask is that you guys better get your _goddamn shit _together before I relocate all of your bones in your body into something unpleasant! Remember that I am a specialist. Not to mention I did take classes of taekwondo, judo, and karate in the past, so I could immediately bring you guys onto your deathbeds soon."

The team and the coach was utterly scarred at Akito's response. Kise remained still with a couple of nervous sweat drops running down his face as she cracked her knuckles.

Akito's inner demon dicipiated back inside, calming down with a huff of breath. "Kaijo, I love that you take basketball seriously with a sense of honor, but it doesn't mean that you have to consider yourself the very best when taking on a team that is only new for a year. Especially with this team who has Teru-chan and Kagami-san. Everyone wants to win. Because of that, teams should play as equals, regardless of their status."

Kaijo became dumbfounded by Akito. Kise only remained back because he knew from experience that Akito does have a really bad temper with men who cannot see eye-to-eye in common sense, but she finds her way to teach them a lesson that leaves them stunned.

The team didn't say anything. Akito spoke one more time, and at Kise. "Kise, you do know you have to prepare for the worst in the second quarter, right?"

Kise smirked. "Of course. It's Kurokocchi we're facing here."

* * *

Meanwhile at Seirin's bench, the team finally realizes what they can do on the court after Kagami had found out Kise's weakness.

Riko thought about their next play, and she smiled. "This might just work. It seems that Kagami-kun has finally calmed down."

"Eh? I was completely calm from the beginning."

"You were definitely not calm!" Both Hyuga and Izuki retorted.

Riko crouched down and looked at the first years. "The next quarter will heavily rely on Kagami-kun and Kuroko-chan's coordination. Can you two handle that?"

Kagami and Teru were standing next to each other. Kagami replies with hesitation. "I guess."

Teru heard that, and responded with a sharp jab to Kagami's left side with her hand. He flinched in pain and shook as he held the spot where he was jabbed at, demanding an answer. "You want to defeat Kise-kun, don't you?"

In same response, Kagami jabbed her sharply to her right side. "Of course I do." He left her to feel the pain on her side, showing a hint of a hurting expression on her face overshadowed by her bangs.

The upperclassmen smiled at those two.

* * *

The second quarter commenced after the two minute break. Riko told them to give their best in their counterattack. Kaijo changed a bit after Akito's tantrum. They boosted their defense even though they're still man-to-man, but with an added bonus as Akito cheered at them along with the spectators up on the second floor.

Unknown to anyone, a fellow high schooler with green hair and green eyes has arrived at the gym, but without his friend. He looked down at the court to see the familiar faces of his former teammates from middle school.

Seirin has to get the chance to use their first years to take down Kise. As soon as Kagami had the ball handed by Izuki, Kagami faced off with Kise.

"Something has changed, right?" Kise asked. Kagami did not respond for a few seconds until he does a drive. Kise followed him, determining what's different. "_A drive? Will he do another fadeaway?_"

Unknowingly, Kagami passed the ball behind him where Kise did not see Teru who tapped the ball directly back to Kagami.

"_He's coordinating with Kurokocchi!?_"

Kagami did a layup, and scored two more points for Seirin. Seirin team shouted in excitement that their counterattack worked. This repeated. Kagami passed it to Teru, and Kise was prepared to get in between the two, but Teru knew she had to trick him by passing it to Hyuga ready to make a three pointer.

Seirin now had 32 points, now making a three point difference to the scores.

Hyuga pushes his glasses up in glory. "Hmph. Have you freshmen changed your opinion on me?"

"Nice!" Izuki praised Kagami and Teru.

"Time for defense!" Kagami yelled.

The three ignored Hyuga who spluttered at the disregardment. "OI!"

"Damn, Number 4 is good." Kasamatsu commented. "We can't let our guard down with this guy in the next half. And the first year duo are giving us problems."

"Number 10 is only passing and receiving the ball from number 11. Is that such a big difference?" Kaijo's center, Kobori, questioned.

"Of course it does, idiot! Seirin has always relied on Kuroko's passes and Kagami's one-on-one. And now with these two coordinating with each other just increases their offense attack!"

It couldn't be any better for Seirin. Riko smiled in thought. "_Kise-kun can't copy Kuroko-chan's misdirection. It's the linchpin of the play. Those two…they might just…_" Their play does have flaws. Their timing can be off, like right now, Teru missed the chance to get the ball when Kagami passed it back. "_Well…they might make it somehow._"

Kise was panting now. He didn't think he could be shut down easily by Kagami and Teru. He looked over angrily at Teru. "Kurokocchi!"

Teru stared blankly at Kise. "Kise-kun, you are strong. I admit that I can't take you on and neither can Kagami-kun. However with the both of us, we can defeat you."

Kise narrowed his eyes hearing her say that proudly. "You really have changed so much, Kurokocchi. We've never played like this back in middle school. But…I will not be stopped. I will be the winner of this match." Kagami and Teru stared at him in disbelief. "It's true that I cannot copy your coordination, but you're at your limit. Your misdirection will run out soon. You won't make it in the second half!"

Kise had the ball passed to him and ran to his basket. It didn't stop Teru from following him.

"You're not going any further." Kagami commented, seeing the scene on the court.

"Wha—?" Kise stopped as Teru was came in front as defense. The first time that two members of the Generation of Miracles are marking each other in a one-on-one.

"That player…she was the one who had the incredible passes."

"I don't remember her doing anything else but pass."

"And the difference in size…"

"THERE'S NO WAY SHE CAN GO AGAINST HIM!" The spectators yelled.

The green haired high schooler sighed in their idiotic assumption. "_Fools. Obviously they don't know how very committed Kuroko is to go against Kise. She does not look like it, but she's exhilarated to play with Kise._"

Kise smiled nervously. "I never dreamed of this day that I would face you like this, Kurokocchi."

"Neither did I."

"I don't know what is it that you're planning…" Kise did a full drive from Teru. "But it's impossible to stop me, Kurokocchi!"

Soon Kagami came and defended Kise from going any further. "You're wrong about that. We're not stopping you."

"We're taking the ball from you!" Riko proclaimed.

Teru tapped the ball out of Kise's hands from behind. "_A back tip?_ _They took advantage the moment I hesitated!_"

"It doesn't matter how amazing you play." Kagami said. The rolled over for Izuki to catch it and run to the basket. "We're not letting you through."

Seirin scores. The gap was beginning to decrease.

"Damn! We could have just double teamed them!" Kasamatsu cursed.

"_I forgot!_" Akito hit herself in the head. "_Teru-chan is like an assassin! Not even Kise can see it coming if the person behind him is invisible. She's pulled this stunt back in middle school numerous times!_"

The same strategy of Teru defending Kise repeated once more. Kise knew from his mistakes. He can't go past her, so… "If I can't go through, then how about a three pointer?"

Teru is never good at blocking shots. She can't react in time to Kise's jump and height. However there was a horrible impact on top of her head as she was forcibly pushed down by the weight of someone's hand. She didn't see, but she can hear Kagami grunting to block the ball.

"_They got me! While Kurokocchi is covering the ground, Kagami is covering above!_"

"_Taking a shot requires too much movement!_" Kasamatsu thought irritably. "_These guys are troublesome! Not to mention Kuroko was the one who started this! And she's the weakest player out on this court!_"

Kagami landed back on his feet and let go of Teru. "Quick attack!"

Kise clicked his tongue bitterly and was about to run, however as he twisted his body, his clenched fist landed on something soft. There was a small cry from behind. He turned around and realized in shock that Teru was behind him, falling onto the court floor. Everyone gaped in seeing the female player collapse from the impact of Kise's hand.

"Kuroko-chan!" Riko shrieked.

The referee called a timeout. Teru rose up from her fall, however, there was the sight of red blood dripping down the right side of her face.

"Kuroko!" Hyuga ran over to the fallen girl who touched the side of her head and her fingers were now coated of blood. "Are you okay?"

She staggered in standing up to where her captain was standing. "I feel…lightheaded." Hyuga cupped her face to get a closer look of her wound.

Riko looked over to Akito. "Daidaihara-san!"

"I know!" Akito ran into the court with a small first aid kit. Hyuga stepped aside to see Teru for a moment. "Teru-chan, there's a graze on your right side. I just need to wrap it with some gauze and bandage straps."

Teru swayed, barely able to get audible words from anyone. She then spot Kagami coming up. "Are you okay?" Was what Teru was able to decipher.

"I-I'm fine. The game's…still…going on…"

Teru couldn't see or hear anymore. Rather, she lost her mobile movement as she fell forward. She would have been face planted if not for Kagami reacting quickly and catching her on time. "Kuroko? Kuroko!"

"Kagami-san, could you carry her over to your bench?" Akito asked, moving over to Seirin's bench and setting up a gym mat behind the bench. Kagami carries Teru in a one-person lift to their bench.

Kasamatsu stares in empathy of the unconscious girl being taken care of by Akito. He walked over to Kise who did not even say anything or moved at all. He came and glanced at his face who had a very unreadable expression, something that even Kasamatsu could not comprehend. Kise's eyes were dilated to the smallest, his complexion color was white as a sheet, and his mouth hung open a little.

"Kise?" Kasamatsu called out his name. Nothing. "Kise." He tried again. Nothing. "Kise!" He yelled louder right into his ear, and Kise was able to return. He gasped for air. Wait, he wasn't breathing!? "Kise, what the hell happened to you?"

Kise felt like throwing up. He didn't know what went on after hitting Teru. Teru…Teru! "Kurokocchi! Where's Kurokocchi!?"

"Calm down. She's over there with her team. Right now Daidaihara is patching her up."

Kise peered over to Seirin's bench. He could barely make it out with the team surrounding, but he saw Teru's body lying on a mat and there was a bandage wrapped around her head. "K-Kurokocchi…"

Up on the second level, the green haired boy overlooked furiously at Kise. His hand even nearly crushed the metal railing. He stopped from completely ruining the railing as he was more concerned over to Teru with her eyes shut. He saw Akito got up and talked to the coach alone.

"Aida-san, after this game, Teru-chan needs to check up with a doctor at a hospital. There's one close a couple blocks. Right now she needs rest."

"I see." Riko bowed to Akito. "Thank you, Daidaihara-san."

Akito smiled at her. "Anytime."

Akito made her way over to Kaijo's bench. Riko walked over to the team. All asked if Teru was going to be fine. "Kuroko-chan can't play anymore. We'll just have to make do with what we have. Koganei-kun, you will be up. Second years, get on the offense!" She walked over to Hyuga. "It may be the second quarter, but we can't let them get ahead of us. Consider this 'clutch time,' Hyuga-kun."

"Yeah."

"Kagami-kun, Kise will just copy you. Do not take offense. Focus of defending Kise at most. We need to keep him from scoring."

Kagami listened, but he didn't agree. "Will it be alright?"

"It's alright. Believe in us." Hyuga assured.

"But—!"

"I said it's alright you _fucking moron_. Listen to your upperclassmen, or I'll kill you." Hyuga overstated in a cheery tone. It creeped Kagami out a bit.

"You're showing your true colors, captain." Izuki stated as Hyuga rambled angrily about how freshmen should respect upperclassmen on his way to the court. "Don't worry, Kagami. He's always like this when it's 'clutch time.' For now, just follow coach's orders and defend while the rest of us score. At least…do it for Kuroko."

Kagami took one final glance back at Teru's still form on the mat. "_Do it for her, huh?_"

* * *

Seirin focused solely with Hyuga making use of his clutch shooting to gain more points. Everything relied on the second years' play to try and keep the score gap at a single digit. Try as they may, but with Teru out of the game, their power decreased immensely.

It was near the fourth quarter by three more minutes, and Seirin had no way of catching up with the scores of 68 to 74. They can't let the gap remain like that.

"Coach, is there any way out of this?" Fukuda exclaimed.

Riko bit her bottom lip. "These guys don't have much stamina left after the high paced game during the first quarter. If only Kuroko-chan can still play."

Hearing that plea, Teru finally felt her limbs moving again. She twitched her fingers to move again. She can finally gain vision from her knockout. She moved her mouth to talk. "I understand."

Everyone on the bench looked back in surprise at Teru. She slowly rose up to her feet, groaning as she still feels a small headache. "Kuroko-chan?"

"Good morning…" Teru greeted groggily, "I'll head in now."

"Eh? EH!? No, no, no, no!" Riko scurried to stop Teru for a switch. "You're still injured, Kuroko-chan! I can't risk that!"

"You said I should go in." Teru pointed out.

"It was only a 'what if' Kuroko-chan!"

"Then I'm going."

"Oi!"

Teru stood high, thinking it could convince Riko more as she says this. "If we let this situation go on further, we won't be able to win this game. If I go in there, then there is a chance. I'm begging you, Coach." Teru even bowed. "Also, I made my promise to Kagami-kun. I'm the shadow…that will support the light. I can't break it."

Everyone on the bench stares at Teru in astonishment. Riko didn't know what to do with this girl if she stubbornly requests to go in the court eruditely. She only sighed. "I understand. However, if I see something wrong, I won't hesitate to get you off the court."

Teru agreed on that deal. She substituted with Koganei and head onto the court. Teru stopped and looked up at Kagami who looked at her back. He really didn't want Teru to come back with her injury, but she's needed. He was close to patting her head, but refrained and instead pats her back.

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

* * *

With Teru now on the court, Seirin's offense attack increased. The effectiveness of her misdirection returned back to her after sitting out of the game for twenty minutes. Kaijo had trouble tracking her down now and scoring back was becoming difficult with Kagami coming back to offense. Five minutes in on the fourth quarter, and the score was a tie of 82 points.

For Kaijo, it was unbelievable that Seirin would catch up to them to with a tied score. For Kise, this was the first time in his life that there would such a thing called a tie. No one could compete with Kise in any normal activity. No basketball team could compete against Kise as a Generation of Miracle player. Something inside him suddenly blackened. His eyes darkened. He was radiating a fiery aura filled with anger and indignation. Teru felt this unpleasant sensation from him. She knows this wasn't good. Kagami saw Teru who shifted her gaze at Kise. He felt it too. A power unlikely good.

"Kise!"

Kasamatsu passed the ball powerfully to Kise who did an expeditious drive against Teru. She felt the surge of power Kise had put forth into that drive. It was beyond what she has seen since middle school.

"Kuroko!"

Teru snapped out of it by Kagami's voice. She went in for a back tip, but Kise had anticipated the attack and dribbled the ball into his other hand where she couldn't get it. Kagami tried to block him from scoring, but Kise sped past him and dunked the ball in with strong force.

"_How the hell can this guy get any stronger? He can even see through Kuroko!_"

Kise fiercely glared at Seirin. "I will not lose. Not to anyone. Not even to Kurokocchi."

Hyuga smiled, wiping the sweat of his face. "Damn, this is tough."

The rest of the five minutes was fighting for points now. It became high paced and not one of them is backing down until one can be the winner. Kise was giving the most trouble to Seirin as he scores for the advantage of two points. He has that sense of pride back in middle school that winning is everything. Teru didn't like to acknowledge herself with her own self-esteem of winning, but she hates losing more.

"We don't have much time left!" Hyuga shouted to the team. "If we don't steal the ball, it's all over!"

Teru looked over at the clock. "It's now or never." She ran over to Kagami's side and alerted him. "Kagami-kun."

"Yeah?"

"There's one more weakness that I know to stop Kise-kun. It's only one time, though. We need to get the ball posthaste."

The last seconds of the fourth quarter. The score is tied with 98 points. Defending was useless, and Seirin has to steal the ball at any cost. There cannot be an overtime with little stamina they have left. Kasamatsu had the ball. Hyuga was running after him, but he noticed that he has an ankle cramp at the worst time. Kasamatsu was already leaping for a layup, but Kagami blocked the ball from going into the basket.

The ball was free and Hyuga catched it. Kagami and Teru were already making their way to the other side of the court. Hyuga threw the ball at full power.

"Stop them!"

Kise was there quickly to defend against them. Kagami has the ball. Just when Kise thinks Kagami was going to drive in and score it himself, he passes the ball over to Teru. Kise discerned what they were doing. "_Kurokocchi can't shoot! At any rate, she would just pass it back!_"

But Teru didn't. She shot the ball at the hoop. Something was wrong, though. The trajectory was off to even touch the rim. Kasamatsu realizes now when he sees Kagami jump. "No! It's an alley-oop!"

Kise rapidly went over to the ball's course and leaped up behind Kagami. "I won't let you!"

Taking in the scene in front of them, it was a decisive battle in the air. It seemed that luck was not of Kise's side as he fell first.

"_What the hell is going on? I jumped after him, yet I'm falling first. How can Kagami stay in the air that long?_"

"_It's simple, and we have only one chance." Teru said to Kagami._

"You won't be copying anymore! Because…!"

"_We just have to score a buzzer beater to end this game."_

"I will end it at that!"

Kagami dunks the ball in the hoop. The whistle blew from the referee.

Time's up.


	5. 5Q: Reasons

**5Q: Reasons**

* * *

**A/N:** **Yeah, college is a bitch, especially at the near end of the semester. I keep going back and forth with projects and papers and my two fanfics which is slowly getting there! I appreciate the reviews, favorites, and follows for "The Light to my Shadow." Bear with me here!**

* * *

100 to 98. Seirin won!

"YEAAAH!" Kagami shouted to the top of his lungs in sheer enthusiasm.

Hyuga laughed. "I can't believe it."

The second years gave thumbs up. The bench cheered in joy. Teru was panting, but she was at least raptured on the inside.

Kaijo was admittedly defeated. They lost. Akito felt a sensation deep within her heart. Kise…a player from the Generation of Miracles…lost. The feeling of loss. It lingered in her heart.

Kise felt like his dignity was crushed into fragmented pieces. Never in his life did he face a loss. "I…lost." Conceding to that statement, there were sudden tears welled up in his eyes. "Huh? What?" He tries wiping the tears off, but they continue to stream down his face.

"Kise…is crying?"

"Well I understand that it was frustrating…but it's only a practice match."

The spectators stated the facts. The green haired boy saw the deplorable state from his former teammate. He shook his head in contempt.

Teru stares longingly at Kise drying up the waterfalls. "_I cannot blame Kise-kun. The awareness of his loss is hard to accept when one lives based on Teiko's principle._" No. She can't console him. It would be disgraceful to pity him.

Pity was the least emotional feeling that Kasamatsu would ever show as he punched Kise's head. "Stop crying! Geez, you saying that you never lost until now pisses me off! You better add the word 'revenge' to your dictionary, idiot!"

"Line up! With a score of 100 to 98! Seirin wins!"

"Thank you very much!"

After Seirin went into the changing rooms to change out and pack up, the team met at the entrance where Kaijo waited for them. Coach Takeuchi was seething mad at the loss, but had to maintain himself from lashing out due to the hint of fear of Akito's earlier fury. Meanwhile Riko was beaming with glory and flowers were blossoming around her.

Hyuga and Kasamatsu shook hands.

"We lost, but we will win in the Inter-High tournament."

"We'll be there. Besides, I do not want to confess to a girl completely naked." Hyuga glanced anxiously at Riko who giggled. Kasamatsu was confused at that last remark, but let it go as he and the Kaijo team bid Seirin a goodbye.

Teru was about to walk alongside the team, however Kagami stopped her as he crouched with his back in front of her. "Hop on."

"Kagami-kun, I can walk."

"The person injured shouldn't talk back. You think I didn't see you steadying yourself at the end of the game?" Kagami grew impatient and became embarrassed as Seirin team looked at the two like it's a shoujo drama. "You need to go to the hospital."

Teru reluctantly agreed only to get eyes off of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs were supported by Kagami's arms wrapped around. "I'm sorry for this."

"Just shut up and rest a bit until we get there."

Teru laid her head on Kagami's shoulder. She felt a little bit relaxed to ease her head. Then she overheard a couple of Kaijo's players.

"Where's Kise?"

"He didn't want anyone to see him, so he excused himself. I think Daidaihara is searching for him."

"_Kise-kun…_"

At the wash area near the gym, Kise rinsed his head off to get rid of the humility despite the cold water. Akito found Kise shortly after he stopped the running water. She knows that she can't sympathize for him. It won't do any good for the loser to feel any more horrible. It's agonizing to see Kise become like this because of a single loss.

Akito was close to calling his name, but was interrupted when a green haired person walked in. "Gemini's horoscope says that they will have the worst luck today. Scorpio's horoscope says that they will have mixed emotions today after a unexpected event. I didn't think that you would actually lose."

The two stared wide eyed at the person's announcement about their zodiac signs. "So you came to watch, Midorimacchi."

Midorima Shintarou. The Generation of Miracles' Number One Shooter. "It's nice seeing you again, Midorima." Akito greeted.

"Well, no matter. Regardless of the outcome, it was unpleasant to watch the match. Even a monkey can jump and dunk that much."

He still has his sharp tongue towards his former teammates. "It's been a while since we've seen each other in Teiko. I see that you still tape up your fingers." Kise and Akito saw Midorima's left fingers taped up neatly. That trait of his hasn't changed since. "What does it matter if I dunk as long it goes in?"

"That's why you are no good." Midorima criticizes. "Anyone can make a dunk if they're up close. However the shot has more worth by how far it's scored from." Midorima tossed Kise a green towel to dry his hair off. "My motto is 'Man proposes, God disposes.' Man must do their best, and then they let fate decide how it will turn out. And I am a man that proposes." Midorima suddenly held out a glass frog toy on his left hand. "I always carry my lucky item of the day. That's why my shots never miss!"

Both Kise and Akito sweatdropped by Midorima's declaratory speech. Kise has always heard that from him countless times, but he can never understand it. He wonders how Midorima is even considered the number one shooter in Japan. Akito was almost glad that Midorima remains the same as he was back in middle school, but his quirks for horoscopes are just annoying.

"Shouldn't you talk to Kurokocchi rather than me, Midorimacchi?" Kise asks.

"It's not necessary. She has Type A blood. With my Type B blood, our compatibility is the worst together."

"Midorima, that didn't stop you from asking Teru-chan out back in second year." Akito indicated. Midorima blushed, much to his chagrin. "You two were always the bookworms of the team."

The Generation of Miracles remembered well when a young Midorima asked out Teru. He never took the initiative nor could he express intimate feelings towards one person. Those two would always go into the school library to spend time reading difficult books, and often lend each other's. Midorima would buy lucky items for both himself and Teru as some substitute of buying gifts for a girlfriend, but the items were half-assed.

"That has nothing to do with what we are today." Now that the Generation of Miracles separated to different schools, the two no longer maintained a relationship. It was believed that he broke up with her during the third championship. "Our relationship may have become hostile, but I respect Kuroko's basketball style greatly. I just cannot accept the fact that she would waste such a valuable talent in such an obscure school that is Seirin. I thought that since we are in the same district, I could check up in her."

A small ring of a bell abrupted the moment. At the gate entrance, Midorima's friend with the separate bangs and steel eyes came in exhausted with the Rickshaw cart.

"Midorima, you bastard! You left me in the middle of a traffic jam! Do you know how embarrassing that is!?"

Midorima didn't even care. "Kise, don't think I'm not furious when you hurt Kuroko." Kise flinched back. "But I'm going to subside my anger on you for Kuroko's sake. Also, Daidaihara would not allow any of us to violently assault each other." It's true. They don't want to make things worse to involve Akito in this. They can still feel the throbbing bumps on their heads from middle school inflicted by a bamboo sword. "Well, I only came to watch this match…but I'll apologize in advance."

"What?"

"You should give up on revenge against Seirin. They are not worthy of an opponent once my school faces them."

Kise and Akito doesn't buy this fact. For a new school such as Seirin, their determination to win and face the winning odds are impactful. They would not give up so easily. Speaking of Seirin, the three spot the team making their way out and to the nearest municipal hospital. They saw the Teru who was carried by Kagami on his back. She tries to remain awake through the walk, despite the pounding in her head.

* * *

Riko took Teru to a real specialist to get her head injury checked when the team arrived at the Sasaki General Hospital. The team waits for the two girls outside, high-strung in hopes that Teru can still be able to play basketball the same way. Out of all the boys, Kagami was the most tense to wait for his partner to be alright. He refused to make eye contact with the others and bit the nail of thumb.

The boys wanted to say to him that Teru will be okay, but they too were unsure themselves if she can be able to continue in the Inter-High tournament.

Inside, the girls thanked the specialist for checking up on Teru. He praised in Akito's work to tie up the bandage nicely and prevent the wound from getting more worse. All he said to Teru was to take things easy for the next few days. Bowing to him, the girls left the hospital and outside to where the boys stood in a frantic.

Riko gave a thumbs up. "It's all good!"

The boys sighed in relief. "Thank god!"

"I'm sorry to worry everyone." Teru apologizes to the team.

"It's fine. So long as you're alright." They reassured her. The team thought they could remain calm, but Koganei couldn't contain his joy. "YEEAAAH! We won!"

"How about we celebrate by eating somewhere?" Izuki suggested.

"Where to?" Hyuga asks.

"Someplace cheap. I'm broke." Koganei answered, the rest of the boys agree that they have no money.

Riko stopped them. "Hold on a moment. How much money do we have altogether?"

21 yen from the boys. Teru contributed in with 1000 yen to total about ¥1021 ($9.52). The team appreciated Teru for having that amount of money, although Riko scolds at them for relying a woman to pay. Even so, the amount was not enough to feed the entire team.

"Wanna go home?" Hyuga proposed dejectedly. The team agrees.

Riko sighs that their celebratory dinner could not happen. Then a large truck passed by on the road. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the words "Free Steak" printed on the truck. She blew her whistle. "Don't worry guys. What do you say we go for steak?"

…? What?

It's what everyone questions from Riko's sudden change of personality. They went to a restaurant which sells mainly meat appetizers. What they didn't expect was that each had a plate of a four kilogram thick steak in front of them. This was the restaurant's "Super Volume Super Awesome Super Delish 4 Kg Steak" special. If one can eat it all within thirty minutes, it's considered a free meal. If one can't beat the time, they will have to pay 10,000 yen.

"What's wrong guys? Don't hold back." Riko glimmered, waiting for the team to take a bite of the deluxe steak.

"_This is too much!_" The team complained, minus Kagami who already dug in and Teru who simply fascinated over the size of the steak.

"What are we going to do if we don't finish it?" Hyuga questioned, suddenly not wanting to eat anymore.

Riko sipped her juice that she ordered. She glanced up at him, confused. "Why do you think I make you run everyday?"

"_Isn't it for basketball?!_"

Thirty minutes started now as each member cut a slab of the meat. One piece was hard enough to chew and swallow for a minute or so.

Hyuga groaned in thought. "_I should have known that she was like this._"

"This steak…is steakalicious." Izuki made a pun, but it annoyed Koganei struggling to chew.

"Sorry, but your jokes are not necessary right now. It's annoying."

Teru didn't really enjoy meat all that much. She never had a good appetite considering she has a small dietary system. If there was a milkshake included, she'd gladly die blissfully. But…she can't take it anymore. She wiped off her mouth. "I'm sorry. I give up."

"KUROKO!"

Did anyone mention that there was a gun hooked on the wall of the restaurant? Even so, everyone was dead. Teru didn't bother to touch the fork and knife, and simply requested for some water. As she ordered, she notices Kagami who still ate.

"Kagami-kun, you finished your steak?"

"Damn, that was good! Hey, Kuroko, can I have yours?"

She handed her plate to him quickly. She stares in silent astonishment. The team recovered back from the dead to see that the steak handed was completely gone. "_He's stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel!_"

"Save the hassle! I'll gladly take it off your hands."

The team cried. They thanked him for having a bottomless pit for a stomach.

Teru exited from the restaurant. It was hard to walk with a full stomach and an injured head wound. Her eyes wanted to drop dead asleep. However her eyesight adjust as she sees a familiar face in front of her.

"Kise-kun?"

The blonde model had been waiting for her to come out. "Mind taking a walk with me?"

* * *

"Thanks for the food!" Riko yelled at the owner.

"Don't ever come back!"

Kagami felt like he was going to vomit. "Phew. I ate too much."

"You're incredible…" Hyuga said, sweat dropping.

"Alright! Let's head to the station! Everyone's here, right?"

"Uh? Kuroko's not here."

"Maybe she's at the back the whole time and we just didn't notice." They turned around. No Teru. "She's not there."

* * *

Kise strolled over to a nearby park where it has a street court beside it. It's currently occupied at the moment by three boys. Teru followed Kise without saying a word.

"It's been a while since we've talked like this." Kise broke the silence. "…Is your head injury okay?"

Teru could tell that he hesitated to ask about her well-being. "I'm fine. I just need rest."

Kise sighed in relief. "That's good."

Kise perches himself on top of the backrest of a park bench. He looks at Teru in the eye. "You know, Daidaicchi and I saw Midorimacchi. He came to watch the match."

Mentioning the green haired shooter who used to be a former teammate and lover made Teru hum in contempt. "You know that the two of us do not get along well."

Kise laughed that she agrees on one thing that Midorima states before. Even if they were no longer maintaining a good relationship, they still think alike. "That is true." Then Kise stopped playing for now. "However that left hand of his is no joke. Especially on days best for Cancer."

Teru acknowledges that. "I know."

Kise slumps a bit. "This is not my day. Before, Kurokocchi dumps me, and then I lost in our match. One after another, my life is already falling apart." He somehow has the time to balance the ball on his head and kick back his legs while exaggerating on his life. "I'm serious, you know?"

"Don't fall over." Teru warned, and shifted her eyes downward. "…I'm sorry."

Kise bounced back and off the bench. "I'm just joking. I've dragged you here because I want to talk about something important. And I want to hear your reasons."

Teru gave her full attention. Kise passed the basketball for her to catch easily with one hand.

"Why did you disappear…right after the finals of our third championship?"

* * *

"I swear, when I find Kuroko, I'm gonna smack her upside the head." Complained Kagami as he wandered around every corner of the street just to find Teru.

The team had to search around the area to find Teru so that they could go home. They knew that it is entirely impossible to track down a small girl with a lack of presence. It's like tracking down a lost pup, but it's worse when no one knows her cell number. Riko threatens to put Teru in a Boston Crab Hold once she's found.

Kagami exhaled in annoyance. "How the hell am I supposed to find her?"

Footsteps was heard in front of him. "Oh, Kagami-san?"

He saw Akito looking at him in surprise. She had a school bag slung over her shoulder. "You're…Daidaihara, right?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here? I thought your team already left Kanagawa."

He scratched the back of his head. "Kuroko left in the middle of eating out, so we have to find her so we can go home. But it's so damn hard to find this one girl."

Akito giggles. "Well, while we are on the subject of finding a person, have you seen Kise anywhere?"

"Kise? Not since we left Kaijo."

"Is that so?" Akito groaned, then cracked her knuckles. "I'm gonna beat that guy senseless when I find him!"

Kagami stepped back a bit. "Uh…well, do you have any idea where those two might be? You know them better than I do."

Akito tried to think of places of where the two might be. A light bulb hit her. "There is a street basketball court around here. Just follow me."

Akito led Kagami into a small park where there actually was a street court. He reminisced how much he missed playing street basketball. Akito smiled at the three boys playing together with happy expressions, almost similar to how Teiko Middle School's basketball club was back then. The two suddenly spotted their two missing persons on the opposite side of the street court fence, talking to each other.

* * *

Teru thought about Kise's question thoroughly. She remembers a horrendous score of number ones, the backs of what used to be a team, the mortified face of an optimistic boy, and a broken promise.

"I don't know." She said straightforwardly.

"Eh?" Kise didn't expect that much from Teru.

"I started to doubt Teiko's policies during the third championship league. At that time, I thought we lacked something."

"Well sports are all about winning! What's more important than that?" Kise asked, wanting a reasonable answer.

"I've always thought about that, so I couldn't understand of what was wrong. But…" Teru clutched the basketball hard, "all I can say was that I hated basketball at that time. The feel of the ball, the sound of the squeaking shoes, the swish of the net, I began to play because I loved it. Then as I met Kagami-kun, I find him incredible. He loves basketball from the bottom of his heart. Although he has moments when he is scary, it's only because he takes basketball seriously more than anyone else."

Kise scoffed darkly. "I don't get it."

By then Kagami and Akito walked over at the corner of the street court fence. Teru and Kise were oblivious in noticing them eavesdropping in the conversation.

"I'll tell you one thing, Kurokocchi. If you really admire him because of his attitude towards basketball, eventually you two will part ways."

"_Part ways?_" Kagami pondered in confusion.

"_Dammit Kise._" Akito gritted her teeth in worry.

"The biggest difference between me and the other four isn't our physical abilities. They each have special talent that I can't even copy. And I realized in today's game that he's still learning. It's like the Generation of Miracles. He has a unique ability."

Teru grunted slightly. She knew she would face this. It's unsurprising that Kise would notice during the buzzer beater.

He continued on. "For now, he's still incomplete. He recklessly enjoys playing basketball and facing tough opponents. But someday…he will reach the same level as the Generation of Miracles. He'll be on a different level from the rest of the team. Would you still think of him as the same guy as he is today?"

Teru didn't answer that. It was all silent, until both of them got a smack upside their heads.

"You idiot, why did you disappear like that?!" Kagami yelled at Teru.

"Dumbass, why can't you use your brain first than your gaping mouth!?" Akito carped at Kise.

Kagami glared at Kise. "Yo."

Kise was recovering from the smack. "You were listening?"

"Both of us were!" Akito howled. Her mood shifted once she hugged Teru. "Ah~! Teru-chan! I know it's only been a while, but I missed you already! Why must fate mess with our kindred relationship by living in different districts~?"

Teru wasn't affected by her euphoric demeanor. "There was no choice, Akito-san."

"Why the heck did you kidnap Kuroko for!?" Kagami argued at Kise, ignoring the girls.

"Hah!? Isn't it alright!? It's only for a while!" Kise retorted.

"We can't go home because of that!"

Akito lets go of Teru and returned to getting angry at Kise. "You can't disturb Seirin any further, Kise! Also, Kasamatsu-senpai asked me to find you about our training regime for tomorrow, and because of you sidetracking with that tiny little brain of yours, I had to waste my time and walk around this whole damn part of the city to come and find you!"

"You have my phone number in there." Kise whined.

"You also keep about 700 contacts of fan girls in your phone! You barely keep track in names because of that stupid brain and likely ignore or block them!"

Teru merely watches the bicker between them. She then caught a sight of something on the street court. Five more guys with smug looks came.

"Look, there's some trash over here!"

"You've played enough, haven't you? Go elsewhere."

The three younger boys didn't agree. "We just got here. Wait your turn."

"AAH…! Our turn?"

"Now, now," what seems to be the captain of the five, "why don't we settle this with basketball?"

The four outside of the fence sense something wrong about to happen as the three younger boys agree to the match.

"Who are those thugs?" Kagami asked.

"I've never seen them in part of this area." Akito mentions.

Kise remained silent.

The team of three were doing good for their part. They scored most of the time, however the other team wasn't really a team of three. An interference was made to block brutally from the scorer. It made things more unfair as the captain kicked the fallen scorer in the stomach.

Kise wondered on one thing. "Hey…where's Kurokocchi?"

The three somehow had the same idea and pivoted their heads directly over to the street court.

There, Teru was over at the court with a basketball spinning on her finger. "There's nothing fair about this."

She skid the spinning basketball to the point of the captain's nose, and he backed off. "Hot!? What the hell? Where did you come from!?"

"This isn't basketball. If anything, you shouldn't use violence."

Outside, the three screamed internally at Teru.

"_What the hell is she doing?!_"

"_Kurokocchi_!"

"_Teru-chan, this isn't the right time to serve justice!_"

Teru was grabbed by the collar by one guy. "Huh!? What are you saying, you bitch!?"

"Hehe, didn't think there are those people like you these days. And a woman at that! Then why don't we settle this at basketball?"

"Wait a moment."

The five shrunk by three tall figures coming in and stood beside Teru.

"Do you mind if we join in as well?" Kise asked, smiling sadistically.

"Why the hell did you have to jump in?" Kagami questions at Teru, forcing his hand on her head.

"_So tall!_" The five thugs thought.

Akito held Teru's hand. "You know, 4-on-5 seems fair. Let's do it."

"What?" The five didn't appreciate the act of arrogance.

Kagami was a bit surprise from Akito's agreement. "Daidaihara, you play?"

"Not as good as you guys, but I do want some action in this game. I can shoot and defend. I want to kick their asses, isn't that enough?"

They grinned at that last remark, though Teru only nodded.

* * *

It only took minutes for the game to finish in an overwhelming victory. It was instant death for the thugs. Although it wasn't completely over until one guy was brave enough to try and throw a punch at Akito. In return, she delivered an axe kick with a menacing smile. That was for grasping Teru's clothes and calling her a bitch.

The four settled back to the bench area. Teru was in the middle of the three, looking less guilty then she should be as the three looked down at her.

"What were you thinking!?" Kagami snapped. "Did you think you were ever going to win in a fight?"

"No." She answered nonchalantly. "They would have beaten me up."

"Teru-chan…" Akito said her name worriedly.

"Look at these muscles." She flexed what little meat on her arm she has.

"You don't have any!" Kagami retorted.

"You amaze me sometimes, Kurokocchi." Kise chuckles nervously.

Teru avoided eye contact. "I thought that they were rude. Someone has say that."

"You should've considered the consequences!"

"I forgot."

"You said so yourself that you would have gotten beat up."

"I'm sorry."

The argument between Kagami and Teru was going to keep on endlessly until one gives. Seeing these two reminds Kise and Akito of a lighthearted memory. Kise grabbed his gym bag from the bench.

"Well, I'll get going." He expressed a genuine smile towards Teru. "I finally got to play with Kurokocchi."

Akito was about to walk with Kise home, but then handed a slip of paper into Kagami's hands. "Kagami-san, it's the first time in my life that I trust you—a male—to take care of Teru-chan. Here's my number if you need help."

"Ah…thanks."

Teru stares longingly at the two bright headed friends. Kise stops and turns back. "And don't think I'll forget my revenge against you, Kagamicchi!"

Said person in shock. "Kagamicchi!?"

Teru explained. "Kise-kun adds '-cchi' to the names of those he acknowledges. Good for you."

"I don't want that!"

"Don't lose in the preliminaries!" Kise waves goodbye.

"See ya! Teru-chan! Kagami-san!"

Teru waits until the two were finally gone and she could sort of breathe easily. "Kagami-kun, did you listen into our conversation?"

"About us parting ways? It's not like we get along well in the first place. You said before that you can't do this alone." She looked over at Kagami who was reflecting from the setting sun. "Besides, you always stay with the light, and that's your basketball."

Teru commends at his words. Of course, she can't admit it. "Kagami-kun, that was pretty deep."

"Shut up!"

...

In the end, Teru was punished by a Boston crab hold from Riko who tackled her down on the ground as she found her. The team was already tired and let Teru be strained to death. She even pleaded for Kagami to save her, but he gave a soft laugh and ignored her.


	6. 6Q: Advance to the Preliminaries

**6Q: Advance to the Preliminaries**

* * *

**A/N: Summer break! I really appreciate the favorites and follows! Also, I did not realize I was part of a community until just now lol. It's mainly stories of Fem!Kuroko.**

* * *

The next day, Seirin went back to their normal routine at school of attending classes. However, in Class 1-B…

"Ah…?"

"Don't give me 'Ah…' Kagami-san."

The entire class looked at the scene by the window. Kagami who was extremely tired out was noticed by the homeroom teacher. The teacher was about to wake him up, but Kagami made a big mistake to do a dunk motion from his dream to reality onto the teacher's noggin.

"Come to the teacher's room after class." The teacher declared final.

"Eh!?" The lesson resumes. Kagami heard light breathing from behind. He glared at the person behind him. "_Why didn't he say something to her!?_"

By the time it was lunch break, a message was sent by Riko to gather the freshmen to the second years' floor. Kagami was still peeved from getting called out by the teacher, and he took out his anger onto Teru who still slept leaning on her hand of her arm standing upright. He swatted the arm from her face, and her head came down at a hurtful impact to her desk.

"Get up you idiot!" He roared. "I can't believe you were sleeping and yet you didn't get noticed by the teacher!"

Teru remained face down on the desk motionless.

"Hurry and stand up. Coach wants us to meet them on the second floor."

Teru slowly lifted her head up to make eye contact. She didn't say a word, and then fell back to sleep.

"Oi! Get up already!"

"Kagami-kun…I'm letting you off easy because there are still witnesses around this classroom."

Wait, witnesses? "Agh…! We don't have time! C'mon!"

Kagami had no other choice than to carry Teru by the waist and next to his side like a large sandbag. She bounced from the rocking motion from Kagami running upstairs to the second floor. The second years and the other three freshmen were already there waiting for them.

"You're late!" Riko yelled.

"Try telling to this girl." He pointed to Teru taking her time to get her eyelids to open.

"Kuroko-chan, you have to participate in this. So get up." Riko ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Teru obeyed. Kagami lets go of her to stand on her own.

The freshmen asked Riko what she wanted them to do. She answered simply, "Go buy bread."

"Hah? Bread?" Kawahara perplexed.

"Every month of the 25th day, Seirin sells a limited amount of a special sandwich. Rumors says that when you eat it, you can succeed in anything. This is a sandwich has Iberian pork cutlets with caviar, foie gras, and truffles for only 2800 yen."

The delicacy sounds expensive from Riko's description. "We won against Kaijo. Training is going well. We only ask you to be able to get your hands on the legendary sandwich to continue the momentum."

"Just so you know, we're not the only ones eyeing it. It might be a little busier than ever." Riko emphasizes in the word "busier", and Hyuga sweat drops.

Kagami huffed. "So we just have to buy bread. It's easy…ma'am."

Hyuga handed an envelope. "Second years will pay. Bring back some for us while you're at it. And if you fail," an ominous air rose, "you can keep the change. Instead, you'll do three times of your muscle training and footwork."

The freshmen cowered, except for Teru. "_Terrifying! He's in clutch time even during lunch!_"

"Come on, if you don't hurry, it'll be gone by now." Izuki told them.

"Izuki-senpai…"

"It's fine. We did it last year. It's just buying bread. Bread?" He suddenly brought out a notepad. "Panda bears eat panda bread."

Ending at a bad pun, the freshmen left dismissively. Mitobe gave a worried look for the first years, but Koganei reassured him that it'll be okay. "You worry too much, Mitobe. Are you their mom?"

Hyuga glanced over to Riko. "What do you mean by 'a little busier?'"

"Eh? What do you mean? I'm making this an annual event for first years."

The first years made it outside, but they didn't know how to buy this "easily." Rather than a normal capacity of a crowd, it's all of the students in the school fighting their way to get the Iberian sandwich. There was a lot of pushing and shoving and at moments of cursing.

"This…this is chaos." Fukuda said.

"Just for one sandwich." Teru muttered.

"We don't have a choice." Kagami groaned. "Otherwise we'll face three times our training."

"Alright! Let me go first!" Kawahara declares, warming up his arms. "I may not be at the same level as Kagami, but I'm confident enough to believe in my strength."

Kawahara charged forward. "Don't die!" Fukuda said to him. The confidence he had was short lived as he was pushed back with no trouble. "You didn't stand a chance!"

"You know, now that I look at it, it's impossible if you have no strength." Furihata looks over at the crowd. "The rugby team's forwards, the American football team's linemen, sumo and weight lifting. We're supposed to get past these guys?"

Kagami clenched his first and grinned. "Sounds interesting." He suddenly charged in. "Let's do this!" He does have force to get into the crowd at least, but any further, the students pushed him right back outside. "_**This is Japanese lunch time rush!**_"

All sweat dropped. "Kagami, why did you go American so suddenly?"

"We've gotta go together." They agreed. "Seirin, fight!"

Teru sighed at seeing how they can't at least get past the outer edge. She didn't want to tell them that they forgot to get the envelope of the seniors' money. There's no point to try hard if they'll regret not having the money with them by the time they'll be at the other end. Teru crawled between the students' legs and eventually stood up to be dragged to the stand.

Meanwhile the boys are having trouble getting past. They're clothes and hair were shriveled up. Then Kagami had a plan as he gripped the back of Fukuda's gakura. "We gotta take our chances! Sorry, Fukuda!" Fukuda was thrown over the crowd like it's a concert live. Kagami pulled himself up to stand on his back. "Basketball is not the only thing I did back in America!"

"Oh! Crowd surfing!"

"It's crazy, but it might just work!"

"Ride those waves!"

Teru looked behind as she dropped the money to the cashier and bought a bag of five Iberian pork cutlet sandwiches. She saw Kagami surfing on top of Fukuda like a surfboard. She admit it was a good idea coming from his head, but the crowd forced him backwards, and then he stumbled off.

"_**This is Japanese lunch time rush!**_"

"Enough already!"

Teru got out from the crowd with the plastic bag in hand. "Excuse me…" she gained their attention to her voice, "I've bought them."

…

"How did you do it!?" Kagami demanded, tugging Teru's shoulders tightly.

She pondered. "The flow of the crowd pushed me to the front. I paid…and bought the bread." They were shocked, but were also mad. She handed the bag to Kagami. "Here." She notices the freshmen. "What's wrong?"

"No. Nothing." Fukuda answered sarcastically.

"As expected, the phantom sixth player is on a league of her own." Kawahara noted off.

* * *

The freshmen returned to meet with the seniors on top of the roof where they were originally forbidden to enter anymore. They looked between the male freshmen who were a mess and Teru who was unscathed, asking as to why Teru was the only one to accomplish the goal of buying the sandwiches.

"Good work guys. Here's some juice." Riko praises them, holding juice boxes.

"Eh…this…"

"It's fine. Since you guys bought it, eat all you like." Izuki said.

"Really?"

"Of course." Said Hyuga. "Don't hold back."

"I guess we'll take turns. Who's first?" Kawahara asked.

"Kuroko. Definitely her." Fukuda suggested, giving the wrapped up sandwich to her.

Teru unwrapped the plastic. "Well then, thanks for the food." She took the first bite. Her eyes sparkled, and her cheeks turned pink. There were suddenly bubbles around her. "This…is very delicious."

Everyone was stunned. "Uwah! This is the first time seeing Kuroko almost completely happy! It's almost cute!"

The three tried it out. Their clothes and hair unexpectedly fixed themselves as each took a bite into the sandwich. Although it was different for Kagami as he prefers to eat big and bought a super long BLT for 1000 yen.

Teru sat down with him and held up her bitten sandwich to him. "Try it."

Kagami splutters. "W-What?!"

"It's good." She urges.

Kagami already knows this kind of scenario. Eating a shared food is basically an indirect kiss. "_Why is this girl so blunt? Does she even know what she is saying herself?_"

He didn't want to take a bite and rudely turned away from her. Teru dropped her arms down to her lap in disappointment. Seeing that, Kagami roughly grabbed the last sandwich from the bag and bit about half of it. "I'm not wasting food. And it's good. So don't quickly get sad because I said no."

Kuroko nodded. The team smiles at the two of them.

* * *

In the Seirin gym, after school practice begun.

"Everyone! Gather 'round!"

The team huddled together in a circle with Hyuga announcing some important news for the upcoming tournament. Each was handed a printout copy of the tournament bracket.

"The preliminaries of Inter-High are beginning soon. If we lose, we're out. We can't afford to let our guard down with every game we play. Tokyo has blocks A through D. The winner of each block goes on to play in the championship league. The top three teams from the championship league qualify for the Inter-High. Only three are chosen out of the 300 schools participating. Only one percent chosen will stand on the court. That's Inter-High."

Kagami mused a bit as he looked at the bracket. "I sort of get the idea, but one thing is wrong. They are not 'chosen.' They 'win it'…sir."

They all grinned.

"We have three weeks until the preliminaries arrive. We fell back last year, but we'll definitely make it this year. We'll be facing many strong opponents, but our biggest and strongest opponent is Shutoku High."

Shutoku High. Teru remembers that Midorima attended into that school. If she remembers correctly, that school has a lot of history. Their facilities may be worn out but it has its own strict management system. How fitting for Midorima to go there. It really personifies his own character.

"They took last year as the top eight of the nation. And like Kaijo, they also recruited a member of the Generation of Miracles. If we can't beat them, then we'll be out of the Nationals."

"Kuroko," Kagami called Teru next to him, "you know what kind of guy he is, right?"

She really can't say things honestly about Midorima. He is very superstitious and tedious to be academically and personally prim. He has no sense of sympathy at all, which makes her wonder why she dated him back in second year. Speaking of that, Teru hates to mention in all her heart about their past relationship. "I doubt you would believe me if I told you, however, as Kise-kun said, the other four are on another level." She cautioned her words. "I can't imagine how good they are now."

"Before we can face off Shutoku, we have to win our first match! Let's make sure we're on the ball!"

"YEAH!"

Tsuchida looked around in confusion. "By the way, where's coach?"

"Ah, she went to observe our first opponents' practice game."

The gym doors opened, revealing the said female coach to come in with dreaded news. "I'm back."

"Speak of the devil."

"The Coach was skipping during Kaijo's practice game, and she isn't doing it today." Kawahara reminded.

"Coach, are you going to skip today?" Furihata asked curiously.

Riko's vein twitched. "Like hell I will!"

The freshmen tensed. Hyuga scolded them. "Morons. There's no way she would act like an idiot over an official game. But you do seem unhappy. Are they good?"

"We have no time to worry about Shutoku when our first match isn't going to look good."

All gasped. "What do you mean?" Hyuga asked.

"There's one player that will give us trouble." Riko pulled out her phone and gave it to Hyuga. "You can watch the video later. Take a look at the picture."

Hyuga flipped the phone open, revealing a surprisingly adorable calico kitten in a background of soft colored blankets. The team wasn't expecting this much from Coach. "I-It's cute, but…" Teru blushes a bit, her eyes batting a tiny sparkle.

Riko groaned, waving her hand off. "Sorry. Next one."

"Next?"

…!?

In contrast to the lighthearted image of the kitten, the next picture was a foreboding image of an African exchange student with a stoic look across his face. "His name is Papa Mbaye Siki. He is two meters tall and weighs 87 kilograms. He's an exchange student from Senegal."

"Senegal? He's huge! Two meters!?" Hyuga exclaimed.

"Is that even possible?" Koganei asks, his complexion draining.

"Exchange student? But wait? Where's Senegal?" Izuki questions numerously.

"He's just big." Kagami stated the obvious, not reacting similar to how Teru would do.

Teru continues to look at the image. This guy is completely different than what she faced with the Generation of Miracles' center.

"This Papa Mbaye…What was it?"

"Papanpa?"

"Papa Try-Hard?"

"Papa…Papaya Ito."

Riko couldn't care less of how their opponent's name is supposed to be pronounced. "We're getting nowhere! Kuroko-chan, come up with a nickname."

"_Papa…Father…?_" Teru gave her thoughts. "How about Dad?"

Koganei raised his hands in protest. "What's with that naming sense, Kuroko-chan?"

"Dad!? Dad's company is a dud!"

The boys held in their laughs, though some let out a bit from that horrible pun invented by Izuki. Riko was about to tell them the plan to stop Dad, but she had to set them straight. "LISTEN!" The boys stopped and took stance. "He's not just tall. His arms and legs are long too. Everything about him is big. More and more schools are recruiting exchange students to increase their strength. Our next opponent, Shinkyo High, was only middle tier until last year. But with the addition of an exchange student, they've become a difficult team. No one can reach him, and that reason is why no one can stop him."

The team has certain doubts now. "We can't just do nothing." Kagami voiced.

Riko smiled. "Who said we would? That is why I am assigning you and Kuroko-chan to different training regimens." Both blinked. "The preliminaries will start on May 16th! Until then, you won't have time to complain!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Everyone went through extensive training for the next three weeks. They learn to cooperate better with the timing of Teru's passing and learn to see where she is. Kagami was given his own special training with Mitobe for use of the first match. They run for miles to work up their stamina and endurance. It lead to exhaustion during class time, but it was all worth it.

By the date of May 16th, they arrived outside of the gym where the first match would take place.

"Everyone's here, right?" Riko looks over at the team with prepped grins.

"Let's go!" Hyuga declared.

The team walked forward with determination. Teru glanced over to Kagami who slouched a bit. She moved to his eyes. Yep, they were bloodshot. "You couldn't sleep again?"

He groaned in exhaustion. "S-Shut up."

The match between Seirin and Shinkyo High would begin at ten o'clock. In the meantime, the teams warmed up a little. Seirin noticed that Dad was not here yet. Then they heard the sound of an impactful thump from the entrance.

"Ouch!" He really is tall if he hits his head above the reaching point of the doors. "Everything is so short in Japan."

"_So big! Or…just long!_"

"What were you doing?" Shinkyo's coach peeved. "Hurry up."

"Sorry. I'm late!" Dad apologizes.

"Why is that the only line that you can speak fluently?" Shinkyo's captain, Tanimura Yusuke, probed irritably. He then felt a basketball rolled behind his feet and noticed that Hyuga was running to get it back.

"Oh, sorry."

"By the way, did you guys really beat Kaijo?"

"It was only practice match."

"What? I guess that the Generation of Miracles aren't as strong as I thought." Tanimura insulted conceitedly.

Dad spoke. "The Generation of Miracles lost? They brought me here to beat them. I'm disappointed they're so weak." Their trash talk really made Seirin vex, especially Kagami who glared at Dad walking casually until he bump into something. Or someone. He looked down to see Teru looking up at him. He also made a horrible mistake to lift Teru up from the underarms. "No, little girl. Children should not be on the court."

"Oi, let Kuroko go." Kagami demanded, wanting to punch the guy's face now.

A wind gusts by and Teru's t-shirt flapped open to show her jersey underneath. Dad asked in shock, "You're a player?" He sets her down. Teru continues to stare blankly at Dad. He turned around to his side of the bench. "They lost to a child like that? And it's a girl. Are the Generation of Miracles children?"

Seirin snickered from Dad's snide comment. Teru felt more irritable. "To be honest, I'm quite annoyed now."

The team completely stopped laughing from Teru's sudden change of behavior, although Kagami still laughed a bit. "You really don't like to lose, do you?" The starters took off their shirts. "Then we might as well teach Dad to not piss off kids so much!"

Teru approached Riko over at the bench. She requests to be put in as a starting player. "You want to be a starter? You know you have a time limit, Kuroko-chan. I told you that as the phantom player you'd play accordingly to how the match goes."

Teru didn't blink much and just pleaded. "Please…"

Riko sweat drops. "Kuroko-chan, you almost look like a menacing owl if you keep staring at me like that. This is the first time that I've seen an unexpected side of you, actually. And still having that stone face on."

"Please." Teru repeated robotically.

"Okay, okay! I guess I don't hate going full throttle at the beginning. Just get a ten point lead by the end of the first quarter!"

"Yes, ma'am."

The teams lined up. Kagami noticed a light fire in Teru's eyes. He scoffed in knowing most of us will suffer mental scars from her if she continues to stare openly like a nocturnal bird. On the other side, Dad merely yawned in predicting Shinkyo will win.

Referee held the basketball. "Let the game between Seirin High School and Shinkyo High School begin."

"Let's have a good game!"

If they lose, it's over. Kagami and Dad were going the first tip-off. Unfortunately, Kagami couldn't get the ball at its peak due to Dad's longer limbs reaching for it.

"_Bastard!_" Shinkyo has the first ball. Dad was making his way to the net but Kagami catches up quick. Dad then leaped up to take a jump shot. "_A jump shot without any fakes? He's making fun of me!_" Kagami jumped up as well to stop the ball from going, but Dad's height took the advantage to slip the ball above the fingertips.

Two points added to Shinkyo High.

"There it is! So tall!" The spectators cried out.

"Heh. Too easy." Dad chimed arrogantly.

"Don't mind! Let's get them back!" Hyuga orders, passing the ball to Izuki. Izuki passes over to Mitobe who then passes to Hyuga at the three point line of the court. "It's free!"

Sadly, Dad easily blocked the ball with the palm of his hand.

"_Seriously!?_" Hyuga exclaimed in thought. "_He can reach that high!? What's his range of defense!?_"

At the Seirin bench, Kawahara and Furihata did not like how Shinkyo was playing at all. It's not much how basketball is supposed to be played right.

"This is ridiculous." Furihata ridicules.

"It's unfair to have a foreign player on the team." Kawahara scorns.

Tanimura heard this, and sighs in a haughty manner. "Are you guys one of those hard working teams?" He questions directly at Hyuga behind him.

"What?"

"We see a lot of those. Guys saying it's not fair we've got a foreign player. We're not breaking any rules."

"Well you can have up to two of them." Hyuga gave his opinion to him, almost close to glowering at him.

"What's wrong with getting strong players? It's real easy. All we have to do is pass the ball to him and we can't help but score."

Hearing Tanimura's reason of recruiting a foreigner was pretty unreal for Hyuga to refrain lashing out. He responded calmly. "I don't know how easy it is, but if that's your policy, you'd better not complain." He glanced over to the first year duo. "Besides, we have our own ridiculous players. We didn't have to recruit them though."

"What?"

Mitobe stares intensely behind Kagami which sent a chill down his spine. "I'll be fine."

Four minutes in for the first quarter. Seirin made three points on the board, but Shinkyo was still ahead of them by five points. From then on, Dad was still given the ball to score. However as of now, he's completely missing with the ball bouncing off of the rim. Tanimura grew muddled by the sudden decrease in accuracy.

Riko leered, just as planned. "It won't be easy to score, because…" she sees Kagami defending arms out against Dad, "Kagami-kun will not let Dad execute his own plays."

Fukuda wonders, "What plays?"

"Even if he can't reach, there is still a way. Mitobe's way."

* * *

_During the three weeks of preliminary training…_

_"Mitobe-sensei is refined at defense." Said Riko to Kagami._

_"Eh?" He was just facing Mitobe who didn't have much of an expression._

_"From now on, you'll practice with Mitobe-kun everyday. He'll teach your body to remember how to defend against someone bigger than you."_

_"Someone bigger?"_

_"Listen up. Blocking is not the only way to stop a shot. You can make them miss."_

_Kagami didn't get it, but he and Mitobe did a demonstration near the goal. He was inches from Mitobe with his arms and legs extended widely as defense. Kagami was trying to score but repeatedly misses._

_"I can't get in." Try as he must, but he cannot get past him. "It's different from a normal one-on-one, but when he won't let me inside, I can't make any shots. This is hard."_

_Then he realizes…_

* * *

"Don't let him do what he wants to do. Don't let him go where he wants to go. Force him out of his comfort zone. Pressure him so he can't shoot easily." Riko finishes what she had taught to Kagami as he won't let him trespass his defense.

Dad risked in a jump shot, and he still misses.

"He missed again. He's been missing a lot."

"He can't make any shots. This foreigners no big deal."

Tanimura pants in anger. "_Shut up. It's not that easy. There's a ton of pressure on the court. He can almost block him with those jumps. The intensity of his focus could kill._"

The cutthroat atmosphere and ferocious look in Kagami made Dad tense back. "_What the hell is this guy!?_" Another missed shot.

"He missed again."

"What the hell is this? I'm pissed!" Dad ranted.

"Don't let it get to you. He's not blocking you." Tanimura calmed him down.

"This method is stressful for me." Kagami claimed, eyes twitching. "I have to defeat him directly." He ran over to Dad, no longer defending. "Hey! Let me tell you two things. First off, I'll block one of your shots in this game."

Dad didn't believe it. "There's no way you can do it. I won't lose to a game with a child in it."

Kagami ran behind him. "And second…"

Izuki made a fast pass towards Dad. "_Lucky!_"

But it wasn't lucky. Most tend to forget that there was a fifth member of Seirin. And she hates to be misinterpreted as a child for a team that should not be called weak. A curved pass was crossed over to Kagami. He made a dunk, surprising Dad.

He looked back with a complacent smile. "This kid will give you the most trouble."

Teru furrowed her eyebrows. "Could you please not call me a kid?"

* * *

Two special onlookers from the spectators level were observing Seirin's play in the first match. Midorima stares down at Teru's pass under Dad's legs and caught by Kagami who went for a dunk.

He shifts his glasses upwards, hiding a small hint of a smile from the guy next to him.

"Oh? Shin-chan, were you hiding a smile?" His friend who always pulls the rear cart asked playfully.

"Don't be foolish, Takao. I was merely speculating how Seirin strategizes their offense play." Midorima lied.

Takao Kazunari, point guard of Shutoku, curiously looked down on the court. He sees a girl with light skin and soft blue hair tied back and wearing a Number 11 Seirin jersey on the court. "Oh! That's the girl you've mentioned before! I see, so you miss your ex that much! My condolences, Shin-chan!"

Midorima grunted. "Takao, don't jump to that conclusion." On the other hand, Midorima was quite surprised to hear that Takao could spot Teru at a distance. Many can't see her even when she's close in front of someone. "I inquire, how is it that you can see Kuroko?"

"Hmm~! What's that Shin-chan? Are you jealous?" Takao teases more.

"Just answer, you ignoramus."

"I just use my eyes. That's it."

"_His eyes, is it?_"

"Well, seeing her on the court…I don't know why, but I don't think we'll see eye-to-eye once we settle on the court." Takao justifies.

"Why is that?"

Takao delivered a sly smile. "Because she and I…are **secretly lovers**!"

The ending joke only made Midorima hit him into his thick skull as punishment.

* * *

On the court, Dad was trying figure out what the hell happened. He never thought that he would be expecting an attack from out of nowhere.

Tanimura got the ball, very mad right now. "Let's just get them back!"

He passed blindly to a player, but Teru intercepted and tapped the ball out from their reach. The ball bounced high enough for Kagami to grab and dunk once more.

"_Who the hell are these guys?_"

"Seriously? They dunked the ball directly from stealing it."

"That's two dunks in a row."

Teru was completely ignoring anything outside of the court at the moment. She concentrated immensely on this game, not even batting a blink. It nearly frightened Hyuga when Teru said earlier to not call her a kid.

"That was amazing. Has Kuroko always been this good? Is she that mad to be called a kid?"

"Yeah." Kagami replied.

_"They lost to a child like that? And it's a girl. Are the Generation of Miracles children?"_

"I think what she's trying to say is: don't talk big until you've played them."

It was the end of the first quarter. Seirin is pulling ahead with twenty three points and Shinkyo remains with eight points still.

"Good job guys! Fifteen point difference!" Riko cheers. "However it will be more difficult next quarter. Kuroko-chan, I'm substituting you out. We need to preserve your energy, but we'll lose some power. We can't let the gap shrink while our offensive power weakens. Aside from Dad, the other four players aren't much a threat. Ultimately, it comes down to how well Kagami-kun can handle Dad. Are you up for it?"

"Leave it to me."

Second quarter commenced. Teru sat out from this one. She really wanted to go out there again. Riko saw the agitated behavior in her. "Kuroko-chan, relax. You'll go back out there soon. For now, just rely on Kagami-kun."

Teru stopped becoming antsy the moment her partner's name was mentioned. Coach was right. She can't let her pride get the best of her, even if their opponents taunt them. It's the best chance of seeing full view how Kagami plays on his own.

It was another face off between Kagami and Dad. Dad forced in another jump shot, and Kagami still can't reach at his height as he fell down first despite jumping second.

"_Did he get taller?_" Hyuga thought in fear now that Dad is becoming more serious.

"I'm serious now. I won't lose to you!" Dad declared.

Kagami laughed. "I couldn't ask for more. I'm getting excited, Dad!"

Score was 12 to 24 points. Hyuga made a jump shot from the three point line, but…

"Shit! Too short!"

The ball wasn't going to make it in. Kagami prepared himself to get the offense rebound. He and Dad leaped at the same time, yet Kagami had taken the ball back and threw it into the hoop again.

"Okay, nice shot!" Kawahara cheers.

"Nice rebound!" Furihata hails.

Riko took in what happened. Teru noticed beforehand. Kagami was jumping higher now. Even with Dad having the ball and taking a jump shot, Kagami jumps up at maximum height, making Dad just pass back to his teammates. Gradually, he's getting higher and higher.

"Kagami's amazing." Tsuchida remarked. "He's more than keeping him in check. He's not losing to him at all."

"But," Riko rebuttals, "don't you think he's trying too hard?"

Teru remembers back what Kise had told her after the practice match.

_"If you really admire him because of his attitude towards basketball, eventually you two will part ways."_

_"But someday…he will reach the same level as the Generation of Miracles. He'll be on a different level from the rest of the team. Would you still think of him as the same guy as he is today?"_

Teru directed her eyes at Kagami. "_I won't let the same mistakes repeat. I won't let him become like them._"

She's been sitting out on the bench until the fourth quarter. Only five minutes until Seirin could win. Tanimura scores a three pointer, bringing the score to a single digit difference of 51 to 60 points, still in Seirin's favor. It's still not good enough.

"_We can't afford to get cut close_" Riko thought. "Kuroko-chan, can you go in the last five minutes?"

"Actually I've been ready for a while." Teru answers.

"Ah, sorry. Then go!"

It made things more simpler and easier as Teru was substituted back in. Seirin got ahead with more points, but Shinkyo became frustrated by her.

"Shit! What the hell are those passes?!"

"Stay focused until the end! Keep attacking!" Hyuga roared at them.

Dad was on his edge as he won't admit to losing with Kagami marking him. "I definitely won't lose!"

He moves for a jump shot. Kagami leaped up in time. "You said that you were disappointed in the Generation of Miracles, but you're way too full of yourself! Because those guys…are definitely strong!"

He blocked the ball from Dad, shocking him in utter defeat.

The buzzer rung.

"End of the match!"

Scores were 67 to 79 points. Seirin wins and advances!

* * *

Seirin was about to pack up and leave, however Dad walked over to Kagami. He thought he was going to get more trash talk, but he didn't.

"I lost." Dad admitted.

"Huh?"

"Please play hard for me in the next game."

"Ah…sure."

He thought too soon. "Like hell I would say that, you idiot! Idiot!" Dad then got dragged by Tanimura by the back of the collar. "You moron, I won't lose next time!"

Kagami was twitching in anger and regret not punching that guy. Teru made sure he tries to cool down by soothing his back, although she also was angry on the inside that Dad had to end it off like that. She still despises being called a kid.

"Kagami-kun, please calm down."

"I need to take my anger out on something."

"Do it when you go home."

He'll probably just eat his way out to blow off steam.


	7. 7Q: Taking Care

**7Q: Taking Care**

* * *

**A/N: This is a little fluff between Kagami and Teru in this chapter. I can't go on with this story just sticking to the main storyline. It'll get boring eventually. I have to put some fluff in, cause it's cute XD.**

**There is a scene with the seniors in here referencing to the Kuroko no Basket Drama CD. You can listen to the Drama CDs on tumblr from suzu-yuki. The CDs are really funny and most of them have translations (thankfully). The one in this chapter is Season 1, Vol. 3 (Hyuuga Junpei). You can look on YouTube, but there are a few.**

**Yeah, so basically with this fanfic, I'm including most of everything in the KnB franchise. The OVAs, movie, excluded manga chapters, and Drama CDs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After annoying the hell out of Kagami and pissing off Teru, despite the latter's efforts to calming the beast being called an idiot by Dad, the red headed player took out his aggression against a poor random tree outside of the gym. Later, he dragged Teru to go eat at Maji Burger where he ate more cheeseburgers than his usual norm.

Teru sat silently, drinking her usual order of vanilla milkshake, watching her partner chow down a hill of burgers. She shook her head at the sight.

"You shouldn't eat that fast, Kagami-kun. And it's unhealthy to eat this many burgers."

"Shut up. Meat is a part of life. You need to try it for once instead of those stupid milkshakes and eggs." Kagami grunted with his cheeks stuffed.

"…Overconsumption of meat will eventually lead you to die early, Kagami-kun." Teru stated, more emphasizing on the word die after hearing milkshakes pretensed with the word stupid.

It caught Kagami by surprise of her tone. "Er—sorry."

"I'm serious, Kagami-kun. Eating this much is not healthy."

"Don't worry. I have fast metabolism. I don't get sick that easily." Teru gave him a very blank look. They say idiots can't get sick, correct? "Why are you looking like that?"

"…No reason." Teru averted.

Although suspicious, Kagami didn't bother to question further since he didn't want to ruin his taste buds when he finished his dinner. "Whatever. Tomorrow, we have practice at 10. We gotta be prepared for what the coach throws at us."

Teru nodded in agreement, sucking every last remnants of milkshake in the cup, annoying Kagami with the sound.

* * *

Next day…

**Time****: 9:00**

**From****: Kagami-kun**

**Subject****: I can't make it**

_**I have a stomachache. I won't be able to make it to practice. Tell coach.**_

Teru gave a very long sigh. Sitting near the door of her home in the midst of tying her shoes to go to the gym, Teru shook her head in contempt.

"_I told you._"

Teru went through her contact list to call Riko's number to give her the news. She still sat, waiting for her coach to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Coach."

"_What is it, Kuroko-chan?"_

"Kagami-kun told me he can't make it to practice today. He has a stomachache."

Teru heard Riko's tongue click. "_That idiot."_

"Also Coach, I won't make it to practice either."

"_What?! Why?! Do you want me to give you another Boston Crab hold again?!"_

Teru flinched at the reminder of the position she was held in. "As his partner, I should've stopped him from eating the amount of burgers he ate last night. I want to make him get better quickly for the next matches we will face in the preliminaries."

Riko didn't respond quickly as she jokingly pictured Teru as a mother, apron and all, who has to babysit Kagami. Not a fun job to take. Regardless, Riko knows Kagami is an important member for the upcoming matches. And only Teru can bring him back up and healthy. She only wished her juniors weren't so tiresome and make her blood pressure rise. These two will eventually kill her with Kagami's stupid recklessness and Teru's unpredictable reasons.

"Um…" Teru voiced, wondering what was taking her coach long to answer.

"_Alright, fine."_ Riko obliged. "_But when you both come back, you'll get twice the practice training."_

"I understand."

Riko hung up after saying goodbye, and threatening the both of them if they pull a sudden stunt like this again, she'll hold them in a camel clutch. With that, Teru untied her shoes to walk back inside the house, making her way towards the bathroom. The bathroom was small with the tub, sink, and toilet squeezed together with little space to walk, everything porcelain white. Teru went to the mirror which was also a cabinet where she kept some medicines. She grabbed for ibuprofen and went back to the living room to her gym bag on the floor.

Teru called Kagami to ask where he lived, explaining that she already discussed with coach of his excuse of being sick and her excuse to take care of him. Kagami sounded too tired and woozy to argue Teru to not come, but he told her his address and apartment number. His brain must've shut down by the end when Teru heard the sound of shuffling and the phone hitting the floor.

Putting on her shoes again and pulling her gym back over her shoulder, Teru exited out of her home and went to Kagami's place. In honesty, Teru was curious as to where Kagami lived. Considering he's a returnee from the states, he must be living in an expensively. It would explain how he could buy a lot of Maji burgers.

* * *

Teru took in the appearance of the building. It was really big and nice looking. She was a bit envious.

Teru entered into the lobby, after she managed to get the automatic doors to open when a random person was leaving, taking said person by surprise of Teru's sudden presence. It wasn't fun having little presence if not even an automatic door can detect her. She suffered this recurring moment back in Teiko when she and the rest of her teammates, who weren't as overly proud as they are now, were hanging outside by the convenience stores. Heck, even when she was young, she and her cousin were equally invisible to the doors when they were one day doing an errand at the supermarket.

Making her way to the main desk where the manager was standing behind, Teru grabbed his attention, shocking him a bit, and asked for the level where Kagami's apartment was. No surprise that he was living on the top floor.

Taking the elevator, Teru pushed the button to the top level. After arriving at the floor, Teru walked over to the door of Kagami's apartment. Softly, she knocked on the door. With a few clicks coming from inside, the door opened a small crack enough to see half of Kagami's sickly state. His hair was a mess, skin was clammy and sweaty, and he was wearing short sleepwear with only a black tank top and black shorts.

"You actually came…" Kagami groaned, leaving the door open for Teru while he quickly collapsed onto a black sofa, groaning in pain more between the cushions.

"Pardon the intrusion." Teru said coming in. Her eyes gazed over the interior space of the apartment. Very spacious, especially the living room slash kitchen. The living itself didn't have much furniture aside for the black sofa where Kagami was lying face down on in the center, a metal wire shelving unit to Teru's left by the door with dumbbells, magazines, and a family photo, a rectangular wooden stand with a stereo and speakers on top on the right, and a glass coffee table near the sofa. The kitchen was on the opposite side where the door was.

Very modern and fitting for someone who just eat, play basketball, and sleep on a daily basis.

"Is your family out, Kagami-kun?" Teru asked, putting her shoes neatly by the door and approached the almost dead boy.

His face slowly turned for his red eyes to meet blue. "I live alone. My dad is working back at the states." He muffled.

Teru's eyes widened a bit. "_Just like me._"

"Ugh…" Kagami groaned, putting his hands on his stomach of the pain he is receiving.

Teru drew back from surprise and returned to being indifferent. "I told you eating many burgers isn't healthy."

"Sh-Shut up." Kagami gruffed, his tone lacking dominance.

Teru rolled her eyes before reaching in her gym bag for the ibuprofen. "Here, take this. It will help you relieve the pain."

"I…already took it. I'm still hurting…over here."

"Did you eat?"

"What?"

"Did you eat?" She repeated. "You need to eat for the medicine to work."

Kagami averted his eyes elsewhere, feeling ashamed to not read instruction labels. "No."

Teru sighed again at Kagami's incompetence. It's amazing that he's handling well for someone who returned from the U.S. and living on his own. Teru decided to put her hand over Kagami's forehead to feel his temperature, if memory serves correctly that a fever is a symptom to a stomach ache. It shook Kagami a bit at the contact of a cool hand, but he somehow find her touch relaxing. He whined quietly to himself when Teru withdrew her hand.

"You need to get in bed, Kagami-kun." She stated. "You have a fever."

"And you?" He questioned, wondering what she was going to do when watching over a sick person can get boring.

"I'll make some food easy enough for you to digest. Just rest a bit while I cook."

Kagami didn't ever think Teru can cook considering how small her appetite is. All he ever saw whenever she eats is milkshake and eggs. He's kind of scared, actually, of what she'll make.

Teru saw the wary look in his eyes. "Don't worry. I live alone, so I can cook decent."

"That so?" Kagami uttered, learning more of Teru's life.

"Yes. So rest."

"Alright…alright."

* * *

With Kagami tucked in his bed, he merely sat against the headboard rubbing his stomach to compress the pain while waiting for the food to arrive. He heard the clanking of dishes and the high pitch sound of water boiling in a teapot. There was an occasional chopping sound which frightened Kagami a bit. The picture of Teru accidentally cutting her finger or blood in his food was not pretty.

"_Calm down._" Kagami assured himself. "_Kuroko said so herself that she can cook. She never jokes._"

His head started to throb and his vision grew smaller as the fever inside kicked in. And on perfect timing, Teru came into his room wearing a long black apron which was actually Kagami's, and the piece of clothing dragged down to the floor. On her left hand, she had a red cup with steam coming out. And the other was a plastic bag with ice cubes inside.

"Here." Teru offered both items in her hands, walking over to Kagami. "The ice pack will reduce the fever. Just put it on your head or under your arms. And this is peppermint tea that will subside the stomach pain. If you don't like the tea, I can always give you a bowl of peppermint leaves for you to chew."

Kagami's brows furrowed. "I'm not an animal!"

"Don't yell. It will increase the heat in your body than it already has." Teru insulted plainly.

"Damn you, Kuroko." He cursed, but was actually thankful to have her do this for him. "Thanks, though."

Teru nodded. "I'm almost done with the food. So, wait patiently."

"Yeah."

* * *

Back at Seirin's basketball club room, Riko had just arrived inside, greeting her presence with the rest of the seniors, minus Hyuga. The second years was at first panicked and tried to feign normal ignorance, but their expressions relaxed realizing it was just their coach who entered.

"Oh, it's just you Coach." Koganei exhaled in reassurance.

"Is it done yet? Hyuga-kun will be coming soon."

"Well…we still need to put it together." Izuki said, grabbing a bunch of stuff from a locker which had samurai body armor, a samurai helmet, shin guards from the soccer club, and a realistically fake katana.

"I guess we'll need more time." Riko sighed, hoping to get the thing the seniors are doing get done before Hyuga comes in. This was going to be very special for the captain when he sees the finished product. "Oh, by the way, Kagami and Kuroko-chan are not going to attend practice today."

"Eh? Why?" Tsuchida asked in concern.

"Apparently, Kagami has a stomachache from eating numerous cheeseburgers, and Kuroko-chan decided on her own to watch over him to make him feel better."

"Uwah… those two are something." Koganei remarked, with Mitobe off to the side nodding in agreement.

Riko smiled, though everybody knew her enough that it was not genuine. "No worries. I'll just make them do two times the practice. Everything's all good!"

"S-Sure." Izuki stammered.

"Anyways, we should finish this quickly for Hyuga-kun. It was bad enough we wasted time with Shinkyo and Dad and couldn't finish it afterward."

"Oh, he won't forget this. We'll show him the best life-sized figure of Sengoku general, Naoe Kanetsugu!" Koganei shouted in excitement.

* * *

Back to Kagami's apartment, Teru turned off the stove to cut off the heat from the caldero pot covering the soup inside. Using the large kitchen gloves she found, she grabbed the pot and placed it on a pot coaster so to better transition it to Kagami's room. She would later walk back to the kitchen to grab a ladle, and a small soup bowl and spoon after placing the pot on a low table in his room. Once she did that, she readied his serving.

Kagami already downed his peppermint tea and put the ice bag on his nightstand. With Teru seated in a seiza posture, she gave him the bowl of hot soup. He accepted it graciously. From the looks of it, the soup was a muted yellow color, but the green onions floating on top made it better. It was egg drop soup.

"What did I expect from you, making an egg dish?" Kagami said.

"If you're going to complain, I can take back the soup."

"Forget it. Thanks for the meal." Nervously, he scooped up the soup enough to include the egg, broth, and green onion. He took a few sips, and then his eyes gaped in surprise. "This…is pretty good."

"Thank you."

"Seriously, I can taste many flavors than just egg!" Kagami amazed. "What d'you put in it?"

Teru hummed before answering. "Well…beaten eggs, chicken broth, and green onions. I added more of ground ginger since ginger is also another treatment for stomach aches. There is one and a half tablespoons of soy sauce to make the flavor better. Then I finished it with salt and pepper."

Kagami continued to eat the soup, listening well of what Teru addressed. At this point, he finished the entire bowl and asked for seconds like a child at the dessert buffet. He just abandoned the use of the spoon and gradually drunk it from the bowl, which Teru did not appreciate for his lack of manners. "That's inappropriate, Kagami-kun. You need to eat it slower. Don't upset your stomach more."

"Sorry." He apologized. "You know, I'm a bit surprised to see another side of you. Even though we're partners in basketball, we hardly know each other well aside the sport keeping us together."

Teru agreed on that. "That is true. I was taken back by how your apartment looks. Not to mention when you said you lived alone, I was close to calling you a hypocrite and almost resign from being your shadow."

"What the hell?! Why?!"

"It's a joke." Teru attempted, but it didn't please her partner one bit. She can never get the timing right. "However, I was honest when I said I was surprised when you lived alone. You're like me in a way."

Now that she reminded Kagami of that statement, he did wonder how Teru lived on her own. "What? Is your father outside of Japan?" He joked half-heartedly.

"Yes."

"..."

"He's in Korea, actually. My father works as a lawyer."

"Well that sucks." Kagami uttered, drinking more soup. "My old man works as a consultant for big companies."

That explains the expenses of his living style. "It's hard living alone."

"Yeah, but me and my old man still support each other." Kagami brightened. "That's what family is for."

"...Yeah."

"Can I get more?" He asked, holding the empty bowl to her, not noticing the long pause from her response.

Teru was relieved that Kagami didn't notice as she held the bowl and poured more soup. Soon, she'll just hand him the whole pot. It's practically his serving size. "How are you feeling now?" She pondered, handing back the bowl.

"Better. Thanks to you."

"Good, because Coach told me that we are to expect double practice when we come back tomorrow. She also said she will put us in a camel clutch if we do this again."

Kagami flinched. "Geh! Ugh, okay."

Teru stood on her knees and went over to Kagami so that she could feel his temperature again. It's still hot, but it decreased a bit from last time. Again, Kagami was surprised by her bold approach. Her hands were really cool and soft. "The fever has gone down a bit, which is good."

"Uh…yeah." God, he's heating up again.

She retracted her hand back. "Are you done eating?"

"Yeah. I'm done for now."

"Okay. Then I'll let the soup cool down on the stove while I wash the dishes. I can bring you some more tea if your want. You need to keep drinking fluids."

Kagami shook his head, throwing the blanket over to put his feet on the ground. "Nah. It's fine. I hate staying in one place. Plus, you've done enough for me."

"Very well."

Teru and Kagami went out of his room together, although the latter was staggering a bit, but he adjusted. Teru was carefully holding the pot steady with the coaster as well as the bowl, spoon, and cup stacked inside one another on top. When they went to the kitchen, Kagami was greeted by the scent of burning and the sight of a messy kitchen. Teru continued towards the stove without saying a word knowing the red head will burst.

So far, he was quiet. He walked over to the sink where there were pans burnt on the inside. He touched the grime, and sure enough, it was going to be hard to remove. He peered to the trash bin next to him, and inside the hefty trash bag was burnt fish, meat, and vegetables…and broken eggshells. On the island was a cutting board with leftover green onions that is somehow chopped messily, and there was a scatter of ground ginger powder everywhere. Lastly, he went inside his fridge. Limited meat and vegetables. Yet the eggs were still there.

His eye twitched.

"Can you really not make anything without an egg?!"

Teru just gave her usual stoic expression like she doesn't deserve to be in trouble. There was a tiny glint in her half lidded eyes. "I can make ramen and pudding." She said, hoping to diffuse his temper.

"Both of them involve egg in the recipe! And they're not healthy! And you tell _me_ to eat healthy!"

"What about the peppermint tea? There is no egg involved." She retorted.

"A monkey can boil anything and make it good!" He argued irritably. "Don't try to make yourself professional!"

"But the food was good, no?" Teru asked almost acting playfully, recalling that when Kagami tried it, his eyes sparkled and said it was good and tasted all flavors.

He really hates it when she plays him like that. "You…tch…mmmm…forget it." He gave up incoherently, even though he admitted it was delicious. "You're really weird."

"Thank you."

"That's not a compliment!"

So the entirety of the day was just Kagami growling in frustration while he, the sick victim, had to help Teru, the actual helper, to remove the burnt grime from the pans and get rid of the trash. Now he had to ask for his dad to send him some money for food because his partner wasted his resources dry in just attempting to cook. Wait, no. If he called, then he would have to explain why there was a girl in their apartment, and Kagami didn't have the stamina to handle his dad's teasing. And he didn't want to conflict on why she came because he ate cheeseburgers again when he once promised his dad to eat traditional Japanese food once in a while. He'd just have to make due with the amount he has for a month. That would mean he would save down from going to Maji Burger.

"_Hold on. Was this her plan all along?! To make me limit my hunger and money from going to Maji Burger?!_"

Kagami glared at Teru who turned the other way, avoiding his eyes. "_Now, he gets it._"

In a way, this was Teru's revenge from yesterday when he called milkshakes stupid. They were not stupid. They were heaven's glorious wine.


	8. 8Q: Encounter with the Kings

**8Q: Encounter with the Kings**

* * *

After the events of the first match with Shinkyo High and Kagami's recovery of his stomachache, Seirin advanced on in the preliminaries. When Kagami and Teru returned, they were immediately told to do their double practices, which did cause Teru to faint a bit. But thanks to this, Seirin was stronger up against their next opponents. The second round followed with Seirin going against Jitsuzen High. With Kagami's strength returned, Teru was benched through the game. Seirin crushed Jitsuzen with the score of 118 to 51 points.

Their third match would have Seirin play against Kinga High, who was top 16 from last year's Inter-High. They were a strong team with a good balance of offense and defense. But surprisingly, it went out smoothly, even as the team centered around Kagami and Hyuga, and manage to preserve Teru on the bench throughout the game again.

Riko grew amazed at the team's improvement on the court. Then, she noticed Teru shaking her legs.

"Kuroko-chan?"

"I'm just a bit restless." The phantom player continues to twitch, looking at the court.

Riko sweatdropped. "_Uwah…she's itching to play._"

By the fourth match…

Seirin was stretching on the court and shooting a couple of practice shots, waiting for their opponent team to arrive. Teru was merely dribbling while Kagami was extending his legs. Both of them stopped once they heard a familiar voice with a contemptuous tone.

"It's the fourth round. We might actually have a tough game for once."

Five guys with ruffian appearances in green colored uniforms came in. Teru immediately recognized the man who she caused a friction heat to his nose with a spinning basketball back at Kanagawa. Apparently, he was the captain. "Hey, it's Seirin High. This will be easy. They were defeated in the championship league last year. They only won because of sheer luck."

"_Great. It's those guys back then._" Kagami complained in his head.

"This time, we'll—"

The captain didn't see where he was going from belittling Seirin until he bumped into Kagami. The red head glared down at him. "Nice seeing you again."

"Hello." Teru greeted deadpanned, spinning the basketball on her finger as a reminder from the other day.

The opponent team paled, remembering back that they were instantly killed by those two as well as Kise and Akito. Not to mention, the one guy who wanted to hit Akito still had the large bump on his head from the kick delivered brutally.

"_We're going to die!_"

Well… the match between Seirin and Meijo Academy ended on a good note with Seirin winning with a score of 108, and the latter having only 41 points. Although Seirin, aside from Kagami and Teru, was perplexed as to why Meijo looked like they wanted to run away terrified. Riko can only guess based on the first year duo's impassive expressions.

The team settled down on the bench to cool down, about ready to leave the court.

* * *

"At this rate, maybe we'll breeze through the preliminaries and move onto the championship league." The freshmen said excitedly.

"How naive." Izuki said, unconvinced.

"Must be nice being so young and carefree." Koganei pitied.

"For the last ten years, three schools have taken in the final championship league from Tokyo." Hyuga said seriously. "King of the East, Shutoku. King of the West, Senshinkan. And the King of the North, Seiho. They're evenly matched, so the top team changed every year, but they never let anyone else get better than fourth place. They're the three disputed kings of Tokyo. After our fifth match is the semifinals. After that is the finals, and we'll most likely face Midorima Shintaro and the King of the East, Shutoku."

The second years didn't seem thrilled when they mentioned Shutoku.

"But you guys made it to the championship league last year, didn't you?" Kawahara asked, recalling something mentioned of Seirin making it up to here a year ago.

Hyuga responded, but he wasn't in his usual captain role. "Well…we didn't stand chance."

"_Our upperclassmen isn't weak, but..._" Kagami considered in his mind. "The three kings."

"_Midorima-kun…_" Teru reflected on the Generation of Miracles' Number One Shooter.

"Ah, there they are." The spectators commented over at the said team coming in. Seirin directed their attention to them.

"It's best to see yourselves than hear about it." Riko commented, not having good memories rom looking at the orange uniforms. "First years, prepare yourselves. You're about to see something amazing today. King of East, Shutoku High."

The cheerers from Shutoku chanted their school name with passion and pride. The team made their way over to the bench. Teru laid her eyes on Midorima within the team. He appeared to be holding his lucky item of the day in his left hand, which was a small teddy bear wearing a martial arts outfit.

"I'm gonna go say hi." Kagami told the team at the same time he got off from the bench.

"Yeah." Hyuga said absentmindedly, before realizing Kagami's words. "Ah!? Hey!"

Teru sighed. She didn't want to greet Midorima like this, especially if things suddenly turn unfortunate with Kagami greeting him like he's about to attack. She got up as well and followed him onto the court.

"Yo. You're Midorima Shintaro, right?" Kagami started rudely.

"Yes, and who might you be?" Midorima directed back a question towards Kagami offensively.

Behind the shooter was Takao who snickered. "_You know exactly who he is. Why are you acting so proud?_"

Kagami offered Midorima a hand. "You want to shake hands?" Kagami only smiled, and Midorima replied in a sigh. He had his lucky item moved to his right hand and offers his bandaged left hand. There was no shake, but there was a black marker drawn. In his palm was Kagami's name and player number permanently written. "...?!"

"You seem to be the type of guy who doesn't want to remember someone's name." Kagami said personally. "I want the guy who I want to take revenge on for my seniors to remember my name."

Midorima shifted his glasses, more peeved than usual at Kagami's introduction. "Revenge? You don't think before you speak, do you?"

"What?"

"You're from Seirin, right?" Takao butted in. "Didn't your seniors tell you? Last year, the three kings utterly destroyed Seirin by tripling their score in each game.

Kagami gaped at that statement. The freshmen looked back at the second year. They didn't say anything, implying that it was true.

"Say what you want, but the difference in the strength is absolute. History will only repeat." Midorima condemned, but Teru doesn't stand by it.

"No. You can only speculate based on the past. You won't know what will really happen until you play, Midorima-kun." She retaliated.

Midorima glanced over to Teru. Even after middle school, she still wore the same blank expression to this very day. He despised that look. "Kuroko, I don't like you. I can't tell what you're thinking, especially from your eyes. There's a lot I would like to say to you, but saying it now is meaningless. Come to the finals first."

Teru didn't find much offense to that. She knew that his words are harsh, and that's just his personality. It did put Kagami off a bit that she just accepted such verbal abuse from her former teammate. Then, Takao came up to her and wrung his arm on her shoulders. "You've got a mouth on you, Kuroko-chan. I heard you went to the same middle school with Shin-chan."

"_Shin-chan?_" Teru rose her eyebrows at the nickname. She peered over to Midorima who coughed in embarrassment.

"Don't let yourself be beaten around the bush by this guy. He is a tsundere, after all. Oh, I'm pretty sure you already knew that, considering you dated him back in middle school."

That last sentence rose curiosity and shock from both teams. Midorima coughed again, refusing to make eye contact with his team who seem more agitated upon that remark. Teru sighed, not caring anymore now that it was revealed. Her team was caught off guard to hear that she dated a member of the Generation of Miracles. They all want to know the full story once she returns to the bench, especially Kagami who didn't particularly like hearing his partner dated Midorima of all people.

"You know, he still cares about you." Takao didn't seem bothered of what he disclosed. "After watching all of your matches up to here, he mainly focuses on you."

Suddenly he was pulled by the hair away from Teru. "Stop making things up like you usually do, Takao." Midorima scolded him, pulling his hair painfully.

"How long are you going to keep talking?" Shutoku's captain yelled over at the two. "Get ready!"

"Y-Yeah!" Takao responded, finally gotten away from Midorima removing some of his hairs.

Despite to the breaking secret, Riko and Hyuga were proud of Teru. "Looks like Kuroko-chan gave them an earful." Riko said.

"Who cares? She didn't say what we weren't thinking." Hyuga said after.

Midorima looked back at Teru before he can start his match. "Kuroko, I will show you…just how naive your thinking is."

Teru didn't respond back at him, only going back to her own team with Kagami following behind. A second later and she was bombarded by several questions from the team about her and Midorima's past relationship.

"Is it really true, Kuroko-chan?!" Koganei questioned.

"You dated the 'Number One Shooter?'" Furihata awed.

"How did that happen?!" Fukuda urged.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Kawahara cried.

"Oi!" Kagami shouted over them, hating the fact the team is pushing against Teru to reveal more stuff about her past. "Give some space!"

"Yeah! Have some sense of propriety, idiots!" Riko chided at them.

Teru eased the team. "It's alright. It was years ago, so I don't care that you know now."

"So… you really dated that guy?" Tsuchida asked. "In my opinion, he seems too proper and harsh for your liking, Kuroko. Not that I'm saying what's best for you."

"I'm not offended. He does come off as strict, but Midorima-kun is subtle. Both of us have similar likings. Often on weekends, we would run into each other to read books that pique our interest. He would even hand me my lucky items each day back then."

The team had a hard time imagining the green haired shooter being intimate and nice towards a girl. Although seeing Teru dating anyone didn't cross as believable. Sure, she's like a gem with her light blue hair and eyes, but her presence and personality doesn't combine well. They all wondered why Teru and Midorima broke up, but assuming one of them broke up with the other due to the circumstance of being in separate schools, the team didn't catechize further to Teru who was ready to end the conversation. She doesn't want to recall back on their break-up.

Not third year…

* * *

Seirin packed up their belongings to head up to the second floor with the spectators to observe Shutoku's match against Kinka. Midorima was expected to sit out form the game due to his rank in Oha-Asa being last today, but he was in his jersey for this occasion.

He approached to his captain. "Captain, please let me play as starter today."

The captain furrowed his brows. "Didn't you say you didn't want to play because today's fortune was bad?"

"He's probably excited after talking to his ex." Takao supposed, laughing it out as a joke.

"I've had enough of your speculations." Midorima criticized at Takao. "I just want to test out my shooting."

"Sure, but remember that coach is letting you off on your whims three times a day. Two more and I'll be pissed." Midorima acknowledged, uttering no words as he shrunk down from the threat. "As long as you hit your shots as usual, I don't have a problem with that. Using your poor fortune as an excuse won't cut it."

Midorima unraveled the bandages off of his fingers on his left hand. "I cannot miss. Today's lucky item is a stuffed bear. I have compensated my bad luck."

Seirin observed over at Shutoku's play. So far by the second quarter and six minutes in, Shutoku was playing really well with a score of 38 points in different to Kinka's score of 8 points.

"I'm not surprised." Riko said, seeing the score with a 30 point difference.

"But they're not doing anything different from us." Kawahara said. "They make it look so easy. Why is that?"

"It's because they do not make mistakes." Hyuga answered solemnly. "In basketball, the ball is always moving back and forth very quickly. Without exception, strong schools always have strong basics in passing, handling, and running. They make it look easy because their fundamentals are solid. Well, those are only fundamentals. Another reason…they have a true scorer." Case in point, the captain and center of Shutoku, Otsubo Taisuke, made a dunk against two blockers.

"Amazing dunk!"

"Is he really a high schooler?"

Riko noted on Otsubo's power. "He's gotten stronger."

"We couldn't stop him last year even by himself." Hyuga added.

"Last year, Shutoku had a strong inside and an average outside scorer. But now…" Riko grimaced.

"So far, he's five out of five." Kagami commented. "It seems Midorima is doing good too."

Teru tilts her head. "Is that so?"

"How should I know? Shouldn't you know that?" Kagami reprimanded.

On the court, Kinka was falling behind no thanks to Shutoku's center scoring and rendering the blockers useless. They put all strategies to only defending Otsubo, disregarding any play to stop a player from Shutoku to gain a little edge outside the three pointer line.

"Who knows? I've never seen him miss a shot." Teru said respectively.

To Kinka's dismay, it was a drastic mistake to leave the outside open.

"'A little edge?' That is why you cannot win." Midorima makes a jump shot from the three pointer line, but the height of the arc was inordinate.

"_What the hell is with that high arc?_" Hyuga thought, looking up at the ball still in the air. "_Most people wouldn't have any sense of distance in that shot._"

Midorima turned back. "Let's go Takao. We're on defense."

Takao followed beside him. "If you miss, I'll get yelled at too."

The point guard hated to share the blame, but Midorima corrected Takao matter-of-factly. "Don't be stupid, Takao. I follow fate. I do everything I can." The ball descends down. "That's why I never miss my shot."

The ball went into the net smoothly, earning Shutoku three points.

"As long as Midorima-kun doesn't lose his form, he will make 100% of his shots." Teru imparted, seeing Midorima on the other half of the court.

The team was shocked. Because he knows he will score, it gives Midorima more time to defend in the next attack. He will be impossible to counter against. Also, the abnormally long shot takes time to score in, making things a mentally hard toll But it doesn't set right. Midorima was hiding something back from Seirin. Something more powerful.

One by one, Midorima made several three pointers. The game ended in an overwhelming victory of 153 to 21 in difference.

"_Their outside isn't their weak point anymore._" Riko conjectured. "_It really makes last year's game look cute._"

Midorima looks over at the spectator's floor. Specifically, Seirin. More specifically, at Teru and Kagami.

With that, Seirin exited out the gym.

"Alright let's go home—" So Hyuga declared until getting shoved by Riko along with the rest of the second years.

"NO!" Riko growled. "We've got one more game today! Are you stupid?"

Hyuga rubbed the back of his head, giving a lopsided grin. "We were kidding. We just wanted to lighten the mood. Everyone checked the bracket."

Kagami blinked in confusion. "Eh? Really?"

"_Seriously?_" Teru sweatdropped, looking at Kagami.

"You really are an idiot, Kagami!" Riko yelled at him. "Check the brackets properly! We play two games on the day of our fourth game as well as the last day! Our fifth game starts at 5 p.m.!"

Kagami took the bracket. "We're playing the semifinals and the finals on the same day. So we're playing a game before Shutoku." He took a closer look. One thing surprised him. "Coach, the three kings are Shutoku and…"

"Seiho and Senshinkan." Riko said.

"And this?" Kagami turns the bracket over to her.

"On the last day, our opponent for the semifinals will most likely be Seiho. We'd play Shutoku in the finals. We'll be playing two kings in a row."

The King of the North…and the King of the East…in one day.

"Doesn't it seem impossible?" Furihata hesitated.

"The strong schools have a lot of members and reserves. Our club basically fits the bench." Kawahara exaggerated.

Kagami laughed at the thought. "Two games in one day, and our opponents are strong. I couldn't ask for more!"

"But this is too much." Furihata said, looking at Kagami and thinking he's gone crazy.

"Who are you trying to impress? Right, Kuroko?" Kawahara asked for Teru to support him, but she scratched her cheek in denial.

"Actually…I'm also excited."

The team was shocked to hear that from her. "What? Did you get Kagami germs on you?"

"What does that mean!?" Kagami felt offended.

"I hope not." Teru replied, going with it.

"The way you deny it kinda pisses me off!"

"Doesn't being in a pinch light a fire in you?" Her question gave back more confidence towards the team, making them smirk.

Kagami chuckled at that, then ruffles her hair in good comeback, much to her annoyance. "Alright! I'm fired up! I'm gonna train for a bit!"

"Don't! You need to rest! You unbelievable basketball idiot!" Riko yelled at him.

* * *

Afterward, Seirin played against Hakuryou High on their fifth match on the same day they played against Meijo. The team was exhausted from playing two games in one day. Seirin just barely made it to the semifinals with a score of 89 to 87.

On the next day…

"You're eating a lot today." Teru commented over the sound of Kagami chewing down every bit of sandwiches and bread he bought at the cafeteria on his desk.

He looks back at Tery. In contrast to his overabundant lunch, Teru only had a small bento with two triangular cut finger sandwiches. And of course there was one hard boiled egg on the side. "I'm surprised that it's enough for you. We've played two matches in one day." He was careful of how he remarks on what Teru eats. He learned his lesson from the milkshake incident and making him limit his spending. Thankfully, the school has cheap food.

"At least I have a proper muscle ache."

"What the hell was 'proper?' Well, I am sore too." Kagami groaned while stretching his neck out.

"Ah! Kuroko-chan! Kagami-kun! Just the two I need!" Both freshmen looked by the open classroom door to see Riko calling out to them in the hallway with a couple of boxes in her arms. "Come here for a second!"

Little did they know that what the coach needed was extra arms to carry boxes for her.

"Ugh…we're sore from yesterday's matches." Kagami reminded Riko, carrying the biggest box while Teru had the smallest one. "Are you a demon?"

Riko gave him an innocent look at him. "Come on. You want to make a maiden carry those boxes? That's your job as a boy." Originally, Riko wanted Kagami to carry all the boxes, but Teru insisted to lighten the load.

"I really don't see a maiden anywhe—" Riko delivered a hard punch on Kagami's side for that forthright comment.

"Kagami-kun, you shouldn't disrespect women." Teru scolded callously.

Kagami grumbled, but apologised after for upsetting Teru. "Damn, that hurts. What's in these?"

"DVDs of this year's and last year's games from the club room." Riko answered. "They're for scouting, and the club room is too small. We're gonna be playing two games in a row against the kings in the semifinals. There's no such thing as over preparing."

* * *

At Shutoku High…

"DVD?" Midorima questioned at Takao holding the DVD in front of him.

"Yeah, of Seiho. We're the only first year regulars and we don't know anything."

Midorima rejected immediately. "I'm not interested."

"Just because Kuroko-chan and Kagami aren't on it, you shouldn't be like that. There are the guys to beat in the finals."

"Refrain your tongue from calling Kuroko's name informally." Midorima chastised.

"Besides that, we're off today. It's not like you have anything to do."

"No…"

"Then it's decided!"

"Hey…"

* * *

Back at Seirin…

"I forgot my towel." Kagami muttered, entering the club room to retrieve his towel. He didn't notice a lone gym bag belonging to someone left on the bench. Little did he notice once he closed his locker that Teru was beside him. "Uwah! What are you doing?! When did you get here?!"

Teru closed her own locker. "I left my music player in my locker. And you're the one who came in after me."

"At least say something! You scared me!" Kagami was beginning to feel a migraine just from yelling at her. "_If I'm not paying attention, I can't notice her at all. I haven't experienced that in a while._"

Teru pointed over at the bench. "Look at that." Kagami turned his head to see a DVD left on the bench. "Coach must have forgotten it.

**Seiho vs. Kitawada: 5th Round Game**

They inputted the DVD in the player.

* * *

So far on the DVD, Seiho was completely shutting Kitawada down with their impenetrable defense.

"I see," Midorima muttered watching the game, sitting down behind Takao almost upfront the TV screen, "I can see why they are considered one of the kings. Their defense is especially strong. However…"

* * *

"_Their movements are kind of weird._" Kagami noted in his mind. "_Their rhythm is different. What is this feeling?_"

Teru was standing behind Kagami, watching intently. Her eyes drifted to one player. Seiho Number 10. She recognized him.

Kagami rewinded the video. He specifically paused on Seiho Number 10. "This bald guy's defense is especially tough."

"I know him." Teru spoke.

"Huh?"

"I played against him in middle school. We only just started, and he shut Kise-kun down."

Kagami was startled. This one regular guy happened to shut down a member of the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

**_Teiko Middle School. Second Year._**

_"Twenty-four seconds violation!" The referee called out on Kise._

_A young Kise stopped. "Eh?!"_

_"Kise! You head the ball too long, idiot!" The ace of the Generation of Miracles cursed at him, his arms on his hips._

_"Kise-chin… give me a break." The center drawled in annoyance._

_A young Midorima scorned at Kise, adjusting his glasses. "This is why you are no good."_

_A young Teru with longer hair tied into a ponytail observed the blonde victim being berated by everyone on the team. "Kise-kun, please pass the ball." Teru said in slight vexation, shocking Kise further._

_"Even you're mad, Kurokocchi?"_

_"Kise, you're the only one who hasn't scored twenty points." The captain of the Generation of Miracles chastised him over on the bench._

_Kise falters, standing more lean to the captain. "I'm so sorry! But Kurokocchi…"_

_"It's different for Kuroko."_

_Kise grew aggravated with the whole team ganging up on him. He looked over to his mark who gave Kise an innocent surprise look. "What's your name? Because of you, I'm the only one getting yelled at today."_

_"Tsugawa Tomoki. I see, you're getting yelled at?" Tsugawa's face changed from being dumbfounded to being sadistically satisfying. "That's great. I love seeing people get upset."_

_"Who is this guy? Can someone please change marks with me?" Kise begged anyone to switch with him._

_Teru took up the offer only to stop Kise's incessant whining and ruining the game with more fouls. However, the captain refused to let her mark Tsugawa for personal reasons, mostly speaking for the whole team once they caught him googling eyes on her. At least they won._

* * *

"He's pretty barbarous." Teru said all that she could.

* * *

"To be honest, I do not wish to play against him." Midorima spoke truthfully, remembering well of Tsugawa's face back in middle school.

"But you're the only one who can take him on." Takao regarded. "Their defense is good on a national level. They might even be able to stop you."

Seiho ended the game with a score of 71 points against Kitawada with 12 points.

"It's over. Seirin won't be able to overcome this wall."

Midorima doesn't buy that much. Although he doesn't consider Seirin as a strong team, the fact that Teru is attending and helping them grow stronger is enough to know that the school can stand a chance.

"Sorry to say it, but looks like we'll be facing Seiho in the finals. Keep that in mind."

"I know."

* * *

The next day, the entire Seirin team watched the DVDs of Seiho's matches.

"I knew it already, but… honestly, this is going to be hard." Izuki said with much doubt.

Koganei sighed, heartbroken. "Sorry. I feel like crying again."

"Frankly," Riko spoke, "we'd lose nine times out of ten against Seiho and Shutoku. We jsut have to play that one game we win."

"Listen," Hyuga said, "I wouldn't go far to say that it's a strategy, but I have an idea."

Teru grew interested.

* * *

It was the day of the semifinals. Everyone is expecting a good match to watch today. The weather was very clear and this day will be refreshing. On the way to the match, Kise along with Akito and Kasamatsu walked together. Kise was listening with his earphones on of today's horoscope on his smartphone. Akito jumped excitedly like a young kid going on a field trip. Kasamatsu looked at the two like he's their parent, much to his dismay.

"I'm excited to see Teru-chan and Seirin play up to the finals!" Akito gleamed with eagerness. "What about you, Kasamatsu-senpai?"

She approached her senior closer, causing Kasamatsu to stiffen much to Akito's confusion. "I-I guess so." He stammered. He tried to avoid eye contact with her considering the distance they are at, and changed the topic over to Kise. "W-What's Kise's listening to?"

Kise overheard Kasamatsu over the broadcast. "I'm listening to today's recording of Oha-Asa horoscope."

"Oh, what does it say for Midorima?" Akito asked.

"The guy from Teiko?" Kasamatsu questioned.

"Yeah! Midorimacchi's luck depends on Oha-Asa. If his sign is ranked first, then he's good." Kise responded.

"What's his sign?"

"A Cancer. By the way, Kurokocchi's sign is an Aquarius."

"I didn't ask for her sign."

**_» First rank goes to Cancer! Congratulations! There will be no complaints today! «_**

**_» Last place goes to Aquarius. Play it quietly today! «_**

"Geh!"

Kise stops walking. Akito peeks over at his phone, seeing the avatar sign of Aquarius looking droopy and sad. "Oh, god."

"What's wrong?" Kasamatsu asked over the two.

"It's the worst." Both said in unison with deplorable eyes.

* * *

Over on the court, each team participating in the semifinals were practicing on their side of the court before they could begin the match. Seirin was aggressively practicing before they can face off against Seiho.

Teru observed Kagami dunking countless times while she was handling the ball around her waist. She saw that he peered over to the other side of the court where Midorima was. Midorima, in turn, also looked over and directly stared over fiercely at Kagami.

Hyuga intervened angrily. "You're looking at the wrong opponent, idiot!" He had to take hold of Kagami's head and almost fully twist his neck to the opposite side painfully.

"That hurts!" He hissed, holding the back of his neck.

"No matter how hard you stare, if we lose in the next match, you'll look like an idiot."

"I was only looking." Kagami complained, now looking over at Seiho. "Besides, I'm completely focused on our next game." Seiho was practicing with much seriousness. "_These guys are good. They're completely different from Shutoku._"

"Seiho seems more normal than I expected." Furihata said. "They don't have much big guys."

"I suppose they are a bit small for a national class team. Their biggest player is their captain, Iwamura." Riko discerns.

Furihata looked over at Seiho to find Iwamura standing there with a focused look on his face. He really was tall, almost close to Mitobe. If anything, he's thick to the point that he looks powerful.

"And their playmaker is Kasuga." Riko finished grimly, looking at the Seiho's point guard with amber colored hair. "Those third years are the core of their team."

To make the team seem more powerful, Tsugawa was there to add more defense. He walked over to Kagami almost ready to return to practicing. "You're Kagami-kun, right? Wah~! You're hair is so red! Scary!"

"What?"

"Captain, this is the guy, right? Seirin's really weak, but they have one strong guy!" Tsugawa called over really bluntly and loudly.

Riko suddenly had her fangs sharpened. "Oh, you've done it now, you little shit."

"Idiot," Iwamura knocked down Tsugawa's head as punishment, "don't go messing around." He held down Tsugawa's head to make him apologize. "Sorry. This guy's socially inept, so he just says what he's thinking."

"You don't need to apologize." Hyuga attacked. "We're going to win. If you look down on us like you did last year, you'll end up in tears."

"That won't happen." Iwamura replied earnestly. "We weren't looking down on you last time. You were just weak. That's it."

Kagami narrowed his eyes at him. Teru remained silent, taking in the euphemism in his words.

"What? Captain, you're not mincing words either." Tsugawa retorted, getting dragged by Iwamura clutching his collar at the back.

"Idiot, I just don't sugarcoat my words."

* * *

In the Seirin changing room, it was completely quiet. The team did not want to talk when they were tense for this match. Riko noticed their behavior.

"_Everyone's a little tense._" She had only one idea. Riko clapped her hands to ease the tension for a bit. "You're all a little too uptight. I thought of a little reward to cheer you up." The atmosphere took a sharp turn to turning bubbly pink and lightweight. "Ufu… if you win in the next match, I'll give each of you a kiss on the cheek."

The team was weirded out by her demeanor.

"Why did she giggle?" Izuki blankly asked.

"You can't be serious." Koganei objected.

Riko dropped dead on the floor, sobbing from her team's reactions. Hyuga yelled at them. "You morons! Pretend to be happy if you have to!"

That comment didn't make things better as it only pierced deeper into Riko's heart. Then, Riko creepily laughed at a slow tempo from her sobs. "Shut up and get it together, you idiots!" Her eyes were tearing up. "Don't you wanna pay them back for last year?! Hasn't it been all you've thought about for last year?!"

"Sorry, sorry. We know." Hyuga repeated apologized with a somber smile. Riko dried up her eyes, sniffing a bit. "Alright. Before we start, I'll say it again." He points his eyes at the first years. "I'm sure you'll feel it as soon as the game starts, but first years, prepare yourself for the worst. Seiho is strong. After last year's crushing defeat, we hated basketball so much we nearly quit."

Teru reacted the most out of that admitting statement while the others looked glum. Hyuga tried to shake them off from the dark atmosphere.

"Don't look so gloomy. We got over it. If anything, we're happy. It won't become like last year. Heck, I believe that we can defeat them because I'm confident in our strength." He shrugged it off with a proud smile. "We just have to win! Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

When most of the team walked ahead, Teru took the chance to tug on Kagami's sleeve to stop him for a moment.

"What's wrong, Kuroko?"

Teru didn't find the right words to ask this to him, but she had to find an answer. "Kagami-kun, have you ever hated basketball?"

"Huh? Well…no."

"I have. Once." Teru's tone turned more morose. "I believe my reason was different, but I know that feeling. They all had cheerful expressions upon their faces right now, but hating something you love is a painful feeling."

Kagami felt his sleeve being tugged tighter. He knew that Teru didn't like to mention anything involving middle school, especially when it comes to her experience in Teiko's basketball club and the Generation of Miracles. Seeing her admitting that she used to hate basketball to him was chilling.

"When I spoke to Midorima-kun," Teru continued speaking, "I told him that the past and the future are not the same, but they're not completely separate. I think this game is important for our seniors to overcome their past."

"_Are you overcoming **your** past too?_" Kagami wanted to ask this, but relented because he was afraid that Teru will get upset at him. "_I can only assume she hated basketball because of the Generation of Miracles. Being that she had been close to them back then, now all of them gone their separate ways just to see who is the_ strongest." He peeked over at Teru who had a serious expression. Not many can differentiate what's her normal and serious expression, but it's all on how her eyelids drop down. "_Even though she's playing the sport, she's not exactly enjoying it. To me, it seems like she's taking responsibility. But for what?_"

"You're already playing basketball for the team." Kagami tried to contradict the somber atmosphere with a lightening mood. "You like it now, right?"

Teru contemplated for a bit. "I can't say for certain. I remember that I used to play for fun, and it made me happy. Now, I don't remember what it was like considering I threw it away."

Kagami choked at her answer. Can she really not smile anymore because of her past? It angered him a bit. "_It really just makes me want to fight the Generation of Miracles with my fists than at basketball..._"

"However, I am grateful to be in Seirin. I met such wonderful seniors and fellow classmates. And I met you, Kagami-kun, who became my light." Teru finished, looking at Kagami wholeheartedly.

He blushed. "God! Always throwing such embarrassing cheesy lines at me..."

"It's the truth."

"It's weird."

Both of them walked out together to meet with their team at the court with the rest of the spectators overlooking with hyper anxiety. Kagami was starting to feel real sensitive these days. Maybe it was because of Teru's influence. He really has grown a soft spot for her. He wants to support her to win in this tournament. He doesn't want to disappoint her. This...was really making him cringe that he's turning into a different character. Someone _has_ to be the hotheaded friend in this story!

Instead of being uncharacteristically tenderhearted, Kagami roughly ruffled Teru's hair who was about to tie it up for the game. She didn't partake it nicely.

"What did you do that for, Kagami-kun?"

"Nothing, really. Just a confidence boost." And also a support boost. "_We'll win and knock those colorful bastards off their podiums together._"

And this was a promise.


	9. 9Q: Seirin vs Seiho

**9Q: Seirin vs. Seiho**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. Recently, I've been more focused on the MCU and have been depressed due to Avengers Endgame and the news of Spider-Man not being a part of the MCU (still hurts). And lately, I've been focusing on improving my art skills in Photoshop and Illustrator. Yeah, I'm back in school...yippee...**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Like and Review (mostly review please).**

* * *

"Kise, I've said this a thousand times, but your time efficiency is very slow. Heck, I'm surprised you can still manage your modeling job." Akito insulted at the blonde as she, Kise, and Kasamatsu just arrived in the spectator seats.

"Daidaicchi, must you add more salt onto my wounds? I said I was sorry. I even got punished by one of Kasamatsu-senpai's kicks." Kise whined.

"It's your fault to waste time buying a drink." Kasamatsu gruffed, kicking the blonde again in the back of his lower legs.

Three pairs of eyes looked down on the court where the match between Seirin and Seiho took place. They were utterly shocked. It's been only four minutes in the first quarter, and Seirin hasn't managed to score a single basket. And Seiho was winning by 12 points ahead.

* * *

On the court, Kagami was having the most trouble out of the whole team being that he was defended by Tsugawa. He was pressured into a lot of intensity, and he was having a hard time thinking straight when he can't get past him nor can he shoot.

"_This bastard! His defense is on the same level as Kise!_"

"Kagami!" Izuki called out. "You're holding the ball for too long. Pass it."

The redhead complied and passed the ball over to the point guard. Izuki did a layup over to the net, only for the ball to be blocked by Iwamura already defending him. His gray eyes widen in surprise.

"How naive." Iwamura patronized Izuki. "Your offense attacks won't be able to break down our defense easily."

"_As expected of a national class team in Tokyo. Their defense is tough!_" Hyuga acknowledged irritably in his mind, making a run down the court.

* * *

"What are they doing? Geez…" Kise sighed, not liking the display on the court.

"I thought so when we played them," Kasamatsu said, also feeling the same, "but Seirin are slow starters. Kagami's usually the one to put his foot on the gas, but without that, they can't hit their stride."

Akito blinks back for a bit. Her orange eyes looked over at Tsugawa. She remembers that annoying face anywhere. "Ugh, Kise. Do you remember that guy? Number 10."

Kise looked intently at what player Akito just mentioned. It's no wonder she has a disgusted face. Even his face scrunched once he saw the stupid grinning player on the court. "That bastard?! He's playing Seiho?"

"He gave you so many fouls back in middle school." Akito recalled. "And if he's marking Kagami-san, then he'll surely suffer the same thing you faced."

* * *

"Charging! White, number 10!" The referee called out on Kagami, who recklessly ran against Tsugawa after the latter pissed off the power forward by making a blunt remark that Kagami was weak to defend against.

Riko seethed seeing this was Kagami's second foul. "Just how easily does that idiot get angry?"

"Kagami, calm down!" Koganei shouted.

Teru walked over to him. "Kagami-kun, that was your second foul. If you get five, then you'll be out of the game."

"I know that." He argued, not wanting a reminded. "Somehow, their movements are impossible to play against."

Teru analyzed for a while on her own that Seirin was basically shut down. "_Seiho High has a man-to-man defense formation, but it's not any regular formation I've seen before. The team is merely creating pressure to enforce anyone from being open._" She received the ball from Izuki's pass. No matter how invisible she is or have a special passing ability, Teru can't succeed to pass it to anyone if no one is free. "_I can't do anything but handle the ball._"

Riko noticed the struggle the team is dealing with. She grew anxious seeing that Teru can't do anything on her own and the other four are rendered useless. "_It's best to call for a timeout._"

After requesting for a timeout, the Seirin team rested on the bench as Riko stood with something she evaluated. "Seiho uses old martial arts techniques."

"Old martial arts?" Kagami demonstrated some kind of hand chop he would see in action movies. "_Acho! _Something like that?"

"That's not old martial arts." Riko corrected and side glanced at him in disbelief. "To be precise, they incorporate movements from old martial arts. One of the techniques they use is called 'namba running.' Usually when running, the arm you swing forward is opposite of your leg. With namba running, you swing your arm at the same tempo with your leg."

"Namba running can lessen the burden in your body than regular running." Teru added, knowing a bit of information she heard about namba running back in middle school by a certain pink haired manager. Everyone looked at her.

"You knew, Kuroko-chan?" Riko asked.

"I only know a little bit about namba running. All I remember is that it can reduce less stamina."

"That is right." Riko nodded. "Besides namba running, they can use their strength when unsteady, and move fast unbalanced. They use various moves from old martial arts. That's the strength of Seiho."

"_So that's what I felt about the team._" Kagami mused.

"It's not like they're doing anything special. They're high school players just like you guys. They'll fall for fakes, and you can take them by surprise if you tip them off balance. It's too early to be reckless. Just keep playing as usual and it will work!"

Timeout was over. Everyone heads back onto the court.

Kagami approached Izuki. "Izuki-senpai, could you give me the ball?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna go against Tsugawa again." Kagami solemnly said.

Izuki grinned. "Do you have a plan?"

"No, but he is human, right? I just have to be faster then."

Izuki grew worried hearing that it wasn't a well thought out plan. Pretty vague, if you ask him. "What was that? Are you sure it's okay?"

"It will be alright." Teru reassured the Izuki. She feels confident as she sees Kagami just getting started. "He does what he has to do."

With that, Kagami has the ball and made a dash towards Tsugawa who was as usual smiling.

"Ah? One-on-one? Bring it on!" Tsugawa hollered excitedly.

"I don't care about your martial arts or whatever." Kagami complained irritably. "Basketball is basketball!"

Kagami did a quick crossover and a full on drive against Tsugawa. He didn't react in time and fumbled from the change in pace. Kagami merely ran to the basket, with a lot of things running in his mind.

_"Have you ever hated basketball?"_

_"I think this game is important for our seniors to overcome their past."_

_"I am grateful to be in Seirin. I met such wonderful seniors and fellow classmates."_

Everything that Teru said in their conversation back by the changing room made Kagami consider his answer. "_I never hated basketball, so I couldn't understand everything you said, but I did understand one thing!_"

Kagami made his way to dunk at the goal, earning Seirin their first points in the game.

_"So now that I think about it," Teru said lastly at Kagami before arriving outside of the court, "I really want to win this game."_

Kagami landed back onto the ground after hanging on the rim for a few seconds. The ball that was pushed in through the basket bounced over into Teru's hands.

He stood in front of her, giving her a determining look. "We _will _win this game."

The two looked at their seniors, showing smiles on their faces for finally gaining two points. The bench was cheering for them. The two first years were ready to do all they can in this game.

Tsugawa stood motionless, mouth gaped. Kasuga came over to him with a surprised look.

"That's the first time someone has past you." Kasuga only said, then walked away from him.

Tsugawa, shockingly, was smiling deviously. "Hehe. The fun and the pain is just getting started."

* * *

On the other side of the court where Shutoku is playing against Ginbo High School, it's expected that Shutoku was taking the lead considering Midorima was playing. He made a couple of three pointers many times in a row, stunning the crowd of his accuracy.

Only the first quarter and Shutoku was winning by a large margin with 16 points whereas the other has only 2 points.

Soon Midorima requested that he was done, substituting for someone else while he returned to the bench.

"Midorima choose to sit out on this game." Akito commented, looking at the said shooter resting nonchalantly on the bench with his team.

"They're taking it easy for Midorimacchi." Kise narrowed his eyes directly at him.

"Well it's expected." Kasamatsu argued. "They're playing against a middle tier school. It's no surprise. If there are going to be any, it'll be over there."

Redirecing back to the match between Seirin and Seiho, Seiho was merely passing to each other the ball at a quick pace, not keeping the ball for more than one second. It threw Seirin off until they stopped passing and Iwamura now had the ball and made his way to the goal. Hyuga hurried Mitobe to go and defend the burly Seiho captain, but the ball was passed over to Tsugawa. Kagami made the attempt to reach the ball out of Tsugawa's hands, only to earn a third foul.

"Foul! White, number 10!"

Kise looked down at disappointment. "I though Seirin's engine was finally running when Kagamicchi scored, but they didn't manage to take another step."

"You can't call yourself a king just for playing good defense." Kasamatsu claimed. "Their offense is exceptional too." Kise hummed. "Seiho may not have good scorers like you or Kagami, but they're a different type of team. They incorporate old martial arts into their offense too. Seiho isn't a team of prodigies. They're a team of experts."

Kise can only respond to his senior with a scoff. "There are some experts…in Seirin too."

Akito smiled, her orange eyes pointing to Teru.

"Out of bounds! White ball!"

The game stopped momentarily. Tsugawa looked over at the scoreboard. 15 to 6.

"Nine point difference, huh?" Tsugawa said with an upset tone. Not even looking at where he was walking, he bumped into someone. Never did he see such a small girl in a Seirin basketball uniform with light blue eyes.

"Sorry." Teru apologized at Tsugawa.

"A girl…you're…" Tsugawa jumped back in surprise. "What are you doing here?! Have you been playing this game?! Aren't you a manager?!"

Teru conveyed some sort of indignated look in her eyes in which Tsugawa didn't notice, yet her teammates could tell even if they weren't in front of her. "My name is Kuroko Teru. I am a player for Seirin."

…

It was like a nuke just dropped. The whole Seirin team was in total shock.

"Seriously? I didn't notice you were there!" Tsugawa said in incredulity.

"_He forgot her even though they played against each other one time!_" Kagami thought in horror.

"_She even introduced to him normally!_" Hyuga thought in exact feeling, with more tremble.

Tsugawa continued to stare down at Teru. "You're a first year too? You have a nice physique for a girl playing basketball."

She can't tell if he was complimenting her appropriately or not. Then again, she remembered the time in middle school that she was taken away from guarding Tsugawa by her own teammates.

"Thank you." Teru said, making the team more frozen in place. Or possibly turned into petrifying stone.

"If we weren't opponents, I would have asked you out as my girlfriend!"

That sentence became really loud for some reason. The team came back from their frozen states, feeling a protective instinct coming in, especially coming from Kagami and Hyuga. Teru could faintly see Akito hissing at him in her demonic form with Kise fearfully in tears holding her back. Then there was Midorima on the other side of the court whose glasses are glinted and had some sort of black aura around him that made Takao beside him want to back away for real.

"Hey, did you know? Last year, our team was ahead of yours by 20 points in the first quarter. I want to make it 30 points this year. Well, don't let it get you."

Tsugawa tapped Teru's shoulder. She didn't respond immediately at first. She did dust off her shoulder as if some pest had touched it. "_Barbarous in the end._" Teru breathed slowly. "I understand."

"Hm?" Tsugawa turned back in question.

"…I will make sure I am not disappointed."

The game resumed.

"Izuki-senpai." Teru walked over to the point guard.

"Y-Yeah?"

"If you could…"

Izuki could see the menacing look under the light blue bangs. "S-Sure. Okay."

Seiho's defense was still strong, defending Seirin like their life depends on it. It worried the bench that they were coming back to square one, however Izuki made a random pass from Kasuga to the open space where Mitobe and Iwamura were.

Kasuga smirked at this desperate attempt to score, until the young girl who talked to Tsugawa earlier came out of nowhere for a surprise attack. Teru made her appearance and created a curve pass to Mitobe, cutting through the defense in her own way. Mitobe made the shot, earning two points as well as forms of questions from the spectators.

"What was with that pass?"

"It was like a boomerang!"

"It didn't go back on its own. Someone changed the course!"

"But who?"

"I don't know."

Kise laughed roguishly. "Looks like Seiho's wall wasn't strong enough to expect a pass like that inside."

"You can't belittle much from Teru-chan." Akito giggled playfully. "And that's what makes me love her oh-so much! The darkness in her eyes are like the light to my bloodstream~!"

Kise laughed nervously seeing Akito turn all fangirl and obsessed crush that drew a couple of watchers in the seats to look at her in disdain. "D-Daidaicchi, calm down. Don't embarrass us in front of others."

Akito pinched on Kise's cheek in retaliation and stretched it out painfully. "I don't want to hear that from _you._"

"Ow, ow, OW! It hurts, Daidaicchi! You're so cruel to me!"

"Why must you two give me a headache?" Kasamatsu exasperated, rubbing his temple.

Back on the court, things weren't looking so hot for Seiho. Due to Teru's penetration with her pass, Seiho was becoming more hostile, making the wall brittle down for Seirin's chance.

"Shit! What the hell was that?" Seiho's number 7 cursed, passing the ball to Kasuga.

"Now, now," Kasuga cooled off, "just stay calm, kids." He made a fast break, catching Izuki off guard.

"_Crap! He doesn't seem strong, but he's fast!_"

"There!" Kasuga made a jump shot, but Kagami blocked the ball from him.

"Uwah! So high!"

"Seirin is coming back to life!"

Seirin's score was increasing as the wall is now penetrated. The bench cheered on to keep going. Defense was more intense. Offense patterns were coming back. And the first quarter ended with Hyuga making a three pointer, making the scores tie with 19 points.

"First quarter over!"

Iwamura came over and stopped Seirin as he held Tsugawa by the back of his uniform. "I heard this guy said something stupid again." He peered over to Teru and gave her a bow. "I apologize on his behalf of what he has said to you."

"It's alright." Teru accepted formally.

"_No…it was not!_" Kagami hissed in his mind. "_That shithead was being rude to you, and all you can do is accept it?!_"

"It was outspoken, and it made us remember back last year." Hyuga said honestly. "Well…like she said. It's alright. We got over it."

* * *

Seiho did not like that. Their past relationship with Seirin did not face off well at the overwhelming strength. But that was last year. This year, Seirin not only manage to break their wall no thanks to the first year duo, but they also held a tie in the first quarter. Seiho did not like being belittled down. They were the King of North for goodness sake!

Tsugawa wasn't taking the outcome well. He pleasured in his opponents' struggle and failure, but he's seeing Seirin more confidently than he intended to thought.

"We're tied." Tsugawa uttered. Then he rose his voice up in an upsetting tone. "Weird! I mean, this is impossible! We're not anywhere close to our goal!"

"Tsugawa," Iwamura called out to him sternly, "don't get ahead of yourself. So shut up." Tsugawa did as told and shrunk himself on the bench. "If any of you have the same idea as Tsugawa, remember this: they're strong. Don't think they can be underestimated."

Their coach, Matsumoto Yukinori, who was crouched in front of the team hummed in content. "Yeah, yeah. Don't underestimate them. Iwamura, you understand. We're both high school teams. No one knows what will happen until it's over. Don't leave any gaps."

At Seirin's side, they understood well that the next quarter will be more intense now that they have an opportunity.

"This match is only the beginning!" Riko yelled. "Keep the same formation! You're being led around by their passes too much, so tighten your zone. And Kagami,"

"Hm?"

"You have too many fouls."

"Unh…"

"If you just try to timidly match your opponents, they'll control the flow of the game. Remember to attack!"

"Yeah!"

The second quarter will now begin!"

Just as Seirin suspected, Seiho was becoming more alert and focused. They've tightened up their defenses against them. In other words, it's basically their full power.

"You won't get past me again." Tsugawa smiled, speaking more adamant.

"_This bastard!_" Kagami might not pass Tsugawa on his own, but he peered over to Teru running over to his side. He took the chance. "_But, with the two of us…_"

Kagami passed the ball over to Teru and ran from Tsugawa's defense. Teru tapped the ball back over to him who was one step away from the goal, but Iwamura came over.

"No, you don't!"

Peering again, Kagami passed back over to Teru and she bounced it back behind Iwamura. Kagami caught the ball and slammed it into the goal. He hung there for a few seconds, then he fell down onto the floor, although more exhausted.

"Kagami-kun, are you alright?" Teru asked concerned at her partner who was sweating a lot and breathing heavily.

"I'm fine." Kagami wiped off some sweat from his face. "Let's hurry for the next attack."

"Yeah."

It didn't ease her to see Kagami sweat this much in a game. This was the first time, actually.

Seeing the red head having trouble breathing and becoming aggressive in his play was becoming problematic for Seirin. But this situation seems to put Tsugawa in a happy mood.

"What are you smiling about?" Kasuga asked whimsically, wrapping an arm around Tsugawa's neck.

"Oh, sorry!"

"I mean, it's fine." Kasuga reassured. "You're happy that Kagami is overexerting himself, right?" The two looked at the said person panting. "Looks like your plan is working out well."

"Not yet! He needs to suffer more!" Tsugawa yearns happily.

Kasuga chuckled a bit, removing his arm from Tsugawa. "You're quite the sadist."

"That pair's offensive power is certainly impressive, but only one of them can score."

The next face-off between Kagami and Tsugawa was unusual. Instead of pressuring him, Tsugawa was doing the opposite of that. In fact, he was hardly anything and letting his guard down. Kagami didn't know what was going on now that his defense reduced, he thought he could force in another basket with ease, but it wasn't that simple.

Teru's eyes widened in realization. "_He's luring him!_"

"Don't! Kagami!" Hyuga yelled out to him, but it was too late.

Tsugawa was now on the floor, just as he planned. He made him draw Kagami's fourth foul of the game.

"Offensive foul! White, number 10!"

"_He did that on purpose!_" Kagami growled inwardly, looking at Tsugawa as he sadistically grinned up at him.

* * *

"It's the fourth one!"

"Seirin's scorer is in foul trouble!"

"Idiot! What is he doing?" Kise shouted, leaning down in his seat in bitterness.

"He'll have to back down." Kasamatsu said. "With one foul left, he can't play as aggressively as usual."

"But without their scorer," Akito inquired, "what will Seirin do to go against Seiho now?"

* * *

"It's only the second quarter…" Kawahara commented annoyingly on the bench.

"That moron." Koganei groused.

Riko scratched the back of her head in aggravation. She has no choice but to do this.

On the court, Kagami was trying hard on his part to refrain his clenched hand from punching the hell out of Tsugawa. Teru was next to him trying to console him to calm down. In her point of view, it was very stupid of him to be tempted by that and get a fourth foul not halfway in the game.

"Excuse me, I would like to make a substitution." Riko said over to the table.

Kagami overheard the coach in shock. He tried to convince the seniors to somehow keep him in. "I'll be fine! I just have to make sure I don't get any more fouls, right? I can do it!"

Hyuga only sighed. "Well, it works out for the best. We were planning on subbing you and Kuroko out anyway."

Kagami and Teru were surprised by this.

"Me too?" Teru questioned.

"We decided before the game had started that you would play only the first half of the game."

"But why?" Kagami disputed. "Why would you do that?"

"For one reason: in order to beat Midorima, we need you two." Hyuga replied seriously. "Even if we win the match, we need a strategy to beat Midorima and Shutoku for the next match. As we predicted, Shutoku is already preserving Midorima's strength. We can't win if you two are spent."

Teru recalled back to the time the team was observing the DVD of Seiho.

_"I wouldn't go as far to say that it's a strategy, but I have an idea."_

"_So that's why…_" Teru mused.

On the other hand, Kagami was objecting to this idea. "But if we lose this match, we won't even have the chance—"

"We know it's a gamble, but if we conserve the two of you, we'll have a slim chance of beating Shutoku and reaching the championship league."

"We'll beat Midorima even if we're tired, so let us—"

"Kagami-kun, let's do as they say." Teru interrupted him, knowing why her seniors had to do this.

"What?"

She looked up at him. "I believe in our seniors."

"Well, don't worry." Hyuga heartened. Looking at the rest of the seniors, they all had resolute looks. "We'll beat Seiho."

"Seirin! Member change!"

"I haven't played in forever!" Tsuchida said, exhilarated.

"Let's show them what we can do, Tsucchi." Koganei said, holding his own excitement.

"If things start to go badly, I'll play." Kagami offered, slapping his hand to Koganei.

"What are you talking about? You have four fouls."

Teru slapped hands with Tsuchida. "Good luck, senpai."

"Thank you."

Tsugawa glimpsed over at Seirin's substitution for their first year duo. He pouted happily at the result.

"Ah, they're both gone. It's a little disappointing, but whatever."

Hyuga, who listened in on his remark, clicked his teeth. "Quit rubbing your mouth, you braggart."

"B-Braggart?" Tsugawa stammered.

Hyuga looked down on him with glinted glasses and a dark aura. "**_I'm going to teach you how to properly talk to your seniors, baldy_**."

* * *

On the other side of the court over at Shutoku's bench, Takao set his eyes over at the Seirin bench. He spotted Kagami and Teru over there.

"Hey, hey, Seirin benched their first years. Are they throwing the game?" He wondered.

Midorima glanced over at the match over there. He noticed that Seirin consisted of only second years. He looked over to Teru looking over to her seniors playing. Those eyes…show true commitment.

"No, they're doing just the opposite. They intend to win."

* * *

The seniors' will to overcome their past is a strong tenacity. They give their all to score ahead of Seiho, even as they sacrifice all of their stamina. They knew the consequences if they choose to act rashly, they will lose the chance to advance to the championship league. Even so, in their gut, they do all they can to win.

The first years learned a lot about their second years from Riko. Since last year's defeats against the three kings, the seniors did not slack off to this point. Hyuga's role as a captain and a clutch shooter has developed him to become the mental pillar for the team. With the addition of Mitobe who learned to do hook shots, the two become the offense cores. Izuki became the playmaker of the team thanks to his ability to see the entire court with his eagle eye. Koganei is known to be the jack-of-all-trades—although unknowing if that's a good or bad trait—but he is unpredictable with his average shooting at certain distances. For Tsuchida, his specialty is rebounds. They may not be all-rounders or have the exact strength of a professional basketball player, but they did polish their skills to make it this far.

Heading up to the fourth quarter of the match, the score was 49 to 54. Seiho was ahead of them. Seirin can't afford to fumble with a few minutes remaining.

A ball was about to roll out of bounds. Koganei was the closest player to retrieve it from passing the boundary line. Gladly, he made it. Unfortunately, he stumbled out the bounds with a hit to the head by tripping behind the bench.

Riko and the first years stood up in worry. "Koganei-kun! Are you alri—or not!"

"Uwah! His eyes are spinning!"

The whistle called for timeout. Riko crouched down to Koganei, hoping that calling out his name would waken him, but it didn't.

"Senpai, are you okay?" Kagami asked warily.

"I think it's a light concussion." Riko deduced. "We might have to sub him out."

"Then let me play! Please!" He pleaded.

"What are you talking about?!" Hyuga berated. "You can't play. Have you forgotten why we're conserving your energy? We'll settle this! You just wait!"

Kagami wouldn't allow that. "But I can't just sit still! I want to be able to help—"

All of a sudden, a small hand was forcibly over his mouth to stop talking. "I agree," Teru said, keeping her partner from arguing further to their seniors, "so the guy with the four fouls should stay on the bench."

Because of that statement, it was only right in his mind that Kagami puts his hand over Teru's forehead and partially her eyes out of anger. "Kuroko, what did you say, you midget…" Everyone was cautious to approach the two in wanting to help out Teru from her position.

She pointed out one thing without much reaction to get through his head. "If you foul Tsugawa-kun again, you'll just be thrown off the court."

Kagami lets go, knowing she was right but he hesitated to stay firm. "I won't! I've got to pay Tsugawa back for what he did!"

Teru took a risk to pat down his hair, surprisingly calming him down just a tad bit. "Then I will beat Tsugawa-kun in your place."

Kagami finds it unbelievable. He removed Teru's hand from his hair. "What!? What good will that do?! There's no point if you beat him!" He was back to being angry and putting his hand on her forehead again.

Hyuga looked at the scoreboard. 58 to 64. Five minutes left. "Fine. As another first year, take down Tsugawa, Kuroko."

Teru nodded, leaving Kagami speechless. He sat back on the bench in defeat and pouted his lips like a punished child. Teru, who was tying her hair up and removing her white t-shirt looked over at him in slight amusement. She decided to pet him on his head again, predicting that this move would come in handy someday. "There, there. It will be okay."

He growled, but didn't retract her hand, proving Teru's conjecture right. "I'm not a dog, Kuroko." This was bringing back the memory of Kise crying to Teru like a spoiled pet before the practice match against Kaijo.

"You're right. You're more suited as a wild tiger." She concluded unequivocally before quickly going to the court, leaving Kagami muddled up.

The team was amazed by how a small, unnoticed girl could tame an indigenous beast.

Teru walked up to Tsugawa. "Oh, it's you." He said in disappointment. "I wanted to play against Kagami."

"Sorry, I may not be strong, but he apparently has a grudge, so I'm here to pay it back. By proxy." Teru will not forgive him for putting her partner on the bench. She will not forgive him for belittling her. She will not forgive him for mocking Seirin.

* * *

**A/N: What?! Another author's note at the bottom (0o0) Oh my gosh! Okay, moving on...**

**I just want to ask you about your opinions on my OC insert of Daidaihara Akito. I created her out of my own interest because when I watched KnB for the first time, I wondered why there was no orange haired person in the anime. (It completes the rainbow!) I personally made Akito to be close to Kise because I like Kise as my fav character and his team Kaijo is my fav team. To be truthful, I actually went into effort of making this character. Like even including a Spin-Off of her POV.**

**Yeah, tell me what you think.**


	10. 10Q: The Next Line of Succession

**10Q: The Next Line of Succession**

* * *

**A/N****: COVID-19 is the worst, making 2020 the worst year ever.**

**But I'm alive. I've recently been watching MHA, finally. I created some OCs, drawing fanart of OCs for some authors. Also I've gotten into Batman and other DC Comics now that Marvel is kind of done and slowly moving to Phase 5.**

**Anyway, enjoy reading. Not sure if the KnB fandom is alive...**

* * *

Outside was becoming cloudy and gray. Weather stated that there is a chance of heavy showers today. For a guy walking all the way from Kyoto just to watch the rest of Seirin's matches in the semifinals and the finals, he didn't appreciate taking this much effort to come to Tokyo. Heck, he forgot to bring an umbrella. But in his heart, he can't help but bring out his support for his cousin doing her best to make it this far.

Leaning at the height of 5'9'' and wearing all platinum from hair to clothing camouflaged to the weather right now, he made his way to the gymnasium where the semifinals are taking place.

"I hope Tecchan wins against Seiho and their dumb defense." He jibed, going through the doors. "I should text her when the match ends."

He took out his phone, flipping it open with the small charm of a noraemon figure dangling from the motion. On his background screen, he glimpsed over at the taken picture of his younger self holding hands with a small girl with short light blue hair. The two children were giving their biggest smiles to the camera back then.

"_If only she didn't continue basketball…then maybe she could smile again._"

* * *

Teru adjusted the armbands on her wrists, indicating her intent to win the match and get it over with. After hearing the phantom girl's bravado declaration, Tsugawa couldn't help but put on his signature smile.

He laughed at that thought. "Revenge, huh?" Tsugawa called out to Seiho's number 8. "Omuro-san, could I change my mark?"

"Why?"

He looked directly at her. "Well…it seems I've got a proxy here demanding for attention."

Teru kept silent.

The game proceeded, with Teru now marked by Tsugawa. "I'm surprised that Seirin let you out and not Kagami, but for them to send a first year at all. Looks like Seirin's upperclassmen aren't so dependable." Teru did her best to remain composed. "They said they just benched you two because it was their will. But here you are."

Tsugawa's words were nothing but annoying blurbs to Teru's ears. The fact that he continues to taunt Seirin made something stir inside her heart. She witnessed enough to see that her seniors are not worthless.

"I asked them to be put in." Teru responded, hiding her displeasure. "If you have been watching the game, there's no way you could believe that. If the upperclassmen have their will, then the underclassmen have their respect. I will defeat you to support the upperclassmen…that I respect."

With that said, Teru disappeared from Tsugawa's line of sigh. In shock, he looked back and saw Teru running over, following her gaze over to Izuki who passed the ball to her. She tapped the ball to Hyuga getting past his mark. He hurried to do a layup at the basket before defenders came in.

"There it is!"

"Seirin's magic pass!"

Iwamura heaved in confusion. "_What's going on? Those passes are dangerous. Not only that…the other players are slipping past the defense!_"

Seiho tried to counterattack with a quick pass, but Hyuga become alert and stole the ball from its course. He passed it over to Teru who returned the ball to Mitobe running over already and scored.

Seiho's coach knew what was going on now. He grimaced at the turn of events. "They got us good. I've never seen anyone study us so thoroughly before."

"Thanks to you guys, one of our DVD players is ruined." Hyuga revealed, smirking at Iwamura.

* * *

"As the name implies, old martial arts is ancient." Kasamatsu clarified. "Their thought process is completely different from modern sports science. Applying those specialized movements to basketball is Seiho's strength, but…"

"_Because of this…you let habits get noticed._" Akito figured, recalling the time she had to research Seiho out of curiosity.

* * *

Riko memorized everything she has seen when one player must move in a direction. "_People usually step towards the direction they're heading as they start to move. However, Seiho's players point their toes in the direction they're heading before they even move._"

Once they recognized that habit, they can predict their next moves The second years have been studying on their own after practice for this moment until the DVD player was worn out.

"Well because of that, we haven't been able to deal with them until the second half." Hyuga disclosed, eyes getting exhausted.

"It's not really obvious enough to be called a habit." Izuki claimed. "Habits are hard to beat."

"I know, right?" Tsuchida remarked, not wanting to deal with Izuki's ending pun. And neither did Mitobe whose mouth created a very thin line.

Teru watched her seniors in interest. "_It's nice to have upperclassmen._" It made her wonder about her previous upperclassmen who she looked up to back in Teiko.

"Good job, Kuroko." Hyuga praised, tapping her shoulder.

"…" Teru twitched a smile.

Seeing the seniors' determination and strength to win this match stunned Kagami. He watched in silence over each upperclassmen defending defending and scoring. Among them was his partner slipping by Seiho and gracefully passing to one of the upperclassmen for a full offense attack.

"_Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've seen Kuroko play from the bench._"

"Amazing." He uttered.

Riko heard him, giving him a sly smile. "What? You just noticed? She's always like this. And right now she's fighting really hard for you sake."

He didn't really need to hear that last statement. Kagami avoided eye contact from her, restraining himself to redden. But it was true. Seeing her fired up…is truly breathtaking.

Seirin made a huge comeback now leading with 70 points, ahead of Seiho by one point. And only 30 seconds to spare before the match ends. However, it was too soon to celebrate.

Iwamura ran in recklessly through force and dunked the ball into the goal, having two defenders stumble back from his impact. "Don't underestimate a king! It's ten years too early for you to beat us!"

Seiho sets up for an all court man-to-man defense. They didn't intend to defend Seirin anymore. At this final moment, Seiho's pride was getting the best of them to steal the ball away. Seirin can't take this lightly, but it was easier for them while their opponents' are more anxious and desperate. They only need one basket to end the match.

Therefore, it was up to Teru to divert their attention and pass to one of her teammates who were open. She eyes at Tsuchida, however…

In front of her eyes, she saw Tsugawa blocking her only way to her target. The time he uses his head to calculate correctly happens to be now?! What awful timing. Teru's mind was still, not knowing what to do, fearing for the appending loss for Seirin.

Loss… It can't happen…

—

Suddenly, she was trapped in the dark.

Standing on a semi-stable glass path heading straight to who knows where.

No exits.

No escapes.

No options.

**_ț̴̙̗͓̥͛̿̑Ḣ̴̜̌̄I̷̪̋̾͝ͅs̴̛̩̭̭̫̍͆̕ ̵̙͍̻̈́̓̇̆I̸͍͆̾̾͜͠s̴̲̖̀̀ ̴̭̈̆a̴͚̪̙͉͂͘̚͜L̵͉͔̫̩̯̿̄̂̚L̸̜͂ ̷͔̺̀͝Y̷͓̯̱̦̖͊ơ̸̞̠̆Ū̸̢̯͉͓̠̇R̴̘̪̫̖͇̓͆̌ ̸̗̒F̴͚͉̖̄̋͊Ȧ̵̙͖̫u̷̢̙̩̺͕̎͒l̵͓̈́͗̅T̶̺̟͉̙͖̏͑̂͛͝_**

**_T̵̥̒̑͗̉͘͜a̷̪͂̿̋K̷̰̻͈̓͛̍Ẹ̶̽̓͌͝ ̶̧̨̡̰̜̿͊̍̾̆ȑ̸̛͂͜É̶̞͓̳̘͍͛̄̾S̷̝̘͊̑̅̚p̶̜̞̀̊͜o̵̬̘̝̙̻̒̒N̷̗͙̥̘͑̏̕s̵̡̝͉̠̣͊͗̈́̇̕I̵̛̘̱̘̽b̸̨͓̝̆̄̓̐͠i̸̗͍̓͂̂L̷̥̿̇I̶̠͖̭͛̐̈́t̶̥̉̉̌Y̴̡̥͖̿͠ͅ_**

**_h̸͇͓̽̈̔̐͘i̷̧̞̔̃́̅Ŝ̴̛̘̠̳͌̆͝ţ̸͈̟̄̕o̷̗͇̪̐R̶̙̜̈́Ỹ̸͍̦̼̂͠͝ͅ ̶̧̰̼̯̱͒͆̀́W̶̜͠i̴̥͙̝̳̳͆̈L̶̨͕̉̀̿̂l̶̗̠̏̊ ̸̙̘̩̖͑̂̚͠r̸̨̛̭̳͙͖͊̑E̵͉̹͕̒̊P̸̲͚͓̘̩̄̈́͋é̵̻̜̓A̸̰̓t̷̘̬̏ͅ_**

Her shoulders were weighing more heavy on her.

It was like there were five entities alongside her, forcing their hands on her shoulders, pushing her down in strong grips that could almost leave bruises.

The force made the thin glass bridge start to create cracks at her feet.

She was going to fall into the depths of darkness…again.

She was going to let her team down.

Disappointment…

Loss…

Abandonment…

The cracks were close to the edges, spreading farther.

Close to surrendering herself, there was a sudden warmth from underneath the glass bridge.

_A shimmering light…?_

_—_

"KUROKO!"

Teru's eyes gaped in surprise. Her left hand involuntarily swiped above the ball. How long did she zone out? Was that Kagami shouting out her name? The way he shouted her name…it was like he was telling her to not hurry and give up.

_FIND ANOTHER WAY._

_BE ONE STEP AHEAD._

_THERE'S ALWAYS MORE OPTIONS._

"I can't let Kagami-kun down." Teru mumbled softly.

She hurried and used her right hand to make a pass towards Hyuga who was standing ready behind the three point line.

The ball ascended at an arc, slowing time and stopping the players in place as their eyes followed.

It went through the net.

The buzzer sounded.

"Game over!"

73 to 71.

Seirin rose in joy. They can advance to the finals now!

The team gathered in a circle, screaming triumph and exultation. It was mostly the second years who were the happy to come this far. The first years were glad for their seniors to reach the first half of their goal.

Teru watched over the team's excitement. Even though she should be celebrating with them, she couldn't help but be shaken up. Sure, it was a close call thanks to her assistance, but that brief moment of her being trapped in the darkness standing on glass didn't sit well. She's been in that place before.

Her eyes set on her armbands. The sight of a dear person's eyes crying and a broken heart came back to her. All Teru could do was clench her hands tightly.

"Hey, Kuroko! Don't be stiff!"

"We won!"

"You were amazing on the last seconds!"

"You really showed them, Kuroko!"

Teru was broken out of her thoughts when her seniors were praising at her. It seemed they didn't notice her brooding. They were giving her pats on the back and a couple more compliments, which made her feel a bit of warmth in her heart. She can't really take much credit since this was her seniors' moment.

The team expected her to join their enthusiasm, but they know they were hoping too much when Teru only gave them a simple nod. Kagami wasn't buying that as he came up to her.

He gave her a pat on the head, but for some reason this one was more heavily forced like he was clenching a squishy ball. Was this another level of softness from Kagami, or was this just payback for slapping Kagami's mouth shut and putting him on the bench?

"Act happy, you idiot. You put yourself out there to support the team. The least you could do is say 'yay' or something like a normal person."

She guessed that was a compliment. If only he could let go of her head before the hair tie falls off. Teru wished she could enjoy with them, but there was a reason not to. This was only half the battle. They still have to face Shutoku and Midorima after this.

Kagami had his hand still holding Teru's head. He was only waiting for her to do something that showed she was happy as the team is now and then let go. In her own way, she raised her forearm halfway and pumped a fist lazily.

"Yay…" Teru exclaimed monotonously. "Happy, Kagami-kun?"

"Close enough." He sighed, letting go. "_Her hair's really soft._"

The team chuckled under their breaths at their female teammate's "glee." Teru fixed her hair, much to her chagrin. Despite that, she was internally glad she didn't let Kagami down. She promised that much in this game.

The shimmering light…at the same time Kagami called out Teru's name.

"Kagami-kun."

"What now?" He grumbled.

"You called my name at the near end." She stated bluntly.

"Y-Yeah! So what?! You looked frozen out there!" He faltered, a red line coming up across his face. "I just said your name to get you out of a trance. I didn't do it to encourage you. You said you were playing as my proxy, so I didn't want you screwing up for me!"

"…" Teru just stared.

"That sounds a bit selfish, Kagami." Koganei frowned in disappointment.

"It really does." Izuki agreed.

"Dumbass." Hyuga didn't refrain from saying that clearly.

"T-That's not what I meant! I-I mean—"

"…I see." Teru mumbled, still staring without blinking.

"What does that mean? Will you quit giving me that look?! I can't tell if you're understanding me or actually angry at me!"

"Thank you, Kagami-kun. If not for that," for that light, "I wouldn't have thought to make that pass. Your voice really reached to me."

Kagami groaned, scratching the back of his head aggressively. "You're so straightforward that it annoys me." Teru blinked at him. "I guess…nice job, Kuroko."

Teru nodded.

"WHY?!"

Seirin heard the unnerved tone from Tsugawa's cry at the other side of the court. They saw Seiho with eyes closed in defeat.

"Seirin just formed last year! We practice way more than them! They didn't stand a chance last year! No matter how you look at it, we're stronger!"

"Enough, Tsugawa." Iwamura touched his shoulder.

"But…"

"The strong don't win. The winners are the strong ones. They were stronger. That's all."

Tsugawa hated to admit to those words of wisdom. He refuses to acknowledge them. He looked like he wanted to tear up, but he didn't.

He pointed a finger at Teru. "Tell me your name!"

"What?"

"Your name!"

He really forgot again? "Kuroko Teru."

"I'll remember it. I definitely won't forget." He vowed.

"Um…thanks."

The seniors took Teru away from Tsugawa, fearing any more trouble between the two. After the incident with him forgetting her name, the seniors didn't want to know any other sides of Teru that would make them uncomfortable…or scared shitless. A woman holds so many secrets.

"73-71, Seirin!"

"Thank you very much!"

Riko's eyes were glistening with oncoming tears. "Congratulations, guys." Her lips quivered. She sniffed, trying to hold back.

A hand came and patted her.

"Keep it together, Coach." Hyuga consoled gently. "It's not time to cry yet. You can be happy after we win the championship next."

Riko wiped away her tears. She thanked him, fighting back from crying again.

Teru used a towel to wipe off the sweat from her face by the bench. Beside her, Kagami looked over at the other half of the court of Shutoku's match. "Looks like they're finished too."

Teru turned around, towel hung around her neck and over her shoulders. "You're right."

* * *

"113-38, Shutoku!"

"Thank you very much!"

The veterans made their way back to the changing room with appeased expressions. The reserves told them good work, excluding Midorima and Takao.

How much do we have to love basketball to jump right into the championship game with hardly a break?" Takao questioned, stretching his arms strenuously. "But, well, it's all good. They made it."

"I can see that."

His green eyes made eye contact with red and light blue. In turn, they stared at him in preparation.

Midorima couldn't help but exhale a small laugh.

* * *

Seirin went back to their changing room to rest up a bit before the next match.

"Go put on your jackets before you cool down!" Riko ordered the team as she leaned down in front of Hyuga's legs. "Make sure you stretch! Also, take some amino acids to restore you energy! Don't forget to recharge your calories! I'll come around and give each of you a massage, so take off your shoes!" Riko finished massaging Hyuga's legs. "How do you feel?"

"Thanks. I'd be lying if I said I'm not tired, but I'll somehow make it through the next game."

Koganei, who was standing around and eating a banana, heard low snoring and glanced over to Kagami sleeping while he sat leaning on the lockers.

"Hey, Kagami! Your body will tighten up if you sleep!" Rikostood and fumed over his rested body.

"Let him be." Hyuga eased.

"He's not usually this down after a game." Izuki stated.

"It's probably because he got four fouls" Koganei commented, going for another banana. "It's not anything to worry about."

"Your last foul was a little unexpected though." Tsuchida reminded, causing Koganei to flinch.

"Maybe he feels responsible in his own way." Hyuga shared. "But I don't think he's sleeping. He looks to me like he's saving every last bit go energy he has for the next game."

Teru peeked over at Kagami breathing lightly. She thought he was cold considering he was crossing his arms, so she took off her jacket to throw over his body. She gained the team's attention, although Riko sighed.

"Kuroko-chan, I know you care about Kagami's wellbeing, but you have to consider yours first. You're starting at the beginning of the match."

"It's fine." Teru reassured. "If anything, this game will most likely take up most of Kagami-kun's energy because we are facing Midorima-kun. I want him to brace himself better than I am."

The team awed at her for caring despite being expressionless. They all wonder if Teru is starting to warm up to the team more. On the first day, she was quiet and reserved to interact with anyone. And now, she conveyed a few concerns for the team. Especially for Kagami, who they thought was the sole person to help Teru break out of her shell, despite how polar opposite they are in personality.

Obviously, they want to know what Teru has gone through in the past. They wanted to know what she used to be like. Did she used to smile a lot back then? Was she more social like a typical female Japanese high schooler is? If that were true, that would be unbelievable. At the same time though, it's sad. If that were the case, the way Teru is now is caused by the events involving the Generation of Miracles that made her not smile anymore. Considering this, the second years felt instinctive to protect Teru like a young sibling.

Teru heard the vibration of her phone that she placed in her jacket. She crouched down to retrieve her phone without waking up Kagami. She opened her phone, revealing a message from 'Chi-chan.'

**Time****: 14:07**

**From****: Chi-chan**

**Subject****: Congrats**

**Nice pass you did there. I would have scold you if you didn't win the match.**

**I'll be waiting by the restroom.**

She closed her phone and stood up. "Excuse me, may I step out for a bit?"

"Just be back before the match starts." Riko prompted.

"Okay."

"I'm gonna step out too. I need to use the toilet." Koganei said, walking next to Teru.

"Be back soon." Riko reminded him.

* * *

"Hey, Kuroko-chan. What did you need to step out for? Did you also need to go to the bathroom?" Koganei asked, seeing that he and Teru were walking together to the same location.

"No." Teru stopped momentarily.

"Kuroko-chan?"

"Hey, Tecchan." A guy with platinum hair and eyes greeted, stunning Koganei as he did not see him.

"Huh?! Who?! Where did you come from?!" Koganei wheezed at him who was just leaning against the wall in front of the men's restroom.

"I've been here the whole time." He said, pulling the same line Teru would say when she's in the room where no one noticed. "I'm just here to see my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Chihiro-kun." Teru said, stunning her senior more.

"'Chihiro-kun?' What's with the formalities now? What ever happen to my cousin calling me 'Chi-chan?'" Her cousin questioned sarcastically.

"That's when we are alone or with family members. Right now, I am with my senior." She answered.

Koganei was still breathing for air, looking back and forth at this discovery. He never though that Teru had a cousin…who also had a lack of presence the same as her!

"I'm sorry, Koganei-senpai. Let me introduce you to my cousin. His name is Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Mayuzumi offered Koganei a handshake, the latter hesitantly taking and receiving a tight grip. "Unlike Tecchan, I'm not one with formalities, so I'll get straight to the point. Seirin better take care of my cousin greatly, or else there will be consequences."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Koganei spluttered, being given a threat that is equivalent to being haunted by a terrifying ghost.

"Chihiro-kun, don't scare my senior when you only met him." Teru rebuked flatly.

"This is how I always meet new people." Mayuzumi responded sardonically.

Teru sighed at her cousin's demeanor. She looked over at Koganei who was practically shaken up from Mayuzumi's presence and threat message. She touched his back to tranquil him.

"Koganei-senpai, please forgive his behavior. If it isn't much trouble, I would like to talk to my cousin alone." Teru requested, or at the very least, give Koganei a chance to flee and do his business in the restroom.

He took the hint. "Uh, yes! Yes! Okay! Excuse me!"

Watching her panicking senior scurry to the men's restroom, Teru waited until he was gone and then gave a hug to Mayuzumi waiting with open arms. Her arms wrapped around her cousin's waist. Her whole body frame was enveloped by Mayuzumi embracing with one arm wrapping her torso, and the other holding her head.

"It's nice seeing you again, Chi-chan. I missed you." Teru confessed softly in Mayuzumi's chest.

"I missed you too, Tecchan." He mumbled in her hair.

They continue to remain in their position. Teru could hear her cousin's heartbeat. She remembered how soothing his heartbeat sounded. It always lulled her to sleep as a child whenever they visited each other on playdates.

"How are you in Kyoto?" She asked.

"I wish the cities weren't so loud." He joked. "You look like you're doing well in Seirin. Are they treating you well?"

"Yes, they are. They have resilient determination to win." She paused in her words. "It's…completely different than what I faced in Teiko middle school."

In that mention of Teiko, Mayuzumi growled. His reaction isn't anything new considering Teru told everything to him. Hearing her story, Mayuzumi had a serious resentment and extreme hostility towards the Generation of Miracles. He blamed them for putting his cousin in a state that rendered her broken to the point of not uttering a genuine laugh. He still remembered how devastated she was when she returned home from her third championship. He didn't think her eyes could be any wider with devastation and continue to produce streaming tears. She looked like she could die from major depression.

From that moment, Mayuzumi thought it would've been best to quit his school's basketball club in order to support Teru. Of course, she didn't approve of his resignation, and she continued to play basketball knowing she can't fully hate the sport. She can't really object to her cousin's decision since anyone would do quit on the first week of the beginning of the school year once they heard the Generation of Miracles are playing basketball in separate schools. Taking on one of them is like taking on a hellish monster. In Mayuzumi's case, he's attending school with the most hellish monster in which Teru doesn't deny.

"You're not…going to pick up basketball anymore, are you?" Teru asked carefully, with a tiny hint of hope.

"After that damn brat who was formally known as the captain of the Generation of Miracles joined Rakuzan, I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him."

Teru pushed away from Mayuzumi gently, now looking up at him. "I was hoping we could play against each other. Even…against _him_."

He shook his head exasperatedly. "I can hear your hesitance in that last sentence, Tecchan." Her eyes drifted down. "Why do you still continue when it will hurt yourself more? It would've been simpler if you just left it alone. At least, you'd be free."

She shook her head in the wrong. "I'm already involved, so I can't escape from this. If I ignore it, nothing will change with those five. Even if I have to do it alone, I want them to know one more time how basketball is meant to be played."

Once her decision's been made up, she won't back down. It made Mayuzumi sigh seeing his cousin as a weak, yet strong and stubborn person. He really hates surrendering himself to Teru who he can't help but dote on her as an actual little sister.

His souls mist eyes looked into her aloof blue eyes.

"It's not my choice that I tell you to back down. I just wanted to see how you were doing now."

"I'm fine. I just need to stay focused for the next match. Our opponents will not take us lightly."

Speaking of opponents, exiting out from the men's restroom was Shutoku's point guard, Takao, whistling away a popular tune. His eyes glanced over to Teru and Mayuzumi who stood still and looked at him.

"Yo." He greeted with a smile, although the smile was hiding something behind it.

Teru responded back. "Hello."

"Honestly, I'm surprised. I didn't think Seirin would make it this far." Takao lightly tapped her shoulder, causing Mayuzumi's brows to furrow. "Just saying good luck, that's all."

His expression dared Mayuzumi to come at him, but he let him go. Takao was lucky to walk away alive, otherwise Mayuzumi would have lifted him off the ground. His mind was distracted by the fact that this player could see him and his cousin right off the bat. Especially in a vacant, open space. "_His eyes are sharp. I have never met someone who could notice us._"

"Chi-chan, I haven't to head back to my team. I can't keep them waiting." Teru informed.

"Yeah, I have to head back to Kyoto. Mom will freak if I actually disappeared."

"Tell Aunt Kana I said hello."

"I will." Mayuzumi headed over to the nearest exit. Before pushing the doors, he gave Teru one last advice. "Be careful about that Takao guy. He might just stop you during the first quarter."

With that, he left. Teru was left alone in the hallway pondering on what her cousin said. She wished she could scoff, because she already knew the moment they met, both knew they would be each other's worst opponents to face.

* * *

The heavy downpour of the rain can be heard inside the gym. It all turned quiet. Both Shutoku and Seirin. Until the clock is read ten minutes until six o' clock, the teams exit out with full preparations.

* * *

"Midorima…" Otsubo called as he looked back at the green haired shooter who still sat on the bench as his team is leaving.

"Sorry. Please go on ahead."

Understanding, Otsubo left him alone with the room's lighting dim.

Midorima contemplated. "_Kuroko, and her new light, Kagami._" He closed his eyes. "_I did not miss a day of shooting. I did not slack off at practice. My left hand nail care is as impeccable as always. Today's horoscope for Cancer is the best. I even brought today's lucky item, a raccoon Shigaraki. I tied the laces on my right shoe first. I have done everything I can._"

Midorima stood up from the bench, and proceeded out of the door of the changing room.

"You're late." Takao commented, waiting for him outside of the hall. Midorima glanced over at him. "The upperclassmen already left."

* * *

Teru remained in the changing room with Kagami who was still sitting asleep.

She crouched down and shook him slightly. "Kagami-kun, it's time."

Kagami's eyes lifted. He moaned as he leaned forward from the lockers.

"Let's go." He stated, with his red eyes now ablaze with perseverance.

"Yeah."

As he stood up, he noticed a Seirin jacket that was over him and dropped onto the floor. He reached down to pick it up. "Whose jacket is this?"

"Mine." She retrieved back her jacket from his hand. "I thought you were cold, so I put my jacket over you."

"Well…thanks." He murmured, walking quickly out the door. Teru followed suit.

* * *

The spectators were on the edge of their seats to see the finals match between Seirin and Shutoku. Even the Seiho team had decided to stay back and watch over this match out of curiosity.

Shutoku team huddled together by their bench.

Otsubo spoke. "Honestly, I don't think many believed Seirin would make it this far. The King of the North losing can be called nothing other than an upset. However it is nothing more than that. For us, nothing changes. Whether we're dealing with a tiger or a rabbit, there is only one for a lion to do. Crush them with all our might! **As usual, this is only victory!**"

"YEAH!"

On the other hand, Hyuga has very little motivation to express for the team as he had a look of a simpleton. He huffed heavily.

"Man, I'm beat. I've been feeling in the dumps since this morning. We got two games in a row, both against kings. And even while playing Seiho, all I could think about was playing another game after we beat them."

Although the way Hyuga spoke was like he wanted to give up immediately and head home, it didn't faze the team for one second. They waited for their captain to change his attitude.

He smirked. "But there's only one game left. We don't have to worry about any crap like the next game or reserving our energy. We can focus on the one thing we can do. **Give it every single thing we have!**"

"YEAH!"

The whistle blew from the referee. "Line up!"

As Seirin walked onto the court, Hyuga realized as he watched Kagami that he was uncharacteristically calm and silent. "_He's quieter than I expected._"

Teru watched over at Kagami as it was best to leave him be. Likely, he was holding in the fire in his heart to beat the hell out of Midorima. Speaking of which, the said shooter came over to her with a disdainful look.

"I didn't think you would actually make it this far. But it stops here. No matter how weak, small, or unknown, any team can fight as long as they work together. That is nothing but an illusion."

"…"

"Come." Midorima shifted his glasses up. "I will show you just how foolish your choice was."

"No one knows what the right decision is to make in life, and that is not why I made this choice. If I may agree with one thing, it's that Seirin is not weak. We will not lose."

Midorima narrowed his eyes at her. To think that her entire persona would change drastically since Teiko middle school's third championship. And he was partially to be blamed for making Teru like this. Even though he's supposed to be the "smarts" amongst the Generation of Miracles, he can't deny that he went along with Teiko's philosophy to win every game with his improved individual skill. And at the end of second year, he cut ties with Teru, ending their relationship. It was during the worst moment when the cog wheels started to rust and stop moving.

He only did this act out of the remaining love he held. For reasons during that time was when everything [and some people] was unstable. Midorima just didn't want Teru any more hurt. But, he guessed everything can't work out well even if Oha-Asa says it's the right thing. Now she's just a hollow doll.

The two teams lined up facing each other.

"Let the A Block preliminary championship game between Seirin High School and Shutoku High School begin!"

"Thank you!"

Takao found it incredulous that Midorima wold only talk to Teru, but not to Kagami. He wanted to know why. "Is Kuroko-chan the only one you need to talk to? What about Kagami?" That said, he glanced over at the latter who listened in near them without showing his face.

"There is no need." Midorima responded rather unfavorably. "There is no reason for me to talk to someone who played such a pathetic game. If you have anything to say, you can show it to me with your play."

Teru stood quiet as she patiently waited for Kagami to speak out in a bit of rage. Rather than "a bit," Kagami was practically furious at boiling point.

"Right back at you." He replied in a growling tone. "Just thinking about it makes me mad at myself. I've got tons of pent up frustration, so let's do this already. I've turned it all into rage, and I've been saving it for you. I can't hold it in any longer."

Kagami resembles a maniac, but worst, almost murderous. It left Hyuga speechless while Teru almost winced.

Midorima simply narrowed his eyes at him. "What did you say? Do your worst."

* * *

With everyone positioned, it was between Otsubo and Kagami at the tip-off. As the referee threw the ball at its peak, the two reached for it. Thankful for his jumping ability, Kagami touched the ball first and immediately tapped it over to Mitobe. The silent center passed it over to Izuki. However, he didn't expect Shutoku to work fast as every Seirin member is guarded.

Izuki was pushed back to dribbling the ball while he was coming up for a new plan. "_They're quick! We wanted to run-and-gun for a quick shot, but…_"

"There are no gaps in their defense." Furihata notes to himself.

"Get one! Take your time!"

"No!" Riko scolded Kawahara for shouting that. "Simply matching a stronger is like giving them control of the game. To take the first quarter, you have to…greet them with a storm."

And that storm refers to Teru who managed to get away from her mark, Shutoku Number 5, Kimura. She slipped away to meet in the middle where Izuki passed the ball to her, and she passed it up to Kagami ready for an alley-oop. They were going for the same play used during Seirin's practice match with Kaijo against Kise.

It was a short-lived moment for Seirin to take the first quarter until Midorima was well aware of their moves and blocked the ball away from Kagami.

"How disappointing." He chided. "Did you really expect something of that level would work?"

The ball made its way towards Takao. He praised Midorima, "Nice, Shin-chan!"

Takao ran over to his goal only to be blocked by Izuki. Takao grinned at him, then surprised the senior by passing the ball behind his back to Kimura receiving it. Kimura did a layup, only for the ball to be taken out of his hands by Hyuga stopping him.

Both teams were not yielding and the scores were stuck even with zero. The audience was antsy about who was going to score first. The team who scores first in the first quarter gets to run the flow of the game.

It lasted up to two minutes, and Midorima finally has his hands on the ball. He stood far from the three-pointer line, taking stance.

He shoots the ball in his signature high arc. The ball was taking its time in the air. Midorima was satisfied enough that the ball will indeed make it in. He turned around to get ready into defense. Seeing this moment, Teru was already on it.

She ran to the end of the court, passing by Kagami staring up. She stirred him out of it. "Start running and be prepared to catch."

At first, Kagami was confused, only to get rid of it by running to the other end of the court. He just had to trust his partner to come up with a plan that can turn the situation around.

The ball made it into the basket, earning Shutoku three points and a lead in the first quarter. They thought they would start the game flow, but they thought wrong. They didn't notice when Teru caught the ball and she started to spin. She put much focus into her right arm and left foot, allocating strength into the muscles so that her Cyclone Pass is successful.

Turning around, Midorima looks at Teru, his eyes widening as he recognized her technique. In a second, the ball was out of Teru's hands and zipped across the whole basketball court, nearly grazing the side of his head and creating a strong wind force.

On the other side of the court, Kagami caught the ball. His hand stung a bit from the added force of the pass, but he ignored the sensation and quickly dunked the ball in.

The audience roared in excitement and surprise.

"Seirin scored back in an instant!"

"What the hell was that just now?!"

"That ball went all the way from one end to the other!?"

Teru breathed out a bit of air. Her eyes stared into Midorima's. He was angry.

"Kuroko…!" He hissed.

Teru seethed back. "I'm sorry. But it would be a problem if we let you take the first quarter easily."


End file.
